After Hours
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: A late, anxious patient. A compassionate nurse. What happens when comfort becomes something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. SM has it all.**

* * *

 **Will update mid-week and on the weekend. This was my piece for the Meet your Mate contest - it has been expanded and is complete. Thank you for joining me!**

* * *

Jessica stood up, her voice suddenly louder and upset. "What?" She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my God, I'll be right there!"

Slamming down the phone, she looked at me, tears filling her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, my hand covering hers in sympathy. Jess was always calm, always collected—it had to be something bad.

"Mike's been in an accident. They're bringing him to the ER."

Mike was her husband of two years; he owned his own delivery company and often pitched in and drove when volumes were high.

"Go!"

"But we have…" Her voice trailed off. As my supervisor, she took her job seriously. I was still fairly new and rather shy. She regularly handled the patients and I did all the paperwork, but I could do this for her.

"Jess, I can handle checking in one last patient. Besides, he's already late. Probably a no-show. I'll finish tidying up and leave. Go," I urged.

"Thanks, Bella." Grabbing her purse, she hurried out of the office.

"Let me know how he is!" I shouted after her.

"I will!" Her voice floated back down the hall as the door shut behind her.

With a sigh, I looked at the file of the patient we were waiting for: Edward Cullen. I glanced at the clock. He was fifteen minutes late, and we'd already made special provisions for him to come in after hours. I shook my head. Some people were simply rude not showing up for their appointments. I'd give him another fifteen minutes. Then when he phoned and complained, I could honestly say I'd waited over half an hour for him.

Really, was it that difficult to be on time for an appointment that you, yourself, made? It wasn't as though it was a big surprise on your calendar. I doubted he looked at the day and was shocked to see _Sperm Donation_ jotted down on today's date.

With a guilty smile, I pulled the clip out of my hair, letting it fall to my shoulders in a dark wave. I hated having to wear it up all the time, but it was office protocol. However, I was alone, and pretty certain to remain so. Nobody would see.

I went through the office, making sure all the rooms were ready for the morning, shutting off lights as I went. A noise out front made me stop, and I walked out to the counter. Standing there in the shadows was, who I assumed to be, the last, very late, patient. I stifled a sigh, knowing my long day wasn't over. I forced a smile to my face.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Cullen." I couldn't stop myself. "I'd about given up on you."

He stepped forward, and I stifled a small gasp.

Young, my age or slightly older, he was extremely good-looking. Tall, broad-shouldered, and lanky, his fingers drummed restlessly on his leg. Thick, dark-rimmed glasses framed soft green eyes that stared at me nervously, and with a hint of surprise in his expression. His hair was crazy and all over the place, the red of his head reflected in the scruff that adorned his chin. Even as I noticed this, his hand shot up, tugging on the tufts that were already sticking everywhere. I had the strangest need to reach over and stop the torture on his innocent follicles, but I resisted. Then he spoke, his voice soft and low—his tone apologetic.

"I'm…I'm sorry for the delay. I, ah, got held up with an emergency. I wasn't even sure you'd still be here." He cleared his throat. "Thank you for waiting."

I blinked. Rarely a patient apologized. A small smile played on my lips and I nodded, holding out my hand for his medical card. "You work here? In the hospital?" I asked as I set down the card. I would enter the information to stay busy while he was…um… _getting busy_.

"Yes."

I glanced at him once more, taking a better look. He did look familiar, but I wasn't sure why. I must have seen him in the cafeteria or something. He was looking at me with anxiety written all over his handsome face and I smiled, trying to relieve both his and my own nerves.

"Okay. Mr. Cullen, let's get you, ah, settled."

"Edward. Call me Edward, please."

I nodded, extending my hand; he looked nervous as I was. "Bella."

His large palm wrapped around mine—it felt warm and strong. They fit together so well.

 _What a strange thought._

I stood up, hating the next part. Jess handled this so much better than I did. I indicated he should come with me, and he followed me silently down the hall. Ignoring the fact my cheeks were already burning, I flicked on the lights and walked into the room.

I pointed to the prepared tray. "Everything you need is there. There are, ah, magazines and DVD's for you…if needed. When you're done, leave everything and I'll take care of it. I assume the doctor has answered all your questions?"

 _God, I hoped he had._

"Yes." His voice was low and he sounded embarrassed.

Dammit, I was supposed to help the patient feel as relaxed as possible.

I tried to make my voice less strained. "You can adjust the lights here." I pointed out the dimmer. "There are scrubs you can borrow if you prefer to use them rather than, ah, your own clothes." He looked at me, his cheeks tinged with pink. "Some men like to be dressed still…or some like to be, um, naked—" I swallowed. "Whatever makes you comfortable. Can I get you anything before you, um…get going?"

Internally, I groaned. _Before he gets going_? Jess was going to kill herself laughing over this; maybe I wouldn't tell her.

Without thinking, my hand touched his shoulder. "Water? Juice?" I asked, trying to make up for my lack of professionalism.

I was shocked when his hand covered mine, squeezing it. I could feel the dampness of his palm touching mine. "No. Thank you. You're very kind."

"Okay. I'll, ah, leave you to it. I'll be down the hall. Take your time."

I scurried away, closing the door behind me.

 _Leave him to it? Take your time?_

If I didn't die of embarrassment before he left, I was going to be surprised.

 **~o0o~**

I finished straightening the magazines and the desk. I re-pinned my hair, trying to at least look professional, even if I failed to act the part. Since I had already shut off the computer, I jotted his down number, planning on entering it in the morning, and placed his card back on the counter. I made sure all the files were ready for tomorrow. Then I waited.

And waited.

I glanced at my watch. He'd been in there for over thirty minutes. Usually, they were done in about twenty minutes or less.

What was taking so long?

I went down the hall, pausing outside the door. There were no noises coming from the room, the lights were on; no movie was playing. I knocked gently, waiting until I heard his quiet voice telling me to come in.

He was sitting on the edge of the table. He had changed into scrubs. His chest was bare, the light gleaming off his skin. A dusting of coppery-colored hair was scattered on his chest and arms; the color lighter than the bright bronzy-red on his head. A magazine was beside him, closed, his glasses sitting on the cover and his posture dejected. One hand was in his hair tugging away.

Two thoughts were in my mind.

One—he was tugging on the wrong head. We'd be here all night at this rate.

Two—I needed to comfort him.

I shut the door and moved over to him. "Edward," I began in a soft voice, pulling his hand from his poor hair. "Are you okay? Maybe you want to reschedule?"

His hand grasped mine like a lifeline. His eyes spoke volumes. Worry, sadness and pain-filled green met my gaze.

"Can I call someone for you?" I murmured, holding his hand tight.

He shook his head. "I have a lump," he whispered, looking down at his crotch. "They're going to remove it, and there might be, um, side effects." He drew in a deep breath and suddenly started speaking so fast I could barely keep up. "I want kids. I want a family. I want a wife and house and everything everyone else has. This might be my only chance if something happens, but I can't seem to do it. Nothing is working!" By the end of his little diatribe, he was almost shouting. "I can never do anything right!"

"Hey." I stepped forward, hating his distress. "It'll be fine. You're putting too much pressure on yourself. Reschedule and come back another time, before your operation. You can make the arrangements to do this is the privacy of your own home, as well." I smiled encouragingly at him. "Lots of men do that. This isn't the most, ah, stimulating environment."

His eyes were wide and panicked. I wanted to stop the panic and make him feel better. I buried my hand into his hair, caressing the tortured strands gently. Closing his eyes, he leaned into my touch with a soft sigh, and my heart contracted at his sudden vulnerability. He seemed so…lost.

I shook my head. I was acting even more unprofessionally than before. I began to withdraw my hand and step back when his eyes flew open. "No! Please!"

Suddenly, I was enveloped in his arms. His embrace was firm, and he held me tight. My arms wound around him, holding just as secure. Somehow, I sensed this was what he needed. For a minute, we were quiet as he stayed locked in my embrace, his head resting on my chest. I felt the dampness of tears against my skin and I drew back, lifting his head. His eyes stared at me, guileless and open.

"I'm scared, Bella," he confessed. "I'm sorry to do this. But I'm scared." He shuddered out a deep breath. "And I'm all alone."

My hands tightened on his shoulders, his skin bare and tense under my fingers. Our eyes held as the air around us changed. The clinical room melted away and all that remained was him. Me. His warm skin and my suddenly fast heartbeat.

"Edward," I breathed. "It will be okay. _I promise_."

With a tug, his arms pulled me closer, then his mouth was on mine.

All common sense left me when his tongue slipped inside my mouth—swirling, touching, licking. He tasted like mint, sweet and sharp. His hands traveled in circuits up and down my back, delving under the loose smock I wore, finding my bare skin, his fingers pressing and stroking. I gasped into his mouth and he pulled back. His eyes wide were and searching—asking.

"I can't," I pleaded in response to his silent question.

"Please," he whispered, and I was lost.

Desire for him overrode every other thought in my brain, and I nodded. My smock was lifted over my head and flung away. He reached over, dimming the lights and pulling me to him.

With a groan, his lips found mine again. My arms wound around him, caressing his skin. He lifted us both to the top of the table, his body covering mine.

Heavy.

Pressing.

Warm.

Groans and whimpers filled the room. The sound of the paper on the table, crinkling and tearing as we moved and rocked, seemed so loud to my ears. His large hands were everywhere, touching, teasing. His mouth was wicked, his tongue possessive and strong. Any shyness or sense of nervousness was gone, and Edward was fully in charge.

I had no idea who was the girl pinned under him, or why I was allowing this to happen, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to stop.

Our lips never broke apart as we groped between us, pulling on scrub waist bands, tugging the cords and yanking on material until we were bare against each other. My back arched as his fingers found my slick center. I groaned deep in my throat as he stroked and fondled, his long fingers working me like a musical instrument. And he was a maestro.

His mouth trailed down my throat as he moved, pulling my legs up and around his hips. "Let me… _please,_ Bella… _God_ …" He moaned into my neck. "I want you so fucking badly."

I pulled him closer and we both stilled as he slowly slipped inside—his erection hot and thick, filling me entirely. We fit so perfectly and as he started moving, I felt complete. His noises were erotic as he moved and thrust deeply inside me; he groaned, grunted, hissed, and growled. He hummed and praised; whispered endearments and curses in my ears as his lips licked, sucked, nipped and caressed. His voice was deep and raspy, my name never sounding so sexy coming from the lips of a man.

 _ **Fuck...**_ _yes, Bella…like that._ _ **Just…like…that**_ _…_

 _You feel so good…_

 _ **Jesus**_ _, baby…so hot…_ _ **so perfect**_ _…yes…_

 _I want to feel you…come for me…_

 _Yes…_ _ **fuck, yes**_ _…I feel you…come, baby… now…now…_ _ **NOW**_ _!_

And I did. Hard, fast—screaming my orgasm into his mouth as he tangled his tongue with mine, still thrusting powerfully. His body pushed me deep into the narrow, hard, foam-stuffed, torn paper-covered vinyl table as he moaned my name.

We both stilled, our breaths coming out in deep gasps of much needed oxygen. Edward's body was a welcome weight, restraining me under him. His lips were still against my skin, humming with soft words of praise. Gradually, the haze that seemed to sink into my brain when he pulled me to him cleared, and I realized what I had done.

Fucked a stranger, _a patient_ , on the examination table.

In the office.

Where he was supposed to leave a sperm donation.

Not inject me with it.

Reality set in, and I gasped. Edward pushed himself up off me, and our eyes met. For the first time our emotions matched.

Panic.

He scrambled off the table, bending down to grab his pants as I bolted from the room and into the washroom down the hall. I stood gasping and shaking as the enormity of what happened between us hit me.

I looked in the mirror, shocked at my reflection.

My hair had come out of its clip and was tousled and messy from Edward's hands. My lips were swollen and red. I had whisker burns all over my chest and neck. There was even a love bite on my breast. I swallowed. I had a hickey. I was twenty-six years old, and I just received my first hickey. From a patient.

I looked like I'd had the wildest, most passionate sex of my life.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

I did.

Knowing I couldn't hide forever, I cleaned up quickly and grabbed a fresh pair of scrubs from the shelf—I wasn't walking back in there naked.

Except, when I went back in the room, it was empty.

Edward was gone.

The only evidence he had even been there was the torn crinkled paper on the exam table and the magazine lying on the floor. Automatically, I straightened and cleaned the room, placing the magazine back on the pile, stopping when I saw the name of it.

 _Fantasies_

Had I just fulfilled one for him?

Had he done the same thing for me?

What was I supposed to do now?

I sat down heavily, suddenly tired.

I had no idea.

* * *

 **And there you have it. See you in a few days. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your wonderful responses! This chapters ends where the entry to the contest did, and the story will pick up on the weekend. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

I arrived at work the next morning already exhausted, having barely slept.

What had I done?

I violated every code of ethics. Broke every rule. Slept with a patient.

All because his sad, green eyes and vulnerable voice did something to me.

I was such an idiot. I knew there was every chance I'd be fired when I walked in today.

Straightening my shoulders, I entered through the staff door, shedding my coat and pulling on my sweater. It was always cold in here in the morning.

Walking around the corner, my steps faltered when I saw Jessica and Dr. Aro standing close, discussing a file Jess had in her hand. From here, I could see the letter C marking the tab.

Edward's file.

I swallowed and moved forward, forcing a smile.

Jess looked up, frowning. "Bella. We were just talking about you."

My heart skipped a beat as my fear grew. "Oh?"

She held up the file. "Obviously, Mr. Cullen did a no-show again? How long did you wait?"

Relief flooded through me. "Um, about half an hour."

Dr. Aro shook his head. "I know the boy is shy, but this is beyond ridiculous. Jessica, call him and tell him that was the last time. We won't accommodate him again."

"No!"

Both of them looked at me strangely.

"He, ah, called—as I was walking out. He had an emergency. I told him to call back today and book another appointment." I waved my hand toward the equipment on my desk. "I had already shut everything off. I couldn't give him a time and he had to rush back to his, ah, emergency." I looked at them anxiously. I was a lousy liar, but at least part of that was the truth. He did tell me he had an emergency.

Jess sighed. "Fine." She pushed his chart my way. "Call him and reschedule today. Tell him it's his last chance."

Nodding, I took the file. Dr. Aro grabbed his coffee and walked down the hall, muttering about special favors. I looked at Jess. She had called last night to say Mike was stable, but badly hurt.

"How's Mike?"

"He's doing better. I'm getting things organized, and then I'm heading back to him. I won't be here much over the next couple days. Angela will put in some extra hours, but you're going to have to help cover."

"Not a problem."

"Okay, good." She turned away, then stopped. "Wait. I found these on the floor when I came in this morning. Any idea who they belong to?" She held out her hand, showing me a pair of sleek, dark-rimmed glasses. The last time I'd seen them they were on the table beside Edward.

Before we'd…

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "A couple patients wore glasses yesterday. I'll call around and ask."

She handed them to me, nodding distractedly. "Good. Thanks."

I looked down at the glasses, remembering how they had framed his eyes. Those sad, scared, beautiful green eyes.

Then I remembered how they looked as he pushed me down onto the table, groaning my name as he thrust into me. Passionate, dark, still so beautiful, and suddenly very alive.

I dropped my head.

 _What was I thinking?_

 **~o0o~**

I bit my lip, looking up and down the long, empty corridor. Using his file, I found his office location, and I decided to be brave and face him. He worked in the basement, under one of the many wings of the hospital. It was quiet down here—the only sounds were muted voices behind closed doors as I walked along, looking for his office. A door opened and an older woman walked toward me. She smiled at me curiously when I stopped and asked her for directions.

She pointed behind her. "Edward is right at the end of the hall and to the left." She chuckled and shook her head. "The farthest away from the rest of us as he can get."

"Oh."

"Are you…a _friend_ of his?"

She seemed so shocked by the idea Edward had a friend and I found myself nodding.

She smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Well, will wonders never cease. Go on then. He's in his office—I saw him earlier."

I continued down the hall, finally finding his door.

 _ **Edward Cullen**_

 _ **Manager Clinical Information**_

I stared at the name plate for a minute, then lifted my hand and knocked.

I heard footsteps, and the door was flung open. Edward met my gaze, his eyes widening when he saw it was me. A panicked expression crossed his face, his hand gripping his hair and yanking on it as he stared at me, speechless.

I held out his glasses. "You left these behind. I only came to return them to you."

He extended his shaky hand, and I dropped the glasses into his large palm. "Are you okay, Edward?" I asked softly.

He wrapped his hand around my wrist and yanked me inside his office, shutting the door. I found myself embraced in his arms, pulled tight to his chest. I could feel his rapid heartbeat, and without another thought, I ran my hands up and down his back in soothing strokes as I murmured little hushing noises. I had the deepest need to comfort him. But after a minute in his arms, the need began to change and I drew back, needing to separate myself from his touch. It felt all too right.

"I wanted to give you back your glasses and tell you that you need to come again."

He looked at me, a small twitch on one side of his lips.

I groaned at my own words.

"I mean you need to come back to the clinic. I told them you never showed up, but you called to cancel because of an emergency."

"There was a lost file," he murmured. "I had to find it for the doctor. It was urgent."

"That's fine. I didn't tell them the glasses were yours. I didn't find them." I exhaled deeply. "I guess I didn't see them—I was rather distracted."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Last night…I didn't mean to run. I was so panicked—"

"I'm sorry, too. What happened between us was a huge mistake. Please understand, I've never done _anything_ like that before. Ever."

"Neither have I."

"If anyone finds out, I'll lose my job."

He stood up straighter. "I would never breathe a word." Honesty blazed from his eyes. "Never," he repeated.

"Okay, thank you." I sighed in relief. "Again, I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over me." I rubbed a weary hand across my brow. "Please call and rebook today."

"Do you regret it?" He burst out.

I looked at him, surprised. "Don't you? Unprotected sex with a stranger?"

"No."

I gaped at him.

"It was, without a doubt, something I'll never regret. It wasn't just sex. It was more."

"How can you say that? You don't even know me!"

He moved closer, his voice quiet. "You know I'm clean; I was tested and it's in my file. And I trust you are too, or you would have stopped me." He smiled and touched my cheek. "You reached out and comforted me, Bella. A stranger—yes. You held me and let me tell you how afraid I was. That's more than anyone has done in years."

"I should have left it there."

"Don't, please," he begged. "Don't regret it. I don't." He pushed a stray curl off my forehead. "It was so…amazing. Having you…touching you…meant so much."

"And yet, you left."

"I was shocked at my own behavior and terrified of what you would say when you came back." He sighed. "I returned about half an hour later, but you were gone."

"You came back?"

He nodded. "I wanted to talk to you."

"It was wrong."

"We both wanted it."

"I'm a _nurse_."

"You're a woman. A beautiful, sexy woman."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He trailed his fingers down my cheek, resting his hand on my neck over my pulse. "Yes."

I shivered under his touch. He slid his hand down, placing it over my chest. "Your heart is racing."

"You have to stop."

He stepped back, dropping his hand. "I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing my glasses."

I reached for the door handle, his quiet words stopping me.

"No matter what you may think, I'll never regret last night. It will stay with me forever. Your sweet gift meant more than I can express."

I glanced at him and froze. The emotion in his eyes shattered me. No one had ever looked at me like that.

"Edward," I breathed.

"One kiss before you leave?" he asked. "Just one?"

All it took was one small step and I was in his arms. His mouth covered mine, a low groan in the back of his throat as his tongue slid in, touching mine. Slow, deep and passionate. He took my top lip between his, licking, then my bottom lip, sucking. Gentle nips of his teeth against them both, had me panting. He explored me thoroughly, as his hands slid down my sides, moving in frantic circles.

My fingers slipped into his hair, tugging. He groaned, his arms wrapping around me, holding me so tight I couldn't move. Everything around me disappeared again. There was no office, no door, no corridor four feet behind me. Only him. I wanted him again, and from the feel of his erection pressed between us, he wanted it, as well. I pulled away, gasping. His eyes were wide, the green almost hidden by the black irises—so filled with desire and blazing with passion my heart stuttered in my chest. "We can't."

"We can. Please, Bella. God… _please_."

"But you—"

He shook his head, his voice low and fierce. " _No_. Here I'm not the patient, and you're not the nurse. We're Edward and Bella." He tugged me closer. "I want you. So much I'm aching for you. Do you want me, too?"

The soft "yes," had barely left my lips and his mouth was on mine. I heard the flick of the lock behind me, then my sweater was tugged off my shoulders. Slipping under my blouse, he spread his hands over the skin of my back, pressing and caressing. I pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin on mine. He groaned as I opened the buttons, dropping kisses on the exposed flesh and stroking his abdomen and chest. "That feels so good, baby," he whispered. "I love it when you touch me."

I grasped his belt, pulling on the leather just as three loud raps echoed in the room from the door behind me.

I froze. Edward's head snapped up, his eyes panicked. Our gazes locked as a woman's voice rang out. "Edward? Are you in there?"

I stepped back as reality crashed around me.

I was about to fuck him again.

In his office.

 _What was I doing? What the hell was I thinking?_

Cupping my cheeks, he silently pleaded with me to remain calm. I nodded as he hastily buttoned his shirt and went to the door. He opened it partially, keeping me hidden.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cope. I'm on an important call. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no—I wanted to give you these requisitions. Did the young lady find you earlier? I gave her directions to your office."

"Um, yes. She, ah, dropped something off, and left right away."

"Oh. She seemed so lovely—I had hoped you wouldn't answer and perhaps you'd taken her for coffee."

"No. She had to go."

"Shame. Edward, are you all right? You're sweating, dear."

Edward's voice was almost frantic. "I'm fine! Just a little hot in here. I have to get back to my call, Mrs. Cope."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

Edward shut the door and turned. With a sad smile, I tugged my blouse back into place. The moment was shattered, leaving reality staring me in the face—and the reality was: I shouldn't be doing this. "I have to go."

He nodded.

"You'll rebook?"

"I'll call today."

"I'm not in on Mondays. It might be best for you to book then."

"If you think it's for the best."

I paused. "I hope everything turns out well for you, Edward."

He looked up, his expression one of complete dejection. "Thank you, Bella." He stepped forward, his arm going around me and pulling me to him. He pressed his lips to my head, their warmth lingering for a minute.

"Thank you for last night…and today."

I walked down the hall, holding onto the concrete. I slipped into the ladies' room, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like me, yet I hardly recognized myself. I smoothed my hair and used the lip gloss I kept in my pocket. My lips were slightly swollen from Edward's mouth.

His soft, sweet mouth. Somehow, when he held me, kissed me, I felt…adored.

I shook my head, shutting my eyes. I needed to stop thinking of him like that. I needed to stop remembering how his eyes looked at me. The emotions they conveyed. How it felt as if I belonged in his arms.

He wasn't my boyfriend.

He was a patient.

One I had been completely inappropriate with, but still a patient.

I thought about the quiet words he had uttered. " _It was, without a doubt, something I'll never regret. It wasn't just sex. It was more."_

No one had ever said anything so powerful to me. No one had ever made me feel the way he did last night. I had never felt that burning desire he seemed to spark in me.

I was surprised to see tears on my cheeks.

 _Why was I crying?_

I was being silly. I wiped my eyes and headed back to the clinic, ignoring the small voice in my head that was telling me I should be heading back toward Edward. Something inside me, told me he needed me.

I shook my head.

I comforted him when he needed someone. Simple as that. If it had been more, he would have stopped me from leaving.

 _Right?_

* * *

 **So much more of their story yet to be told.**

 **See you on the weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward hadn't called by the time I got back to my desk. I couldn't concentrate all afternoon, thinking about his sad eyes. He seemed so alone. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him.

At one point, I shivered and reached up to pull my sweater around me, only to realize I had left it in Edward's office. I remembered him tugging it off my shoulders, running his hands down my arms before delving under my blouse. It was still there—on the floor somewhere. I couldn't go back and get it. I couldn't face him.

Later that afternoon, I heard Angela on the phone, telling the person on the other end this would be the last appointment—if they failed to show this time, they would have to find another clinic. When she hung up, I glanced over her shoulder, seeing Edward's name scheduled for Monday. Part of me was grateful I wouldn't have to see him, another part of me felt sad at the thought. But I couldn't risk it.

I stayed busy all weekend; unable to shake the strange melancholy I was feeling. When I arrived at work on Tuesday, I busied myself with filing and checking supplies. As I was grabbing a coffee, one of the temporary girls was laughing while making snide remarks, as she spoke to Angela.

"What a weirdo. He insisted it had to be room one. I explained they were all the same, but he just stood there, demanding that room. He was tugging on his hair so hard I thought he might rip it out."

The back of my neck tingled. That was the room where Edward and I had…

I looked at the file she was holding, the letter C standing out in the corner. I knew it was Edward's. He must have shown up for his appointment and insisted on the room from that night.

She threw up her hands. "Like it makes a difference what the room looks like while you're jacking off?"

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Show some respect," I spat. "It's not an easy thing for some of these men to come in here. If a certain room makes them comfortable, then that's the least we can do!"

She stared at me for a minute, then covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled. "You said 'come in here.'"

Angela stepped in. "Okay Lauren, that's enough. Bella is right. Show some respect. Go and tidy up the waiting room."

I glared at her as she walked past, muttering under her breath. Angela looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded. "Sorry. I have a headache and she rubs me the wrong way."

"She'll be gone soon. Jess is back tomorrow and things around here will go back to normal."

I wasn't sure anything would ever be normal for me here now, but I smiled at her. "Good."

"You know"— she smirked—"there was a time you'd laugh at yourself for saying 'come in here,' as well.

I sighed. "I know. I'm off my game today, Ang. Ignore me."

I went back to my office and sat down, rubbing my temples. Why would he want that room? Did it _mean_ something to him? Did it _do_ something for him? I knew I couldn't walk in the room without remembering him, remembering _us_. Maybe he had felt the same way?

I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about him.

Right now.

 **~o0o~**

I lasted just over a week. Thoughts of Edward were constantly breaking through. Was he okay? How was he feeling? Did he have his surgery yet? Did he ever think of me? Had he found my sweater?

I cursed softly, pulling out the file folder I was looking for, as I gathered all the patient files for the next day. The shelf was so full it was difficult to find anything. I put the list aside and began to reorganize the shelves. As I slipped in a new pile, I saw the name on the top file: Edward Cullen. Before I could tell myself " _no,_ " I opened the flap and scanned the notes.

Thursday. That was today. His surgery was today. I glanced at the clock behind me. He would already be prepped and maybe even in the OR. I said a brief prayer for his safety and shut the file. That was all I could do for him.

Later, as I left the clinic, my feet slowed as I walked toward the door leading to the parking lot. He would be back in his room now, no doubt waking up.

Alone.

I couldn't fight it anymore. I had to see him. I turned away from the door, my feet hurrying as I made my way into the hospital. As I was waiting for the elevator, a small display caught my eye and I picked up a little gift for him. It was silly, but somehow I knew he'd like it. Walking onto the ward, I smiled at a couple of the nurses I knew, grateful when I saw Tanya behind the desk. She was a great nurse and a friend I saw outside of work. She looked puzzled when I asked about Edward. "I didn't know you knew him."

"We only met recently. He's...a friend. I wanted to drop by and say hello if he was up to it."

"He did well. He's only been back in his room for about an hour, so he may be groggy, but I'm sure he'd appreciate the visit. Room 607."

"Thanks."

"Coffee next week?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Don't forget we have yoga coming up."

I rolled my eyes. "How could I forget?"

I hesitated at the door of his private room, clutching his small gift and wondering if this was a mistake. Taking a deep breath, I slipped inside and stood beside his bed.

He was asleep, his head turned to the side. His hair was all over the place, the bright bronzy strands standing out against the white of the pillowcase. His long, full lashes rested against the paleness of his cheeks. He still had an IV in his hand and was hooked up to a monitor. I studied the numbers, pleased to see they all seemed normal. Beside him on the table were his glasses, jug of water and ice chips—standard hospital offerings. He frowned in his sleep, wincing a little as he shifted. I moved closer, giving into the overwhelming need to touch him. I ran my fingers through his hair gently, smoothing the strands. He seemed to relax at my touch, so I kept up the motion, leaning over, humming softly as I did.

A few minutes later, his eyes fluttered; he blinked up at me, a confused smile on his face.

"Bella?"

"Hi."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

He cleared his throat. "Why are you here?"

My fingers froze. "Should I go?"

Panic filled his eyes, and he reached for my hand that was pulling away. "No!"

Wrapping his fingers around my hand, he pleaded. "No, please stay. It's…it's like a dream to wake up and see you."

"A good one?"

With a smile so sweet, it took my breath away, he nodded. "The best one of all."

I smiled back at him.

"Are you in pain?" I asked, worried.

"No, I'm okay." He cleared his throat again, and I reached over for the ice water. I helped him drink some of the cool liquid and then fluffed his pillows so he would be comfortable.

"Can I get you anything?"

His hand wrapped around mine again, squeezing my fingers. "No. Having you here is all I need."

My cheeks reddened at his soft words.

"How did you know it was today?"

I sighed. "I looked in your file. I shouldn't have I know, but…"

"I'm glad you did." He lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine, holding it against his cheek. "But why, Bella?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you. Worrying about you. I had to come and make sure you were okay."

He remained silent, his eyes soft and focused on me. Finally he spoke. "No one has worried about me in a long time," he whispered. "Or been as kind as you are."

Something in his voice made me want to weep. I blinked away the sudden moisture in my eyes and reached for the small gift I got him, placing it on his chest.

"What's this?" He picked up the fluffy owl.

I shrugged, feeling embarrassed. "I saw it and thought of you. The green eyes and the laptop…the hair… I thought he'd keep you company when I was gone."

He grinned as he studied the little owl. It did remind me of him. The little owl sat with a laptop on his lap—bright green eyes visible behind round glasses, wild-tufts of orange hair stuck up from his head.

Edward chuckled, touching the hair.

"It's silly I know—"

"No, it's not. " He shook his head. "I love it. Thank you." Then he looked up, his voice anxious. "But, you're not leaving yet are you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"No. I want you to stay." He reached for my hand. "Please."

"Then you need to rest."

"You won't go?"

I shook my head, squeezing his hand. "No. I won't go."

He shifted with a sigh. I sat beside him, holding his hand while reaching up with my free one to run my fingers through his unruly hair. He closed his eyes, a long exhale of air escaping his mouth as he relaxed.

His breathing turned tranquil and even as he fell into sleep. His grip on my hand didn't lessen, though. I lost track of time as I sat beside him, stroking his hair and finding a deep satisfaction in the knowledge I was somehow comforting him. At one point, I shifted a little to get more comfortable and his eyes flew open, panicked.

"Shh, Edward. I'm right here."

He smiled and held my hand tighter, his eyes already closing again.

"Forever," he mumbled.

Then he was asleep.

 **~o0o~**

"Just friends?"

Startled, I looked up at Tanya. I hadn't even heard her come into the room.

"He was feeling…off," I whispered. "I was trying to comfort him."

She smiled. "People often do when they come out of anesthesia. It's rare they clutch onto their, ah, 'friend' that way, though. Or for so long."

"I'll only stay a little while."

She smirked. "Bella, you've been here for two hours."

"Oh."

"I need to check his vitals and his incision."

Carefully I stood up, slowly pulling my hand from his. "I should go then?"

"Maybe go get coffee."

"Can he eat anything?"

"Something light. We tried earlier, he but said no. Maybe you can get him to eat something."

"When can he go home?"

"Tomorrow. Dr. Riley just wanted to keep him overnight to monitor him."

I felt a rush of anxiety, my hand flying up to my heart. "Is he okay?"

She fixed me a look. " _Friends_ , Bella? I think we need to do coffee sooner than next week." Then her face softened. "He's fine. Go get coffee and something you can tempt him with." She grinned. "Although maybe all he needs is right here."

I frowned at her, but blushed all the way to the cafeteria.

 **~o0o~**

I was gone longer than I planned. The cafeteria had nothing to offer, so I ran across the street to my favorite little diner. The older woman who ran it was sensational, and when I explained what I needed, she filled a bag with some homemade soup and banana pudding. When I got back to the ward, Tanya was coming out of Edward's room.

"Well, thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to send out a search party." She tilted her head. "Your 'friend' was pretty upset when he woke up and found you gone. I don't think he believed me when I said you'd be back."

I moved past her, stopping when she laid her hand on my arm. "Coffee—this week."

I nodded and hurried into Edward's room.

He was free of his IV and sitting upright in bed, his glasses perched on his nose. When he saw it was me coming in, his entire body seemed to sag with relief and he opened his arms. Without hesitation, I put the bag down and wrapped myself around him.

His voice was muffled against my shoulder. "You were gone."

"Tanya needed some privacy while she checked your vitals. I wanted to get you something to eat."

I drew back after dropping a kiss on his forehead. He lifted his hand, pressing the skin where my lips had touched almost reverently. I sat beside him, pulling the soup out of the bag. "Will you eat?"

He nodded as I pried the lid off the steaming chicken soup and dipped the spoon in, offering it to him. He closed his eyes as I slid the spoon into his mouth. "Mmm. Leah's Place across the street?"

"Yes."

He squeezed my leg. "Thank you." Then he frowned. "What about you?"

"I'll eat when I go home."

"No. We'll share. There's plenty."

I looked in the bag. "There's only one spoon."

"I don't mind. Unless you do?"

Feeling shy, I shook my head and took a mouthful. He was right; it was delicious. I fed him another mouthful. He sighed and smiled. "Even better."

"Because you're hungry?"

He shook his head. "Because your lips have touched the spoon."

I ducked my head.

I wasn't sure a friend would say that.

 **~o0o~**

The soup was gone and Edward loved the banana pudding. I liked feeding him, and he didn't seem to mind. When it was all done, Tanya came in to see if he wanted any pain medicine and to recheck his blood pressure. She was pleased with the number and gave him a couple tablets for pain, informing me visiting hours would be over soon.

"Can't she stay a little longer?"

I ignored Tanya's pointed stare. "I won't stay much longer. We'll be quiet."

She grinned at me and winked. "Good thing Edward has a private room and we're so fond of him. You can stay for a bit, but he needs his rest. I'll be back to check your pressure again."

She left, and I sat back down. "Is there something wrong with your blood pressure, Edward?"

He sighed. "It's high. I…I can't manage it with diet and exercise, so I'm on medication."

"You're young to have high blood pressure."

He looked down at our hands that had somehow become entwined again. "I internalize a lot. I worry."

"That's not good."

He was quiet. "I feel easier when you're around."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I know I am. I'm worried about the results, but my blood pressure is okay, and I think it's because you're here."

My chest tightened. I could do that for him? My presence had never been a calming effect for anyone in my life. I squeezed his hand. "How long until you get the results?"

"They told me it can take up to three weeks. Some results come back sooner, but they'll wait until they have them all to contact me."

"Please try not to worry about it. You know the chances are slim that it's anything bad," I murmured encouragingly, already praying it wasn't. "Keep good thoughts."

"I'm trying."

I shifted forward. "I'm here, Edward. I'll try and help you keep your mind off it."

He squeezed my hand back, hesitated, his brow furrowed, and then he spoke again. "When I came back that night—I wanted to do more than talk."

"What?"

"That night—when we were, um, together. I came back because I had to see you. I needed to make sure you weren't upset. Ask you to forgive my behavior…and I wanted to ask you to dinner. Ask you if you would go out with me."

"Oh. You wanted to see me again?"

"God, yes—so much. When you showed up at my office, I was so excited. Except you said you were only bringing my glasses back and wanted to tell me to make another appointment."

"You kissed me…we were—"

He snorted. "Interrupted. I know. Mrs. Cope has incredibly bad timing. She ruined the moment." He sighed quietly. "You could hardly wait to get out of my office."

"I was embarrassed."

"Why?"

"I was wondering what you thought about the woman who allowed you to fuck her the night before and if that knock hadn't happened would have let it happen again. You must think I'm some sort of…whore."

" _Don't say that!_ I think we—and I stress _we_ —got caught up in a moment; both times." He slipped his hand under my chin, forcing me to meet his gentle green eyes. "And don't call it fucking, Bella. That's not what it was."

"No?"

He shook his head. "No."

"What was it?"

His hand curled around the end of my ponytail, caressing the strands of hair. "A beginning. Unorthodox, but a beginning." He took in a deep breath. "I was hoping…maybe our beginning."

"Oh," I breathed out.

"I came after you when you left my office. But I couldn't find you. You weren't by the elevator and I checked the stairs—I went up three floors, before I realized you weren't ahead of me."

I grasped his hand, holding it tight. "I had to go into the washroom. I was so…overcome, I was crying. Leaving you hurt me so much."

He sighed. "I never thought to look there. You were probably getting to the elevator while I was tearing up the stairs. We missed each other."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. You're here."

"I am."

Now he looked nervous. "Would you…would you go out with me, Bella? Once I recover a little?"

Before I could answer, he started to ramble. "I'm not very good at this. I'm shy. I find it hard to talk to women—but you're different, Bella. I feel so comfortable with you. I want to see you again. Give me a chance. Please—"

Leaning forward, I laid my finger on his mouth. "Yes."

His smile was brilliant, transforming his entire face into one of devastating beauty. His smile was so wide it caused little crinkles to appear at the side of his eyes. An adorable dimple appeared in his chin and his eyes—his deep, emotional, green eyes—glowed behind his glasses. I stifled a small gasp—he was so handsome.

He kissed my fingers, still smiling. "Soon?"

"Once you're better."

"Best incentive to get better—ever."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Update mid-week.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I should go and let you rest."

His eyes widened, his hand tightening on mine. "Stay. Please. Just for a little while longer."

"You need your sleep."

"I'll rest—I promise."

I pulled up the chair and reached in my purse, taking out my Kindle. "I'll read and you rest."

"You like to read?"

I nodded. "I love to read. I spend a lot of time at the library."

"I like the library too."

"My dream house would have a room filled with shelves of books and a huge chair." I smiled. "Throw in a blanket, a rainy day, and a pot of coffee and that would be my perfect day."

"Sounds good."

Reaching over, I smoothed out the blanket, tucking it around Edward's chest. "Rest."

I settled back into the chair as best I could, given how uncomfortable it was. Opening my Kindle, I started reading, glancing up at Edward after a few minutes. His eyes were open, staring at me.

"Resting involves closing your eyes, Edward," I scolded gently.

"I like looking at you. It makes me…happy."

I rolled my eyes, feeling my cheeks start to flush. "Stop it."

"No. I honestly like to look at you."

"Why?"

He smiled; a lopsided, shy grin that I decided was my favorite of all his smiles.

"The first time I saw you, Bella, I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen." He shrugged. "No matter how often I see you, I still think so."

I chuckled. "Well since you've only seen me a few times, I'm sure that'll wear off. I'm pretty average."

His eyes were wide as he shook his head. "I've seen you dozens of times, Bella. And you are anything but average."

I closed my Kindle, gaping at him.

 _Dozens of times?_

"What? When?"

He looked down, his long fingers picking at the fringe on the blanket. "In the cafeteria mostly. I saw you one day with some of your co-workers. You laughed at something one of them said, and I thought it was the loveliest sound I'd ever heard." He glanced up. "I might have, ah, kinda made sure I was in the cafeteria, and sat where I could see you after that." He blushed and whispered, "Just watching you, made my day so much better. Hearing you laugh and seeing you smile made me feel…lighter."

"Why didn't you ever come and say hello?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me to. I'm not…I'm not very good with women, Bella. I get worried and tongue tied." He sighed. "My hands sweat and I stutter when I get really nervous."

I slipped my hand into his, stopping him from pulling the blanket to pieces. "You aren't stuttering now, and your hand is dry."

He nodded, his face earnest. "I know. You don't make me nervous. You make me feel…normal."

"Did you know I worked at the clinic, Edward?"

"No, not until I walked in and saw you there. All I knew was you worked somewhere in the hospital. I didn't even know your name. I never got close enough to hear your conversations."

"I wish you had come and spoken to me."

"I wanted to. So many times I told myself, today was the day, and I would just go over and say hello. Tell you my name and ask you yours. But then…"

"Nerves would take over?"

He nodded. "I was afraid you'd tell me to take a hike, or worse, ignore me."

"I wouldn't have done either."

He smiled softly. "I know that now."

"Edward…"

"What?"

I leaned forward. "You keep saying you're not good with women, and you tell me how shy you are. I can see you're shy—I am too. But…"

"But?"

"You aren't with me."

"I know. You're different, Bella."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You just are." He sighed, looking into my eyes. "Somehow, you make me feel like it's okay to be Edward with you. Like you aren't expecting me to be anything else."

"It is okay to be Edward." I grinned in reassurance at him. "I like Edward—very much."

His smile lit up his entire face. "I like you, Bella. More than I can say." He reached out his hand again and I grasped it in mine. "I can hardly believe you're here sitting beside me."

Wrapping both my hands around his large one, I squeezed his palm. For a moment we simply stared at each other and then he yawned. A wide yawn that made his eyes water. I could see he was tired, and fighting it to stay awake and talk to me. "You. No more talking. Sleep. Or I'll get Tanya in here to give you a sedative."

In a gesture I didn't expect, he pulled my hands toward him and kissed my knuckles, his lips ghosting the skin almost reverently. "All right, I'll sleep," he mumbled, then obediently shut his eyes.

He didn't let go of my hands, though. Eventually, I slipped one out of his grasp and read a little, waiting until I knew he was fully asleep. Although his grip loosened, he never fully let go.

I glanced at my watch, shocked to realize how late it was. As much as I hated to, I had to go home. I eased my hand away from Edward, smiling when he frowned in his sleep but let me tuck his hand under the blanket. Shutting my Kindle, I stood up and gathered my keys and purse. I looked at Edward, and unable to resist, ran my hand through his messy hair. I glanced at the monitors; pleased they all showed he was doing well. I hesitated, then grabbed a small piece of paper.

 _I would have said hello back._

 _I always will._

 _Bella._

I tucked it into his phone case, and with a final look, slipped out of his room.

 **~o0o~**

I fretted all night, tossing and turning, worrying about Edward.

Was he upset when he woke up and found me gone?

Did he see my note?

Finally, I gave up and went to the kitchen. I busied myself, making a pot of soup to simmer for the day, thinking Edward would be able to heat it up and eat it when he was hungry.

I stopped mid-stir realizing I hadn't even thought about it. I simply assumed I would be seeing him today. With a sigh, I knew I wanted to see him. I needed to make sure he was getting better. I called the hospital, speaking to Irina, another nurse I knew, who was friends with both me and Tanya. She chuckled when she heard my voice.

"Tanya said you'd be checking up on him."

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine. He's been awake for a while and wants to go home. He's anxious to get out of here."

I worried my lip as I wondered how he was going to get home.

"Mrs. Cope checked on him this morning as well. Apparently, she's driving him home."

"Oh, okay. That's…good."

Her voice was teasing. "I'm sure if you offered, he'd rather it be you, Bella."

"I have to work. I was just wondering."

"Worrying, you mean. The same way he was when he woke up and you were gone. When he found out I knew you, he wanted me to check and make sure you got home all right." She paused. "You didn't leave your number."

"Oh."

"I told him you were a big girl. He wasn't very happy with me. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard Edward so…insistent."

"You, ah, know him?"

"He helps us out a lot here with files. He's always so polite and shy. Soft-spoken." Her voice became serious. "I could give him your number and let him call you? He'd feel better."

"Tell him I'm fine"—I drew in a deep breath—"but if he wants my number, that's fine, too."

She snorted. "If he wants it…good one. Girls' night…and soon, Bella. Or drinks after yoga starts."

I smiled at her teasing. "Sounds good."

 **~o0o~**

My phone rang just as I got to work. I paused outside the door, hitting the accept button. It wasn't a number I recognized. "Hello?"

"B…Bella?"

A strange sensation flowed through me at the sound of Edward's voice. Its low, shy timbre sent shivers down my spine, yet somehow relaxed me. I walked away from the door, leaning back against the wall of the building.

"Hi," I murmured. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now I talked to you."

"I'm fine, Edward."

"You should have woken me up."

"No, you were finally asleep."

"Thank you for coming last night."

"You're welcome. Irina said Mrs. Cope was driving you home?"

He laughed quietly. "She insisted."

"I'm glad you have someone to drive you." I paused, unsure of my next words. "I was, ah, wondering if maybe…if you wanted…I could come over later?"

"Really?"

"I, ah, made you some soup."

"I like soup."

"I'll just drop it off and see if there is anything you need. I won't bother you."

"Bella. The only thing that would bother me is if you did that. I would far rather you stayed and had soup with me."

Jess stepped out the door and glanced my way, frowning. She tilted her head, silently asking if I was okay. I nodded in return, then turned slightly.

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

"I'll call when I'm coming over?"

"No, just come. I'll text you the address and directions. There's a key in the mailbox. You can use it and come in, in case I'm asleep."

"Okay. Text me if you need something."

"If you're coming, there's nothing else I need."

I sucked in a deep breath at his quiet words.

" _Edward_."

"I'll be waiting."

"Okay."

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I liked your note."

 **~o0o~**

By one o'clock, Jess was convinced I was ill. She kept commenting on my flushed cheeks, restless strumming of my fingers on the table and the way I was fidgeting. I had hardly eaten my lunch and twice my coffee went cold; the mug sitting beside me, forgotten.

All I could think about was Edward. Was he okay? Was he resting? Did he have everything he needed?

He had sent me his address as promised and let me know when he arrived home. He said Mrs. Cope had made sure he was settled before leaving, but that was hours ago. I wanted to check on him, but I didn't want to disturb him from resting.

And the thought of being alone with him, in his house, was driving me to distraction. Even if he was recovering, the thought of being close to him again, made my heart race.

Finally by two o'clock, I let Jess believe what she wanted, and I went home. I quickly changed, put the pot of soup into a carrying container, adding the cookies I remembered in the freezer, then dropped by the store to pick up some bread and other things I thought Edward might like. I shook my head at my own ridiculousness. He was a grown man and knew he was having surgery. I was sure he had plenty of supplies on hand, and he probably didn't need juice or ginger ale, but I wanted to make sure.

With a nervous inhale of air, I followed the directions that would take me to him, wondering the whole time if he was as anxious to see me as I was to see him.

And shaking my head when I realized I had no idea when he had become so important.

Or why.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I have been remiss in my thanks to my prereaders, Pam and Trina. I also got a lot of encouragement from Hope, and Drotuno - so thank you ladies. And of course to Midnight Cougar who is always beside me, red pen in hand. Thank you.**

 **See you on the weekend.**


	5. Chapter 5

I gaped as I pulled up outside the house, and quickly rechecked I had the right address. This couldn't be Edward's house.

It was huge.

Painted Delaware blue and plum, the house had a massive wrap around porch, and was highly stylized with moldings and unique windows. Some of them were huge and I knew the light inside must be fantastic. The gardens surrounding the house were rich with color and the land backed onto the forest.

It was simply stunning.

I stared at it again. Why would Edward live in this enormous house all alone?

Slowly, I got out of the car and grabbed the bags and the carrier of soup. The key was in the mailbox as Edward promised, and I quietly made my way through the house, gasping in delight when I saw the awesome kitchen. The maple cabinets and quartz countertop gleamed in the sunlight. The appliances were all modern and the grand size of the room took my breath away. My entire apartment would fit in it, with space left over. I could see a mostly empty dining room to the left with a large sideboard in it, and a big family room to the right which held two over-sized sofas and a massive big screen TV over the fireplace. The rooms were all redone and painted in muted colors, but lacked any personal touches. Aside from a couple prints on one wall, there was nothing to break up the space or give me more insight into Edward himself.

All the rooms looked like they were waiting for something.

Or someone.

I put away the groceries and placed the pot of soup back on the stove, turning the heat to low so it would stay warm. Glancing in the cupboards and refrigerator, I was glad I had brought the fresh bread and juice. His supplies were sparse. I poured some juice and carried it upstairs, trying to stay quiet. Obviously, Edward was asleep and I didn't want to disturb him. I peeked in a couple rooms before I found the right one, once again surprised at the size of the house. I counted four bedrooms on this floor and I was sure I had seen a few closed doors downstairs and what looked to be staircase leading to a third floor.

Stepping into Edward's room I halted, taking in a deep breath. It smelled just like him. Warm and rich, like the rarest of cognacs that drenched your senses before the taste filled your mouth. Edward was indeed asleep, his head pressed into the pillow, glasses still on his nose. A book lay on his chest and his hands were limp at his side; a position I was familiar with having fallen asleep reading many times. I tiptoed over, taking the book and laying it on his nightstand beside the juice I brought him. I bit my lip, uncertain, and as gently as I could, tugged off his glasses, and laid them on top of the book. I snapped off the light, turning back and freezing as Edward's eyes fluttered open.

"Bella?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Hi," I whispered back. "I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep."

He began to sit up, and I placed my hand on his chest to stop him. "Rest, Edward, please."

"I'd rather sit with you."

"Later. Sleep for me."

He sighed, and I could see the weariness etched on his face. I knew he'd been through a great deal of worry lately and he'd done it all alone. I ran my fingers through his unruly hair, smiling as he leaned into my touch.

"That feels…so…wonderful," he murmured, his eyes drifting shut.

"Shhh," I crooned, not stopping my actions.

I felt him sinking back into sleep, unsure why I was so pleased I was able to help him relax.

"Third floor," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Your perfect day… almost…third floor."

 **~o0o~**

After he fell asleep, I kept stroking his hair, making sure he was really out. Then I climbed the stairs to the third floor and looked around in delight. He had his own library. The entire room was filled with shelves of books and in the corner, by the window, was a large chair and ottoman. The only other thing in the room was a tall lamp, a table and a tattered old blanket draped across the back of the well-used chair. I crossed over to the chair, finding it fascinating. It was old, patched in many places, the arms worn and frayed. But when I sat in it, it felt like sitting in a cloud. The high back and deep cushion enveloped me like a cocoon. I could imagine curling up and losing myself in a book easily. The view from the window was amazing, overlooking the backyard and forest beyond. There were more gardens laid out, and from the look of it, another couple planned. To one side a large, flat grassed area sat, fenced off and not touched. I tilted my head as I studied it, wondering what Edward's plans were for it. I would have to ask him.

Standing up, I walked over, looking at the shelves of books. He had so many, and yet the shelves were still not full. I thought of the living room downstairs and the shelves of movies beside the mantle. My heart clenched a little knowing Edward lived an even more solitary life than I did. He filled his time with reading and watching movies. My fingers trailed over the well-bent spine of a few books that were obviously his favorites. I wondered if, maybe, we could fill some of our time, together, here in this room, or downstairs, curled up on the sofa together watching a movie.

I shook my head thinking that my perfect day might very well now include a shy, sweet man who slumbered downstairs; one who brought out intense feelings of protectiveness as well as desire I couldn't explain or understand.

After checking on Edward, I stirred the soup and went back up to the third floor. I grabbed one of his dog-eared books and settled into the chair, opening the cover. It was warm in the sun; the peacefulness around me was soothing and all too soon I felt my eyes drifting shut. I hadn't slept much last night, or even that well since my first encounter with Edward, and it was all too comfortable in this old chair. When I turned my face into the fabric, Edward's scent drifted over me, filling my lungs and making me smile. I was surrounded by him. It was my last coherent thought before I fell asleep.

 **~o0o~**

I woke up warm and feeling strangely content. My eyes fluttered open, widening in surprise when I saw Edward sitting on the ottoman, looking at me with an indulgent smile. I sat upright with a small gasp.

"How long have I been asleep?"

He laid his hands on my legs, rubbing them soothingly. "Not long, I think. Maybe forty-five minutes."

"Why are you up?"

His smile grew wider. "I could smell something good, but you weren't in the kitchen and I wondered if you came up here." He paused, suddenly looking nervous. "Do you like it, Bella? My little hideaway?"

"I love it! And this chair…" I patted the arms. "It's so comfortable."

He nodded, and spoke in a sad voice. "It was my mother's. It's one of the few things I have of hers. She used to sit in it and read to me." His finger ran over the worn material. "My father threw it out. I dragged it to the neighbor's and begged her to keep it for me. She held onto it for me all these years. It was the first thing I brought here."

"How old were you when she died?"

He looked up, the pain clearly evident in his eyes. "Eleven."

I clasped his hand in mine. "Edward," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." He smiled softly. "I know it needs to be re-covered. I just hate the thought of giving it to someone to do. I worry it won't feel the same."

"I could do it."

"What? You could?"

"I took a course to learn how to reupholster with a friend years ago. She likes to learn new things—usually skills I'd never really use, but I enjoyed doing it and I've kept it up. We could pick the fabric and do it together." Then worried I had overstepped, I added, "If you want."

He nodded, his eyes glowing behind his glasses. "You'd do that? For me?"

"Yes."

"I want."

I blushed at his intense gaze. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you just won the lottery or something. It's just me, Edward."

He leaned forward, his scent washing over me. "Bella, you _are_ my lottery."

I didn't know how to respond.

But his words warmed my soul.

 **~o0o~**

Edward looked up from his bowl, finally taking in a breath. I was honestly beginning to wonder if he had eaten anything substantial in days. "Will you make me soup every day?"

I chuckled and indicated the huge kitchen around me. "If I can use this incredible kitchen, yes."

"Done."

"Do you not cook?"

"No, I can cook, well, sort of. It just doesn't taste like this." He dunked another piece of bread into the thick broth and popped it in his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. "I do well on a barbeque, though. Maybe we could trade?"

"Like cook together?"

He peered up at me from under his lashes. "Yeah. Together. If you want?"

I grinned at his use of my words from earlier, then giggled as I did the same. "I want."

 **~o0o~**

"I really don't want to go back to bed."

"You need to rest."

He pouted slightly, his full lips stuck out making him look about twelve. I shook my head as I laughed at him. "You're a terrible patient."

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"I'll lie down, if you lie with me."

I hesitated, and seeing me pause, Edward rushed to speak again. "Just to rest, Bella."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later, I was ensconced on Edward's comfortable bed, my head resting on deep, lush pillows and Edward's head resting on my lap, my fingers lazily running through his riotous hair. He sighed in pleasure as I caressed his scalp. "I love it when you do that," he murmured.

"You're so easy to make happy."

He stared up at me, his green eyes soft and honest. "It's you that makes me happy."

" _Edward—"_

"Do you…feel something between us, Bella? Something…special? Or is it only me?"

"No, I feel it," I whispered, grazing my fingertips over his forehead. "It's a little scary."

"Why?"

"I feel so much…and we started so, ah…"

"Passionately?"

I felt my cheeks flush, and Edward beamed up at me. "I liked our start, Bella. I know it was unusual and certainly unconventional, but it happened for a reason."

"You really believe that?"

"Yes."

"We hardly know each other."

"We'll change that. I'll tell you anything you want to know. I only want the chance to tell you." He swallowed; his eyes now nervous. "If you want that?"

"I do."

He relaxed, lacing his fingers with mine. "Good."

"Sleep, Edward. I'll be here when you wake up."

He sighed as he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. I kept stroking his hair until I felt my own eyes drift shut.

Together, we rested.

* * *

 **So, a small glimpse into his past.**

 **Thank you for reading. For those of you surrounded by the heavy storms, I hope you stay safe.**

 **See you mid-week.**


	6. Chapter 6

~Edward~

I woke up gradually, the strangest feeling infusing my body. The constant never-ending ache of loneliness—the one that sat like cement, pressing against my chest was gone. Instead, I felt light…happy?

I opened my eyes and source of the lightness was right beside me—asleep.

Bella was curled on her side, one hand tucked under her cheek as she slumbered, the other hand resting lightly on my chest. My larger hand was covering hers, keeping it in place.

Her touch made me happy.

Tentatively, I lifted my hand and gently caressed her cheek. The skin was soft, warm; giving away under my fingers as I touched her.

Her eyelashes fluttered open: her dark eyes wide and timid as she gazed at me.

"You're so pretty," I whispered. "Your skin…it's so soft, Bella—I can't stop touching you."

Her hand curled around mine. "I like it when you touch me."

I sighed. "You don't know how often I wanted to do that. How often I wanted to come sit beside you and say hello—take your hand and feel it in mine."

"In the cafeteria?"

"Yes. Sometimes I'd see you in the hall or by the pharmacy as well. But I could never get up the nerve to approach you."

"Why didn't you? Did you really think I wouldn't talk to you?"

"I didn't know…I couldn't risk it. I couldn't take…I couldn't take it again."

"Take what?"

"Take more rejection. Especially from you."

She shifted closer. "Edward—can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything."

"You keep telling me how shy you are, how women make you nervous and how worried you were about talking to me…but, when, we, ah…" Her voice trailed off and the loveliest color washed across her cheeks, diffused and glowing, as she hesitated.

"When we?" I prompted gently.

"In the clinic…when we…when you…"

I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be that red. Her cheeks blazed in color, the red creeping down her neck, like a slow-moving burn. I had to help her out.

"When we made love?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

I pulled her teeth away from the tender flesh, tapping the soft skin. "Ask me."

"That night…in the clinic. Was it some sort of…fantasy for you? The mystery girl? Or were you just overwhelmed with everything?"

I shook my head, reaching out to cup her warm cheek, my rough fingers stroking her skin. "I was tense and nervous when I got there. I was worried about what was happening with my health and frankly dreading the thought of what I had to do."

She smirked a little. "Leaving the donation, you mean?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And you were there. The girl I'd been staring at for months. With your sweet smile and breathy voice, talking to me. Acting as though you cared that I was nervous."

"I did care."

"I know. You were funny too, saying things, then literally rolling your eyes at them, embarrassed at your own words."

"I was. Jess is so much better at handling the patients than I am."

I shook my head. "No, you were perfect, Bella. You made me feel comfortable. You were just you. Funny and sweet and rather shy. The exact way I hoped you would be."

"And then?"

"Then you left me in a room, and all I could think about was that you were there. Close. All I could smell was your perfume." I dropped my gaze, feeling embarrassed. "I was in a room filled with porn to help get me in the mood, and all I could think about was you. How pretty you were. How good your hand felt when you held mine for a minute. How soft your lips looked, and how much I wanted to taste them. I was so…turned on by you."

"But you…"

I raised my gaze to hers. "I couldn't. Not with you there. I wanted _you_ …not my hand." I sighed. "You came into the room, and I lost control. I wanted you so much."

"You were very…passionate. And…in control. For someone who says he's shy, you seemed, well, you seemed to know what you were doing."

"Shy people have sex too, Bella."

Her eyes widened, and I couldn't help it. I cupped her cheek again, feeling the heat of her embarrassment, and I brushed my lips against the warmth. Her own shyness pleased me greatly, although I didn't know why. Perhaps because it was honest and real.

"I've had girlfriends. I've had sex," I stated. I pressed my hand harder to her skin. "I've never had… _this_ before now."

"This?"

"I feel a connection with you—a strong one." I shifted a little closer. "Do you feel it?"

She nodded. "I do."

"Does it scare you?"

"It's a little overwhelming."

"What can I do to help make it less overwhelming?"

"I need to know you… Can you tell me…about your life?"

I rolled onto my back, tucking an arm under my head. Bella curled into me, resting her head on my chest. I nuzzled her hair, taking a few moments to gather my thoughts.

"Emily was my first girlfriend. She moved in next door not long after my mom had passed. We were both quiet, nervous kids, and we sort of gravitated toward each other. We were friends first, then as we changed, our relationship changed. We were each other's first—in everything. First kiss, first grope… first time. We learned from each other." I sighed quietly. "At the time, I thought she'd be in my life forever."

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "We grew up, our world evolved, and we didn't. When she left in the fall for college, we promised to make it work, but by the time she came home at Christmas, she'd changed, and she told me she met someone else."

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Our lives had taken different paths. I met Sam a year later and he was perfect for her. He brought out the confidence she was lacking—I had never seen her so sure of herself. They're married now and have two kids."

"But you must have been heartbroken at the time?"

"I was sad. And I missed her. I threw myself into school and kept busy."

"Did you meet anyone else?"

"I tried—I was still shy and with only ever being with Emily, I wasn't very good at the bar scene or starting conversations with girls. I had a few disastrous dates, even fewer decent ones, but nothing lasted long…" I let my voice trail off.

"Until?" she prompted.

I pulled myself up, leaning back against the headboard.

Bella sat up, looking at me. "Never mind, Edward. We can stop now."

"No. Just not here. Maybe we can go downstairs and sit on the sofa?" I attempted a small smile at her. "I could use some pain meds and a cup of coffee."

"Of course."

She stood up and extended her hand. I wrapped mine around it, wondering if she'd offer her touch again so willingly once she heard my whole story.

 **~o0o~**

Settled on the sofa with a cup of coffee, Bella fussed around me, plumping pillows and tucking a blanket around my legs. She gave me my pain meds, watched as I swallowed them, then placed a plate of cookies in front of me, and finally sat down. I smiled at her caring ways, my chest warming at her actions. It had been a long time since anyone had shown they cared.

I clasped her hand, studying the faint lines of blue under her skin. Her hand fit so well within mine, and I lifted her wrist to my mouth, kissing the pale skin gently.

"Maybe you should rest."

"Later." I tried to make a joke, smiling feebly at her. "After you hear my story you may decide to leave. I can sleep then."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving, Edward."

I really hoped she meant that.

"I was a shy kid. More like my mother than my father, when I think back. I loved to spend time with her—she taught me to garden, to read, play the piano—all the things she loved so much."

"You play the piano?"

"I do."

"Do you have one?" she asked eagerly.

I smiled at her. "It's in the room off the kitchen. It's sort of my office/music room. I'll show it to you later."

"Will you play for me?"

"Yes."

She sighed happily, and I dropped a kiss to her head. She was so easy to please.

"My father and I never got along. He was very gruff, cold, and overbearing. I never understood what my mother saw in him, but I imagine she must have loved him—at least at some point. She was our buffer, but when she died, that died as well. He hated my reticence and constantly berated me for it, which in turn only made it worse."

"How did she die?" she asked quietly.

"She was hit by a car—she was standing on the corner and a driver lost control. My father picked me up from school, told me what happened, and then informed me the funeral was in two days. He refused to let me see her and had her cremated right away. He never gave me the chance to say goodbye, and every time I tried to talk about her, he cut me off. He got rid of all her things immediately after the funeral." I drew in a deep breath, remembering the pain of coming home and finding all her things gone. "I came home from school one day, and her chair and ottoman were by the road waiting to be picked up by the garbage men. My neighbor found me crying, trying to drag them back up the driveway. Mrs. Jones was so kind and helped me take them to her place—she promised me she'd keep them safe for me." I closed my eyes. "I loved that chair—I'd sit on the ottoman and my mom would sit in it and read to me, while she played with my hair."

"I'm glad you have it."

"She also kept some boxes of personal things my father had tossed out—she pulled them right from the garbage bins he'd dumped them in. Her favorite knickknacks and books. I still have them downstairs."

"You haven't unpacked them?"

"No. One day—maybe soon."

"I'll help you when you're ready."

I squeezed her hand. "I'd like that."

"I'm sorry your father was so distant."

"I wish he was only distant. I spent most of my time alone. When he was around, he was demanding and cruel. Nothing I did was good enough. No decision I made was right. He made the decision I had to be a doctor—the same as him. That was the only acceptable future for me." I had to stand up and move around as I felt the nervous tension mounting in my stomach. Bella stayed quiet, but I felt her watchful eyes as I shuffled around the room. "When I told him I wasn't going to be a doctor—it wasn't what I wanted and I told him what I had decided to do, work with computers and programs—" I ran my hand over my chest reflectively, sucking in a deep breath, and risked looking at Bella. "It wasn't pretty."

Her eyes grew round and she stood up. "Did he hit you, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Did that happen a lot?"

"He usually used words, but on occasion he would strike out. He knew where to hit so it hurt, but I could hide it. Couldn't let anyone think he was anything less than the perfect doctor and father, you know."

"That fucking bastard!"

I gaped at her, not expecting such a loud outburst. She was right, though. I sat down on the sofa, taking her with me.

"We argued and things escalated. He told me to either get my head out of my ass and act like a man or get out of his house. He told me if I left school, changed my career, he would disown me. He never wanted to see me again."

"So you left."

"I did."

"How did you manage?"

"I moved into a small place across town, switched schools, worked a few part-time jobs, and made it by until I was twenty-one."

"What happened when you were twenty-one?"

I smiled sadly. "As hard as he tried, the one thing my father couldn't take away from me, was the trust fund my mother had set up, which came from her parents. When I turned twenty-one, I had access to the funds."

"Oh. That must have helped greatly."

I picked up her hand, playing with her fingers, stroking the warm skin of her palm.

"Edward?" she prompted.

"The money did help. I was able to work less and concentrate on my courses. I still was careful—it's not as if it was an endless supply."

She slipped her fingers between mine, squeezing my hand. "But something happened."

"Yes, it did. I met a girl. She seemed too good to be true. Pretty, smart, and nice. I thought she liked me."

"But?"

"She told me she was a private person. She didn't like to go to parties or do the whole date-thing. I didn't mind, really, since I was rather awkward in groups anyway. We'd meet at my place, since I lived off campus, or the library or coffee shop. If we went to a movie or out to dinner, it was usually out of the way places."

Feeling edgy, I kissed the smoothness of Bella's wrist and released her hand. I stood up, prowling around the room again.

"She started asking me for things. First it was a movie she wanted. A new CD. Then a shirt or a jacket she saw. Flowers. The odd twenty bucks. One day she asked if I could give her a couple hundred dollars—she'd overextended herself."

Bella bit her lip, and indicated I should keep going.

"I always gave her what she asked for. I never questioned why she would think I could afford it when she couldn't. I never gave it a second thought."

"She started talking about a trip to Europe in the summer. Wanting to travel around and see things. One day she put an itinerary in front of me and asked what I thought." I sighed. "It was quite the trip she had planned."

"And she expected you to pay for it?"

I nodded, running my hand through my hair in embarrassment. "She worked in the admission office. Somehow, she found out about my trust fund, and decided she was going to help me spend it. She must have overheard a conversation I had with someone about being able to pay my tuition in full. She orchestrated meeting me and made herself out to be the kind of girl she thought I would like." I laughed humorlessly. "She did it very well. I had no clue."

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. "She had two lives. The sweet girl with me, and the wilder let's-party girl, with her real friends. She had other boyfriends, too. We ran in such different circles I had no idea until it was all out in the open. I always thought she was working or studying. She had me completely fooled."

"When you care about someone, you believe what they tell you."

"I believed her. I wanted to believe her. But when I told her I wasn't going or paying for a trip of such excess, she had a lot to say on the matter. She was…blunt. She told me exactly what she thought of me, and why she'd been with me."

Bella held out her hand, and I grasped it, letting her tug me back to the sofa.

"She hurt you."

"It wasn't me she liked—it was my bank account. And just like my father, when I refused to give her what she wanted, she rejected me." I exhaled hard. "She told me I was the most boring person she'd ever met. She also said the only thing that made it tolerable was I was good in bed. Otherwise, no amount of money would have made her stay with me. She informed me I'd never be anything but a loser."

Bella's hand slipped under my chin, lifting my face. "She was wrong. So was your father."

"Were they?"

She moved her hands, cupping my face. "Yes."

I leaned into her gentle touch. "What do you think of me, Bella?"

"I think you have a lot of gifts. I think you're kind, sweet, thoughtful…and wonderful. I want to get to know you—not the person your father wanted you to be, or because you have some money in the bank. I want to know more of the Edward I've seen the past few days." She smiled tenderly. "I like him—very much."

I covered her hand with mine, pressing her palm to my skin. "I like you. I more than like you."

Our gazes locked, and slowly I leaned down, brushing my mouth over hers. Her lips moved beneath mine—pliant, pressing, and she sighed. I leaned my forehead to hers, feeling strangely content as I closed my eyes.

"You need to rest, Edward."

"I don't want to," I pouted, opening my eyes.

"How about you lie here, and put your head on my lap? You don't have to sleep, you can rest and talk more, if you want."

"Okay."

I slid down, letting her drape the blanket over me, and adjust the pillow under my head. The feeling of her fingers drifting through my hair made me smile. I loved being close to her. I loved how her touch made me feel—cared for, protected…maybe even loved. Sharing with her parts of my past had made the hurt ease somewhat. It was as if saying the words, let the poison leak out, and her gentle affirmation that I was worthy of more, helped mend some of the cracks. She made me feel whole. And she was still here.

With a contented sigh, I shut my eyes, surrendering to the warmth of her closeness and the gentleness of her caresses.

* * *

 **See you on the weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward slept with his hand clutched to mine. Even when he shifted, his grip never loosened. As I watched him sleep, studying the contours of his face, I shook my head sadly. Until now, he had been so utterly alone and closed off from the world. He'd been told and shown for so long he wasn't good enough. Gently, I ran my fingers through his hair, smiling when his head tilted closer to my touch. Even in his sleep, he sought closeness.

He was so starved for affection. I vowed to show him as much as he wanted—he, himself, gave it freely, and I wanted to return it fully.

I glanced around the large room. I could imagine spending more time here with him, once he recovered. With some additions, it could be a warm, welcoming space. My thoughts drifted to the boxes I had seen in one of the empty rooms upstairs. Maybe I could convince him to unpack some of his mother's things and help him find a place for them—make the house homier. It might bring him some comfort to see her things around his home, and help him move forward. His father had tried to take away all his memories of her. Maybe it was time to help him bring them back to life.

Outside, shadows were beginning to form as the sun dipped lower in the sky. With a sigh, I realized I would have to go home soon. I looked down at Edward, asleep and at peace. I hoped he would want me to come back in the morning. I certainly wanted to return.

~o0o~

Edward shifted and I shut my Kindle, looking down as he opened his tired eyes. "Hey."

A smile—shy, warm, and so sweet—lit his face. "Hi."

"You had a good nap."

He rolled carefully, his head still cradled in my lap, staring up at me. Reaching up, his hand cupped my cheek. "I rest very well when you're close."

Covering his hand, I turned my face to his palm and kissed it. "Good."

"I need you, Bella."

I sighed. "That's a new feeling for me."

"Why?"

"My parents were divorced when I was young, Edward. I went back and forth between them, but neither of them ever needed me. I was more a bother than anything to both of them, I think. My last boyfriend found me clingy. He hated when I fussed." I met his sad gaze. "My friends all have families or are busy with their own relationships. No one has ever needed me until you."

"You're alone as I am."

I bit my lip, taking his hand. "Not anymore."

"No," he insisted. "Not anymore. We have each other."

We sat silent for the moment, simply looking at each other. His green gaze was open, honest, and content.

"I'm going to make you something to eat, and get you settled before I go."

A frown marred his face. "Go?"

"I have to go home, Edward."

"Will you…will you come back?"

"If you want me to."

"I don't want you to leave, Bella. So yes, I want you to come back."

I kissed his forehead. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"You'll spend the day?"

"You might be sick of me."

He glanced down, then raised his eyes to mine. "No," he stated firmly. "I won't. Forever wouldn't be enough time with you, Bella."

My breath caught, and I blushed. His words rang out with honesty. He truly felt that way.

"Okay, well, maybe we'll start with tomorrow and take it from there."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled wide. "Sounds good."

 **~o0o~**

I searched through his cupboards as he ate more soup. "You need to stock up, Edward."

He sighed. "I hate grocery shopping."

I grabbed a box of crackers and sat beside him, tearing open the box and reaching in for a handful. "I love shopping. Imagining what I'll make…finding the ingredients, planning meals." I chewed a cracker and swallowed, waving my hand around the kitchen. "I don't do it much, being on my own. If I had a kitchen like this, you might not get me out of it. I'd be cooking all the time."

"It's yours."

"Pardon me?"

"The kitchen. Consider it yours. Cook as much as you want. Stay as long as you want."

"Be careful. I might take you up on that offer."

"I'm hoping you do."

"Do you like to cook at all?"

He pushed his bowl away and reached over, taking a handful of crackers himself, munching away on them. "I kind of throw stuff together. I barbeque a lot, and make simple things. Otherwise, I sort of stick to premade stuff."

I tsked at him. "That's not good for you."

He shrugged, swallowing the mouthful of crackers. "I've survived so far."

My hand froze as I reached for the box of crackers. His words hit me; the meaning of them so profound, I wondered if he even had a clue.

He had survived so far. That was exactly what he had done. Survived. He hadn't lived. He'd survived. Tears filled my eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, sounding concerned. "Love, what's wrong?"

"No more, Edward."

He looked confused. "I can't have any more crackers?"

Standing up, I wrapped my arms around him. I loved how he instantly pulled me closer, his head resting on my chest. "No more surviving." I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm here."

His arms tightened. "I love having you here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

His voice was muffled in the material of my shirt. "Good."

 **~o0o~**

The next morning, I pulled up in front of Edward's house, smiling when I saw he was sitting on his porch swing, waiting for me.

It had been difficult to leave him last night, but I had to go home. Once he was settled and his phone was close, so he could call me any time, I had left. My small apartment seemed so empty when I got home. I had kept busy and made a list, planning on doing some grocery shopping for Edward before I went to his house. It was supposed to be cool and rainy all weekend, so I thought I could do some cooking.

 _When I told Edward my plans, he had pressed his debit card into my hand, quoting me his password. I gaped at him._

" _What are you doing? You can't give me your password!"_

 _He shook his head and kissed my cheek. "What are you going to do, Bella? Drain my bank account of a couple grand?"_

 _I stared at him. "Edward, you shouldn't just give me that information."_

" _I trust you." He hesitated. "Am I wrong to trust you, Bella?"_

" _No."_

" _I knew it. Take my card; buy whatever you think I need, whatever you want to cook. Just know, you'll be sharing it all with me."_

I blushed, thinking of the warm kiss he had pressed to my mouth after his words. And the longer one I got before I left for the night.

He came down the steps, and I pushed open my door, as eager to see him, as he was me. Without a word, he wrapped me in his arms, holding me tight.

"Good morning," I greeted him.

"It is now."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I'm fine. Please don't worry."

Reaching up, I pressed a kiss to his scruff. "I think that comes with the territory now."

His eyes warmed, softened, becoming liquid green. "Thank you," he murmured. "No one has worried about me in a very long time."

He dropped his head down, kissing me gently. "You make me feel..." he sighed. "You make me feel like I matter."

I tightened my arms. "You do matter, Edward. Very much."

 **~o0o~**

The house smelled delicious. Time passed quickly as I chopped and stirred. Edward insisted he wanted to help, and after he expressed shock at the groceries I brought with me, he refused to go and lie down to rest as I instructed. "I want to be with you. I'm tired of lying down." He almost pouted.

I gave in easily, since I liked having him around too. Outside, the rain had started. Edward put on some music, and after I had a cup of coffee, I got busy.

Edward hummed in appreciation as he did yet another taste test from one of the containers. "I love chili. Can we have some for lunch?"

I pointed to the small pot on the back of the stove. "I saved some." Teasing, I smacked his hand. "If you keep tasting, there won't be any left."

Good naturedly, he smiled and set his spoon into the sink. "My freezer will be full."

"That's the point. You'll have lots of choice. Whatever you want, you can heat up."

He was silent for a moment. "I hope…you'll be here to share some with me?"

I glanced at him. He was looking at the floor, studying something fascinating since he kept his eyes down.

"Edward," I started, "look at me."

His gaze met mine, nervous and cautious. I smiled at him, tilting my head as I studied him. "I'll be here. But, I have to go back to work on Monday. You're home all week alone. You can pull out a container, toss it in the microwave, and heat it up." I stepped forward. "I have a yoga class I'm starting on Monday nights with Tanya and Irina." I grimaced. "How they talked me into that, I'm not sure. And I start my computer course in a couple of weeks, which is on Wednesdays, so the prepared meals will come in handy—I know you'll eat well."

He looked at the containers covering his countertop. "Thanks to you I will. And I'll enjoy the ones I share with you even more."

"I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I want to be with you too, okay?"

He slipped his arm around my waist, drawing me close. "Thank you. I know I worry too much…this just seems too good to be real."

"I'm here. I'm real."

"Okay." He chuckled. "Why do I have trouble imagining Tanya and Irina at a yoga class? Isn't it sort of a…silent time? Those two talk up a storm."

I laughed. "We did a couple classes a month ago. I'm not very good, but I hope to get better. It helps me concentrate and relax. It's supposed to improve balance, which in my case is a bonus. I am rather clumsy at times. They actually enjoy it too—the peace and quiet. Although once class is over, they make up for it." I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure they are going to pump me about you."

"What will you say?" he asked, running his finger down my cheek.

"What should I tell them?"

"Whatever you want."

I sighed. "I'm a pretty private person, Edward."

A strange look flitted over his face. I cupped his cheek when I realized how that sounded to him. He had heard that before and been hurt.

"No. Not like that. They're my friends, so I'll be honest with them. I'm fairly certain they've already figured it out anyway." I grinned then wrinkled my nose. "Neither of us was very good at the whole casual friend thing at the hospital."

A glimmer of a smile appeared on his lips. "Not really."

"They'll keep it to themselves for now. I won't talk about us at work, at least not yet. I don't want, ah, anyone to make the connection. It's against the rules. If Lauren's brain actually kicked in for a minute and she said something or anyone else started asking questions, I could lose my job."

"I understand."

"I'm not keeping you a secret—I won't hide the fact we're seeing each other, but I'm not going to announce it over the intercom," I assured him. "I just want to keep us… _us_ , if that makes any sense. We're still…new."

He nodded and I was relieved he didn't seem upset. "We _are_ new, Bella. I don't mind keeping it private, either. We can keep our personal life outside the hospital until we decide the time is right."

"Okay."

"And Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you're clumsy. I love watching you move."

I turned back to the stove; the heat in my cheeks due to the steam coming from the hot pots. At least, that was what I told myself.

 **~o0o~**

The final pot containing spaghetti sauce simmered away, and as I leaned over to add the mushrooms Edward had chopped, it bubbled up; the rich tomato sauce splattering up my chest, all over the apron and my T-shirt. I laughed as I looked down at my shirt, and the large spot of tomato sauce that covered the left side. "Good thing I brought a change of clothes. Even my apron failed."

"Are you burned?" he asked, hurrying over.

"I'm fine." I wiped the splatter. "Happens all the time." I turned down the burner, and put the lid on the pot. "I'll let it simmer and it's done."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Splatters are part of cooking." I studied him, noticing the lines of exhaustion around his eyes. I knew he was pushing himself.

I grabbed the coffee pot and sat down at the table, filling our mugs. "Edward, you have some medical knowledge, I assume?"

He nodded. "I did pre-med before I, ah, changed careers. I'm pretty knowledgeable with terms as well, given my job."

"Right—and I have some too, being a nurse and all."

He quirked his eyebrow at me. "And?"

"You know how hard anesthesia is on a person's body, right? Even if the procedure is fairly minor, your body needs to recover. You understand that."

"Yes."

"And emotionally, I know how hard this has been, dealing with all of this on your own."

He didn't meet my eyes, only nodding, his fingers tracing the design in the top of the small table.

"Then why are you fighting this so hard? You need to rest." I leaned forward, clasping his hands. "If you rest, you'll recover quicker."

He looked past me, out the window, where the rain beat a gentle rhythm on the glass.

"My father hated any sign of weakness. I wasn't allowed to show my feelings—good or bad—and I certainly wasn't allowed to give in to something as insignificant as fatigue." His voice changed, becoming monotone and clipped. "Cullens push through, no matter what."

"That's your father talking, not you—and it's not a sign of weakness, it's simply the facts." I squeezed his hands. "Stop listening to him, Edward. I don't think you're weak."

He looked down at our hands. "What do you think, Bella?"

"I think you're wonderful—and you're strong—you simply haven't realized it yet. You're warm, kind, gentle, funny…" I sighed. "I could go on for hours, Edward. "You're handsome, shy, and so sexy it makes my head spin."

He peeked up, his cheeks coloring. "Yeah?"

I pushed back the hair that had fallen over his eyes. "Yeah." Then I chuckled. "But you need a haircut."

"I know."

"I used to cut my dad's."

"So you recover furniture, cut hair, cook like a dream, and you like me? How did I get so lucky?"

I pressed my lips to his. "I'm the lucky one, Edward."

He held me close, kissing me deeply. "Thank you, Bella."

"Will you rest? Please?"

"What will you do?"

"You're going to lie down. I'm going to finish the sauce, bake some cookies, and put things away."

"Cookies? Like the ones you brought over?"

I nodded. "I saw the way you ate those up. Once I'm done, we'll have lunch and maybe we can watch a movie—just relax."

"I can handle that."

"Okay. Off you go. Rest, Mister."

He stood up. "Bossy woman."

"I am. Get used to it."

His arms came around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I can handle that too. I like your sort of bossiness."

I snuggled against him.

"I like this," I whispered. "I love being close to you."

His arms tightened. "I love," he swallowed, "…it too."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you mid-week.**


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend flew by. There was lots of resting, movies, hand–holding, and snuggling. Saturday night, the gentle rain became a storm so intense I actually shook in Edward's arms. He refused to let me drive home in the downpour, stating it was too late and too dangerous. I fell asleep curled beside him, safe in his embrace as he hummed a soft song. He woke up long before me, and when I padded downstairs to the kitchen, he greeted me with a warm kiss and a coffee. He couldn't cook a great deal, but he could brew a good pot of coffee. The skies were still gloomy, which made it easier to persuade him to take it easy, and the day passed in hours of lazy contentment.

I gathered my things after dinner, hating to leave him. My time with him convinced me he was, indeed starving for affection. He loved to cuddle, hold hands and be touched—he sought my touch constantly. The pleasure he got when I would run my fingers through his hair and stroke his head was heartwarming. Every time I left the room and returned, he smiled as if I'd been gone for hours, not minutes. And he loved to talk—music, movies, places he wanted to travel, things he wanted to do, plans he had for his house. I loved listening to him; he would forget his shyness and become animated , using his hands to make a point, his smile wide when he'd say something amusing that made me laugh. Which he did—a lot. When he was comfortable, he was so different from the withdrawn, shy man the world saw on a daily basis.

Even after I got home, he called and we talked for hours until I yawned—long and loud into the phone. "You need to sleep, love," he murmured. "I shouldn't have kept you so long."

"I like talking to you."

He sighed. "I like talking to you, as well. I've talked more to you in the last couple days than I've spoken in an entire year, I think."

That made my chest ache. He had so much to offer. He was intelligent, well-read, articulate, as well as being funny. "You can talk to me anytime, Edward. I'll always listen."

"I know—it means so much. Go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward."

"Night, love."

Sleep took a long time to find me. Somehow, I missed being close to Edward. As strange as it seemed, it was true.

 **~o0o~**

For the first time ever, I wasn't happy about returning to work. I was glad Jess was back at the helm, with Mike recovering well, because it meant I could concentrate on what I did best—staying behind the scenes and taking care of the phones, billings, and schedules.

Still, I was distracted. I knew Edward was fine. He was only home because his boss insisted he take a week off, since he had so much vacation time accrued. Mrs. Cope went over on Monday afternoon, fussed over him for a few hours, and made him lunch. It was not, he assured me, when I called him that night, the right kind of fussing, and her vegan lunch wasn't high on his list of favorites. Still, I knew he appreciated it, even if he told me her zucchini bread was completely uneatable, and he'd eaten an entire container of spaghetti I'd left in the refrigerator not long after she left. "It was bird food, Bella," he insisted. "She puts seeds in everything. I don't like bird food."

Tanya and Irina had been surprisingly easy on me when it came to the subject of Edward. I told them we had met at the hospital, and I thought he was amazing. They both told me he was well-respected, and that all the single women tried and failed to get his attention. I blushed when Tanya winked at me. "Obviously, he's been taken for a while. He just took his time in letting you know about it." I knew it wasn't the last I would hear about this, but I was grateful they let it go for now. I felt very protective of Edward and our relationship.

Today, he planned on puttering around the house and working in his beloved garden. I would see him tonight, and we could text if we wanted to. In fact, he had already sent me a sweet one, wishing me a good day and telling me he was looking forward to seeing me tonight.

His surgery was fairly minor, his recovery would be fast, he was feeling okay, and yet I fretted. By the afternoon, my distraction was obvious. Jess came into my office and shut the door, sitting across from me.

"Bella," she began.

"What?" I looked at her, worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You aren't yourself."

"I'm sorry?" I offered, unsure what else to say.

"Are you still feeling unwell?"

"No, I'm fine, Jess. I, ah, I have a friend who has been under the weather. I've been looking after him, and I guess I'm a little worried."

Her eyebrows shot up. " _Him_?"

I could feel my cheeks getting red. "Yes, him. He's recovering from surgery, and needs help."

"A friend?" she repeated.

I paused. Was he my boyfriend? We hadn't labeled our relationship. I knew how I felt about him, and I was sure he felt pretty strongly, too.

I shrugged. "We're taking it slow."

She regarded me for a minute. "Lauren is here for the next couple weeks. I have Angela for a few hours every day, too. They can answer the phones and help out front. You can take the rest of the week off."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're obviously worried. You have three weeks of holidays in the bank, plus some overtime hours. So you can use a few of them while I have extra staff."

"But, Mike…" I sputtered.

"Is in the next building, being looked after until he is well enough to go home. I can go see him anytime I want. When he's released, I'll need some time off, but right now, we're covered. Go and look after your friend, and come back next week." She paused, then grinned. "It's an order."

I smiled back, relieved. "Thank you."

She leaned forward. "When you get back I expect a full, detailed report on your"—she winked _—"friend."_

"Slow, remember?"

She shook her head, standing up and opening the door. "Don't let the grass grow under your feet, Bella. Life is too short. Now finish up and go home."

She left, and I stared after her. She was right. Life was too short.

And Edward was too special.

 **~o0o~**

I parked my car, using the key Edward gave me, and let myself into the house. It was quiet, but I knew he might be napping. I looked in the living area, his room, and the third floor but they were all empty. When I looked out the window, I saw him at the far corner of the yard, kneeling in the dirt of one of the gardens. Quickly, I made my way outside, stopping to grab him a bottle of cold water.

He was concentrating so deeply, he didn't even hear me approach. When I called his name, he startled and looked around, his face breaking into a wide smile of greeting when he saw me.

"Bella, love! What are you doing here so early?" He stood up, a small grimace crossing his face as he stepped toward me. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. I was given the rest of the day off and I came to check on you."

He leaned down, brushing his lips along my cheek. "I get you all afternoon? You just made my day."

I frowned up at him. "Are you overdoing it?"

"No. Certain movements, uh, tug, that's all," he admitted, a shy smile on his face.

"Oh."

"Is that for me?" he asked, indicating the bottle of water I was holding.

Unscrewing the top, I handed it to him. "You need to make sure to stay hydrated," I scolded affectionately.

He drank eagerly and grinned. His eyes crinkled at the corners. "I will."

"Where are your glasses?"

"I don't need them to work in the garden." His hand came up, then dropped to his side. "I want to touch you, but I'm covered in mud."

"Why don't you take a break and get cleaned up. I'll make you a sandwich."

"Maybe I already ate."

I arched my eyebrow at him, and he chuckled.

"Okay, I haven't. I'll clean up, you make us a sandwich, but then I get to kiss you?"

I leaned up on my toes and pressed my mouth to his scruffy jaw. "There."

He ducked his head, capturing my mouth with his and kissing me hard. He drew back with a smirk. "Better. But I like holding you while I kiss you."

"I like that, too," I admitted.

He turned and hurried away. "Come on, love. Suddenly, I'm hungry."

I followed him, smiling. Boyfriend, for sure.

 **~o0o~**

"God, I love kissing you," Edward murmured against my lips, his warm breath drifting over my skin. "I need to kiss you all afternoon, so I don't miss you so much tomorrow."

I grinned up at him. "Would this be a good time to tell you I'm not going to work tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Jess is making me take some time off. She says I have too much vacation and overtime accumulated."

"So you're taking another day?"

"Well, the rest of the week actually, but I assumed you wouldn't want me around all the time."

His mouth was on mine instantly; his lips hard, his tongue insistent. When he pulled back, we were both panting. "You thought wrong. I want you here. As much as you want to be here."

"Really?"

He kissed me again, this time softer, his lips ghosting over mine, teasing and tasting. "That key I gave you? It's yours. Keep it. Use it. Not only for today…for as long as you want it."

We stared at each other, his eyes dark and serious. He searched my gaze, waiting I knew, for me to tell him I had plans, other things that were more important than him. But, I didn't. Nothing was more important than he was.

I cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with my thumb. "Edward, I haven't taken a sick day or even a day off since I started at the clinic. There hasn't been a reason, or a want to. I just took three more full days off for no reason other than to spend it with you."

Emotion swirled in his eyes. So much emotion, so much disbelief and worry, mixed in with something I hadn't seen before. Hope, want, and need. This lonely, sweet man had so much of that inside him, and I wanted to be the one who gave him that. I also wanted him smiling and relaxed, and we were drifting back into darker waters. Reaching up, I ruffled his hair. "I thought maybe you'd rather Mrs. Cope came back and spent the day again. I can always call her for you."

That did it. He threw his head back, laughing, hugging me tight. "Nope. One afternoon of having to eat her healthy salad and drink carrot juice, and be subjected to her rather drawn out stories about her seven grandchildren was enough. Not to mention the way she kept trying to weasel information out of me about my 'pretty girl' all afternoon. Even when I pretended to fall asleep." He groaned; the sound rumbling in his chest. "She still kept talking."

I tilted my head back. "She is very fond of you."

"I know. And she means well. But I would rather have the pleasure of your company."

"I have a few things I should do, but maybe you can come to my place one day?" I asked nervously.

"I'd like that. Anything else you want to do?"

"Maybe we can go and get the stuff to recover your mom's chair?"

His eyes softened, becoming mossy green. "I'd like that—I'd like that very much. What else?"

"I want you to have a quiet week. We'll take it a day at a time."

"That might get boring for you."

"Not a chance. Especially if it includes lots of this."

"This?"

"I love it when you hold me," I admitted quietly. "I feel so safe…so complete when I'm in your arms."

He tugged me closer, resting his chin on my head. "I love holding you." He sighed, the air drifting across my head. "Complete is the perfect word, Bella. Perfect."

 **~o0o~**

"Do you really have to go?"

"I've been here for hours."

"It's only eight. We could watch a movie."

I shook my head, laughing. "And then you'll tell me it's late and I should stay, just like you did on Saturday. I'm on to you."

He grinned, looking sheepish. "It was worth a shot."

"I'll go home, get a few things done and head to bed early. Tomorrow, I'll come over around lunch and we can go pick out material and get the things we need for the chair."

He screwed up his face in an adorable pout. "Lunch? I have to wait until lunch?"

Before I could speak, he leaned forward. "What do you have to do?"

"I need to tidy a little, do some laundry, pay some bills—little things."

He picked up my hand. "What if you brought your laundry here? It's free. You can tidy and pay your bills tonight then bring your clothes over in the morning. You could even, ah, bring a few extra things and…stay?" He said the last word quietly, yet infused it with so much longing it made my breath catch.

"Stay?"

"It's supposed to be really warm the next few days. You told me you have no air conditioning. I do. The house is nice and cool."

"I have a unit for my room," I half-heartedly protested. It didn't really work very well , especially when it got as warm as they were predicting.

"I'd like you to stay," he urged. "You can come and go as you want or need." He ran his hand through his hair in the nervous gesture I recognized by now. "It's not like I want to keep you prisoner here or anything. You can use the guest room if you prefer—although I like sleeping beside you. I just thought…"

I caught his hand before he pulled his hair right out of his head.

"I'd like that."

His relieved "yeah?" made me smile.

"Yes, Edward, I would."

"Okay then, you should go."

I started to laugh. "Now you're anxious to get rid of me?"

He shook his head. "The faster you leave, the faster you'll be back. Or…you could come back tonight, if you wanted. I could come to your place and help, then you can come back."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Or you could go to bed and relax, and I could come back tomorrow like we planned."

He chuckled. "There is that option, too. Just trying to make sure you know all your choices."

I picked up my purse, still smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"In the morning?"

Since I was bringing my laundry and my small apartment really didn't need much tidying, there seemed to be no reason not to come then. "Yes."

"Early?"

I frowned. I knew he was an early riser. Far earlier than me. "How early?"

"Sun-up is good for me."

I had to roll my eyes. He was going to keep trying. I lifted up on my toes, kissing his warm cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, Edward."

Turning his head, he caught my mouth, kissing me hard.

"In the morning. I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **Hmmm. Days together. Sleepovers. A sexy, sweet Edward. I wonder...**

 **Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Bella~**

"How about this one?" I lifted up a crisp plaid fabric in deep greens and navy, admiring the colors against the ivory background. "We could do the ottoman and arms in plain navy, maybe add a couple other pillows for comfort."

Edward fingered the material, nodding. "I like it," he stated. "It's, ah, attractive?" He grinned crookedly and chuckled. "I have no idea how to describe fabric, Bella."

"It's sharp. I like the clean pattern, and it'll look nice with the color you have on the walls." I grinned and picked up another bolt of large roses and lilacs. "Unless you want something a little more…frilly?"

He laughed, pulling me close, kissing my neck. "No. The only frilly thing I want in that chair is you."

"Okay. So the plaid and navy combination?"

"Yes." He looked around. "Maybe you could help me pick some things for the living room too?"

"What do you want?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking lost. "I don't know. I sort of went with a monochromatic scheme in that room."

I chuckled as I handed the bolts of fabric to the woman behind the counter, telling her how many yards of each I wanted. I grinned at Edward. "It's very…taupe."

"I know. I thought I'd add some…color, but once it was done, I had no idea what color to add." He leaned forward, his eyes pleading. "You're so good at this…maybe you could help me?"

I groaned softly. I would never be able to resist those eyes, or the way he pitched his voice into that low register. Not that I wanted to. I was thrilled he wanted to add some color to his home…to his life.

"Why don't we work on the chair, and then we can go shopping for some accessories if you want."

Edward screwed up his face. "Accessories? Like…shoes?"

I smirked as I pulled out a nice braided navy trim that would look great on the chair. "No—cushions, maybe a couple tables, some curtains?" I queried, holding up the trim to get his approval.

He nodded, and I added it to the pile, mentally checking off we had everything we needed.

"Ah, that sounds better."

I laid my hand on his chest. "Shoes, Edward?"

He grinned. "That's the only word I could associate with accessories…that or purse. Mrs. Cope is always telling me her accessories have to match."

I giggled. "Different accessories. We can brighten up the room, maybe you can pick out a couple prints for the walls."

"Sounds good."

I hesitated, then leaned closer. "Maybe we can go through your boxes, find some things you want to put on display? Good memories of your mom?"

I felt his heart rate pick up under my hand. He closed his eyes briefly, then nodded. "Yes, that would be good too."

Stretching up, I brushed my lips to his. "I'll be right there."

He smiled, bending down to kiss me again before I could pull away. "I know."

The woman cutting the material clucked and grinned. "You two are such a lovely couple. Is this your first house together?"

I was surprised when Edward spoke up. "Yes, it is. We're making it into our home."

"How wonderful!" She beamed.

He glanced down at me. "Wonderful," he repeated, dropping another kiss to my head.

 **~o0o~**

Edward looked up at the building. "This is where you live?"

"Yes, I forgot my scissors and staple gun. We'll need those."

"We could have bought others."

I shook my head. "These scissors are really expensive, and I'm used to them. Plus I want to show you something."

Edward got out of the car, and I noticed a slight grimace. I had insisted on driving, something he wasn't very happy about, but he gave in quickly when I sent him my best bitch brow. He was so stubborn, still refusing to admit any pain or weakness.

He walked around my small apartment and inhaled deeply. "It smells like you, Bella. Like _home_ —it's so…warm."

I smiled. "Your place smells like you to me, Edward."

His smile was shy and his voice low. "I like to think it might smell like _us_ soon."

I blushed and bit my lip. I moved past him, resisting the urge to push him on my small loveseat and kiss him stupid, since I knew he wasn't up to that quite yet. I patted the top of my favorite chair. "I wanted you to see this. I found it at a second hand store, and I recovered it."

He came over, and ran his hand along the large rolled arms. It was a mixture of fabrics, far more feminine than the ones we had picked out for his, but along the same color scheme. "I like this," he praised. "You did a great job."

"I noticed on your mom's chair there're a lot of coffee cup rings on the arm," I commented. "I thought maybe I'd do it like this and cover the arms in the navy to match the ottoman. You wouldn't see the marks then." I chuckled. "Or you could stop leaving your mug on the fabric."

He snickered. "I have a habit of doing that. I think your idea works."

"Sit in it."

He sat down and smiled. "It's very comfortable."

"That's the same foam I got for the seat cushion of yours. You're okay with how it feels?"

He nodded.

"Okay," I said, relieved. "I'll get my scissors and staple gun, and we can go and get started."

 **~o0o~**

Edward watched with anxious eyes as I began dismantling his mother's chair. He relaxed once he saw how carefully I removed each piece, laying it out on the fabric that was now taking up most of the floor in the book room, as Edward called it. We had my sewing machine set up in the corner, and everything was ready to go. Once the chair was stripped down to the wood and coils, I showed him how to check for loose nails and to tighten the springs while I started cutting the fabric. Piece by piece, I traced and outlined the chair, making sure to match the plaid and keep the grain of the navy fabric straight. We stopped for lunch, and when I suggested an afternoon nap, Edward cocked his eyebrow at me.

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Neither am I." He drew in a deep breath. "Bella, I feel fine. My incision tugs a little, but it's completely manageable. I want to help."

"I don't want you to…" My voice trailed off at the look on his face.

"I promise I won't. If I get tired, I'll stop. If you get tired, we'll stop. We don't have to do it all in a day."

"We won't. Once I finish cutting, then we have to recover the frame with the foam and batting, staple it all in place, and then we start the recovering process. We have to take the ottoman apart too. You can help me with the batting, but I'll have to do the cushions and the bottom skirt on the machine. But we should have it done tomorrow."

"Great. I took some steak out for dinner. Since it's so hot, I thought we'd barbeque."

I picked up our plates. "Sounds good."

At the sink, I looked out over the yard, admiring the gardens—the bright blooms vivid in the sun, swaying gently in the light breeze. Edward's love of gardening showed in his beautiful layouts and the plants he chose.

"Edward?"

He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hmm?"

"What is the flat, fenced off area for? A special garden?"

"No. I thought it was the perfect place for a pool. It gets the sun all afternoon and evening, but you can lay in the shade closer to the trees if you want."

"Oh!"

He leaned his chin on my shoulder, his voice close to my ear. "I loved to swim as a kid. I thought one day maybe my kids would like having a pool. I always thought I'd enjoy teaching them."

"Did your mom teach you?"

He nodded. "After she died, I'd go to the neighborhood pool alone and swim. I had to sneak in because you weren't supposed to be there without an adult. I'd hang around and sort of attach myself to a family going in. My father refused to take me."

My heart ached for the young boy who had been so alone and isolated. For the sweet, lonely man he became.

"I'm sure your kids would love for you to teach them," I whispered, my voice tight.

"My children will never doubt how loved they are, Bella." His lips moved to my ear, his voice low. "Neither will their mother."

I shivered at his tone and the quiet message behind his words.

"Do you swim?"he asked.

"I love to swim."

"Two teachers are always better than one."

I turned in his arms, staring up at him. His eyes spoke volumes, held promises, neither of us could say out loud yet.

"I think your home will be filled with love, Edward."

He kissed me tenderly, his lips barely brushing mine.

"I think," he murmured, "it's starting to be."

 **~o0o~**

I sat back, wiping my brow. Despite the cool air drifting around the room, I was warm. I glanced over at Edward, trying not to smile at the look of intense concentration on his face. While I was cutting, he began dismantling the ottoman. I realized how methodical he was, watching him pull out the ornamental tacks and carefully peel apart the layers. He had everything piled neatly, ready to be laid out and transferred to the material for cutting. I added a few more staples to the batting covering the arms and sighed.

Edward looked up. "Are you okay?"

"Tired, hot" I admitted, "and thirsty. I think I need a break."

He stood up right away, holding out his hand. "Okay. Let's go."

I hid my smirk. If I was tired, it was fine to rest. If I told him he needed to, he would argue. Obviously I had just found the secret to getting him to relax.

I took his hand and followed him to the kitchen. We got some iced tea, and I filled a plate with cookies, grabbing Edward's pain pills in case. We sat in the coolness of the air conditioned living room, where the ceiling fan overhead turning slowly, circulating the refreshing air. I sipped my tea, nibbled on a cookie, and grinned as Edward shoveled three into his mouth in rapid succession. He paused to take a sip of his tea and a couple pills, then grabbed a few more cookies and sat back, catching my eye and pausing.

"What?"

"I think you like those cookies."

"I _love_ these cookies."

"I see."

He ate another one, closing his eyes. "They are so good," he mumbled, his mouth full.

I laughed. "Enjoy, because I'm serving bird food with your steak for dinner."

"I don't object to bird food as a side, Bella. It's when that's the only thing to eat that I get a little antsy." He groaned. "And don't even get me started on that carrot juice. Ugh."

"Where's the zucchini bread she left you?"

He pulled a face. "I gave it to the birds. Even they didn't eat it."

"Edward!"

"It's true! It was so heavy they'd never be able to fly again! I think some poor raccoon dragged it away. He probably got made fun of when he showed it to his buddies," he lamented.

I started to giggle at his inane mumblings. He beamed; his smile so wide his eyes almost disappeared, leaving small slits of green glittering at me.

Reaching over, he stroked my cheek. "Today has been one of the best days, ever, Bella."

I captured his hand, kissing it. "Yeah?"

"This time last week, I was alone and nervous. Worried about the surgery and knowing when I came home I would be more alone than ever." He sighed. "When I woke up and you were there, it was like a dream come true. And now you're here, with me. You make everything so much"—he seemed to struggle to find the right word—"brighter. Everything seems so much better because you're here."

"I like being here."

He waved his hand in direction of the staircase. "And what you're doing up there? I don't even have words. I know most people would just see a stupid chair, but to me it's more."

I squeezed his fingers. "I know. I understand."

"You always do, Bella. You understand me so well."

I blushed at his praise. He stroked my cheek again.

"Thank you."

I knew he was thanking me for more than the chair. I knew sometimes he was afraid to express his feelings, worried about my reaction. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're welcome."

 **~o0o~**

I stood up and yawned. We'd worked more on the chair, eaten dinner, watched a movie, and though it was only nine o'clock, I was tired.

Edward smiled up at me from the sofa. "Ready for bed, love?"

His words sent a small thrill through me, but I only nodded.

"I'm a little tired," I admitted. "It's been a busy day." I flexed my shoulders. "I must be more out of shape than I thought."

Edward leaned back on the sofa, staring up at me. "You look perfect to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I'll have a warm shower…if that's okay?"

He stood up, offering me his hand. "I have a better idea. Come with me."

I followed him upstairs and into his bathroom. It was large, newly renovated , and I loved it—especially the large corner tub. Edward stood behind me, pulling me against his chest.

"Have a soak in the tub. I'll rub your shoulders when you get out."

"That's an offer I can't resist."

He leaned over, pushing down the plug. "I, ah, don't have any, ah, bubble stuff. In fact, I've never used the tub."

I shook my head. "It's fine. Just the thought of relaxing in the water is great."

He smiled. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"That would be lovely."

"Okay." He kissed my nose and grinned. "Finally, I can do something for you."

I grabbed my bag, dug around, and cursed. How had I forgotten pajamas? Edward came back with my wine, frowning when he heard my mutterings.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot PJ's."

"I can loan you a T-shirt. It'll be like a nightgown on you."

I sighed. "That'll work."

He rummaged around in his dresser and handed me a gray shirt. "That should do. Go and enjoy your bath."

"I will."

The water felt like heaven on my sore shoulders and aching back. The tub was huge—easily big enough for two people. I let my thoughts wander, imagining Edward behind me in the tub, rubbing my shoulders, his large hands drifting down…

I sat upright, my chest heaving just thinking about Edward touching me _that way_ again. He was so affectionate, every time he touched me, my heart rate picked up. I remembered his passion, the way he felt buried inside me, the control he showed. Despite the heat of the water, I shivered. We hadn't even discussed sex yet. I wasn't sure when he would be ready, although the way I was feeling, apparently I was ready immediately. With a groan, I slipped back down into the water. I needed to stop thinking about that right now.

 **~o0o~**

Edward was propped up on his pile of pillows, reading. One arm was bent behind his head, the other holding his book. His glasses had slid down his nose and his hair was all over the place. I swallowed hard when I saw he was bare-chested, the hair glinting under the light. He had one, long, leg lying outside the sheet, the edge of his shorts sticking out.

He glanced up, his eyes widening when he saw me. The T-shirt he gave me was certainly long enough, but it was thin. I smiled at him nervously and dove for the bed, pulling up the light sheet he had on it. I rolled on my side, my back to Edward, not saying a word. I wasn't sure I could.

He moved behind me, nudging me on my stomach, and rested his hands on my back. I sighed as he started to knead my sore shoulders, his touch just right. It wasn't too much; it was perfect. I felt myself relaxing, the ache easing off. His hands drifted lower, seeking other sore muscles, and rubbing until I was almost asleep. He rolled away and switched the light off, then lay down and pulled me close to him, my back pressed to his chest. His hands rested against my stomach and I covered them with mine, stroking the rougher skin. He sighed quietly.

"I was wrong earlier. This, right here, is the best part of the day. Getting to hold you. Knowing I get to wake up beside you."

"I like it too."

"Sleep, Bella."

I snuggled back against him, and his arms tightened. I felt the pressure of his lips on my head as I slipped into sleep.

 **~o0o~**

I woke up with a start, blinking and disoriented, until I remembered where I was. Behind me, Edward stirred, shifted, and pulled me closer. "Are you okay, love? You jumped—did you have a nightmare?"

"No…I mean…I don't remember…"

He leaned over me, brushing my hair off my face, kissing my cheek tenderly. "I'm right here, Bella."

He pulled me back to his chest, the heat of his skin soaking through the thin material. I relaxed back into his embrace, the darkness of the night wrapping around us like a velvet curtain. Gently, he stroked my arm, his palm soothing and warm. He slipped his fingers under the loose sleeve of the shirt, up my shoulder, and massaged softly. I shivered when his hand slipped to my neck, his fingers dancing over my skin. He moved closer, kissing my neck, while his hand moved down, sliding under the shirt and stroking in soft, gentle circles along my bare stomach. He pressed his mouth harder to my neck, drawing the skin at the juncture of my neck between his lips, sucking, and licking.

"Relax, baby. I've got you," he murmured, his voice low and tender in the dark. His lips tugged at my earlobe, then his tongue, warm and wet, traced the shell of my ear. A slow whimper escaped my throat as his hand traveled up, cupping my breast, tweaking the nipple. His moan rumbled through his chest as I arched into his touch with a small gasp.

"I want you, love," he groaned. "I want you so much."

"Edward…"

"Tell me you want this. I need to know you want me."

"Your incision…"

"… is fine. _I'm_ fine. Please, Bella," he panted. "Like this, I can take you like this…slowly… _please_." He pulled my chin up, kissing me deeply. "Trust me, give yourself to me. I need you."

I reached up, pulling him back to my mouth, groaning as he kissed me. I tugged on his hair, losing myself with him. He possessed my mouth with long, slow passes of his tongue as his hands caressed and teased, until I was a mass of quivering want beside him. "Up," he murmured, pressing and tugging on my hip. Seconds later I was bare, and felt his erection pressed between us, hot and heavy, proof that he was, indeed, _fine_. I wondered briefly where his shorts went, then decided I didn't care. I wanted this. I wanted him.

"Please," I whispered.

"You want me?" he demanded quietly. "Tell me."

"I want you—I want you so much. Please, Edward."

He hoisted my leg over his hip, easing himself into me. "Like this?" he groaned.

I moaned at the sensation of him. Hard, throbbing, filling me like no one had ever done before. Possessing me—fulfilling me. I pushed back, reaching behind me to grab his hip, whimpering his name.

He groaned, his hand gripping my chin as he kissed me. His thrusts were slow, long, deep, and rhythmic, his tongue mimicking his movements. We moved like a rolling ocean wave, smooth and fluid, breaking on the sand in sensuous, lazy peaks and ebbs.

He hissed his pleasure, snaking his hand down to stroke my clit, burying his head into my neck.

"Come for me, baby. With me… _please_ …Jesus…baby… _with me_ … _now._ "

My body tightened and I broke, my orgasm washing over me. I cried out his name, as he cursed softly in my neck, his voice rough and passionate.

We both stilled, sated and weak. He touched his mouth to my ear. "Perfect, love. You were perfect wrapped around me."

I smiled as he dropped kisses to my ear, neck, and cheek, turning my face again to kiss my lips, murmuring endearments and praise the whole time. He lowered my leg, tugging me back to his chest.

He kissed my head. "Sleep now, Bella." He started to hum again, the same ballad he had used to calm me during the storm.

"I like that song," I mumbled.

"I wrote it for you," he whispered. "It's your song."

I raised my head, accepting his gentle mouth that caressed and teased.

"Thank you."

I sighed and went to sleep—exhausted, spent, and happy.

* * *

 **Recovery well in hand I'd say. Ahem. Just a reminder it was a lump that was removed - nothing else.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **See you mid week.**


	10. Chapter 10

I stapled the last piece into the back rail of the chair and sat back. It was done. I stood up, slipped the cushion into place, and cast a critical eye over Edward's chair. The plaids lined up well, the lines were clean. We had polished all the tacks and they gleamed under the light. The ottoman was done, and my box pleats were sharp, the corners tight. It looked great.

I shoved the chair back into the corner and smiled. Edward would love it. He had received a call from the hospital with an emergency that he could handle from home, so he'd been downstairs working on it for over an hour, giving me lots of time to complete the chair. I could hardly wait to see his reaction. I reached in the bag and grabbed one last item he hadn't seen, draping the new, fluffy blanket over the corner of the chair.

Now his reading spot was perfect.

I started to tidy up, when I got dizzy. I sat down, shaking my head to clear it. I must have gotten up too fast. It passed in a moment, and I carefully gathered up the rest of the things I had been using, setting aside some pieces I wanted to use later. Hearing Edward's tread on the stairs I stood back, waiting. He rounded the corner, already apologizing and stopped when he saw our project was complete.

"Oh, love," he breathed out. "It's…amazing!"

He came forward, running his hand along the arch of the back and the arms.

"Sit in it," I urged.

He sat down, bouncing lightly. Lifting his legs, he crossed them on the ottoman. He beamed at me. "Almost perfect."

I frowned. "Almost?"

With a grin, he tugged me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "Now, it _is_ perfect."

I giggled and snuggled up to him, being careful to stay away from his incision area. Not that he seemed worried about it at all. We'd made love again this morning, slow and gentle, his hands and mouth teasing and caressing. All day he'd been extra affectionate, using every opportunity to kiss and hold me. He'd tuck my hair behind my ear, kiss my hand or cheek, nuzzle his face into my neck, or I'd catch him simply gazing at me with a soft smile curling the corners of his lips. He'd smile even wider when I would roll my eyes and look away, blushing the whole time. He'd referred to me as "love" all morning, not once calling me Bella.

I loved every second of it.

"I want to take you on this chair," he murmured against my neck.

"Um…"

He chuckled. "Not today. I'll wait until the pain is completely gone." He tugged at my ponytail. "But I will have you here—and soon."

"Okay," I whispered, grinning up at him.

He ran his thumb under my eye. "Are you all right, love? You look a little tired. And rather pale."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Well, perhaps the fact you made love to me in the night and again this morning has something to do with me looking a 'little tired.' And it's warm up here, so I was a bit lightheaded. But I'm fine."

He frowned. "I have the temperature really low. It's quite cool, actually." He felt my forehead. "I hope you're not getting sick."

I shook my head. "No, I was working hard to get done, but I feel fine now. I am thirsty, though."

"Okay. How about lunch and a nap?"

"Isn't that my line?"

He grinned. "Ah, but this time I want to get _you_ back into bed."

Rolling my eyes, I stood up, swaying a little on my feet. Edward jumped up, grabbing my arm. "Okay. Now I'm serious. You need to eat and then we're lying down."

I didn't argue. I was thirsty and tired, and regardless of what he said—the room felt warm.

 **~o0o~**

I did feel better after I ate something, but Edward insisted on a nap. Although I had protested, by the time he followed me upstairs, I was already asleep. I had to admit, I felt much better when I woke up. He was beside me, angled toward me in the bed, his arm draped across my stomach. Reaching up, I played with his hair, smiling as he woke, blinking and yawning. He turned, pulling me to his side and nuzzling my neck.

"Okay, love?"

"I'm fine. I guess I should have eaten more breakfast."

"You don't feel dizzy?"

"Nope. In fact, I think we should cut your hair."

"I thought maybe we could just spend the afternoon reading."

I slid off the bed, holding out my hand. "After I cut your hair. It won't take long."

He grabbed my hand and let me pull him off the bed. "Bossy little thing, aren't you?"

"Yep." I shivered. "How low do you have the thermostat, Edward?"

"It's the same temperature as before. Are you sure you're not getting sick?"

"No, I'm not. But it is cool."

He chuckled and went to his closet, coming back with an item and handing it to me, looking sheepish. "Here."

"My sweater!"

"You, ah, left it in my office that day." He shuffled his feet. "I saved it for you."

My cheeks flooded with color as I remembered that day. Pinned against the door of his office, the look in his eye. How it felt when he tugged off my sweater. How much I wanted him. I winked at him. "At least Mrs. Cope won't be interrupting us today."

He stepped forward, a smirk playing on his full lips. "Interrupting what…exactly?"

"Me cutting your hair."

His face fell, then he laughed. "Tease."

I laughed with him. I loved hearing his laugh.

"Okay," he agreed. "Let's do this."

 **~o0o~**

"Stop squirming," I chided gently. "I don't want to make a mistake."

Edward groaned.

I looked down at him, concerned. "Are you in pain?"

He shut his eyes. "Not in the way you think."

"I don't…" My voice trailed off as his hand slid up the back of my leg, slipping under my shorts and cupping the swell of my ass.

"Edward!"

He cracked an eye open and grinned. "Sorry, love. When you're this close, all I can think of is how to get you closer"—he waggled his eyebrows at me—"and naked."

I couldn't stop the giggle that burst out of my lips. "You're _supposed_ to be recovering."

"I think I showed you I was pretty recovered earlier."

"Not recovered enough for me to ride you in that chair."

His eyes narrowed as he stared at me, licking his lips. "You'd…you'd do that?"

Leaning down, I pressed my mouth to his, slipping my tongue in and kissing him. The hand on my ass tightened, dragging me closer, a low growl rippling in his chest.

Smiling, I drew back. "One day. Now, behave, Edward."

He pouted. "You could cut it later."

"It's almost done."

He sighed. "Fine."

For a moment there was only the sound of the comb sliding through and the snip of the scissors cutting his wet hair. Then his hand was back, touching me.

I rolled my eyes. "What do I have to do to get you to behave?"

"Are you still cold?"

"No."

"Lose the sweater."

I shrugged the sweater off my shoulders and tossed it on the counter. "Better?"

He fingered the bottom of my T-shirt, looking up at me, his eyes dark. I inhaled a fast gulp of air, and in one move, tugged the shirt over my head.

Edward slid one finger across my stomach, slipping it under the waistband of my shorts—back and forth in a lazy, gentle caress. His finger trailed up, drifting across my lace covered breasts. He leaned forward kissing the skin over my bellybutton. "Beautiful," he murmured. He leaned back, shutting his eyes. "Carry on, love."

I stifled my groan. He called _me_ a tease. He didn't play fair. I drew in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds to calm myself. I cut more of his hair with hands that were surprisingly steady, considering inside I was already a mass of quivering nerves. How he could turn me on so fast with only a look and a simple touch, I had no idea. But he could. I moved in front of him, pushing his knees apart and standing between them. "I have to do the top back of your hair. I need you to lean forward."

"I need _you_ to drop your shorts," he whispered.

I hesitated.

"Please," he added, dipping his head to my stomach.

"You do it then."

Slowly, he dragged my shorts down, his hands running over my skin. "Lift your foot, baby."

One at a time, I did. He ran his hands back up my legs, leaving them resting on my thighs. He inhaled deeply and pressed a kiss just over my center. "You smell so good."

This time I did whimper. I carefully trimmed the last patch of hair, slipped my hand under his chin, lifting his head, and ran my hands through his hair, checking the cut. "I think it's good."

He wrapped his arms around my legs, drawing me back into his embrace. He rested his face against the bare skin of my stomach, his hands gently rubbing circles on the back of my thighs.

"So soft, Bella. Your skin is so soft."

I moaned when he slipped a hand between my legs, cupping me. "I feel you," he groaned. "I can feel how much you want me right now." He lowered his head, kissing me, a light, teasing caress. "I can smell how much you want me."

My hands tightened on his shoulders. His fingers slid deeper, stroking. He twisted his knee between my legs, pushing lightly. "Open for me, baby."

Shaking, I did what he asked, opening myself up to his teasing fingers. His free hand curled around the lace top of my underwear. "These are pretty—but they have to go." He tugged, and the snap of the material giving way only fueled the flames of desire he was building. I gasped his name. He buried his face between my breasts, his breath hot against me.

"I want to taste you, Bella. I want to make you come with my tongue."

All I could do was groan.

He stood, covering my mouth with his, his tongue demanding as he propelled me backward. My ass hit the countertop. He wrapped his hands around my knees, lifting me up, dropping to the floor in one smooth move. I cried out as his mouth replaced his fingers. He licked and sucked. Teased and nibbled. Fast, hard flicks of his tongue were followed with long, sweeping licks and gentle sucks. When he slipped two long fingers inside me, pumping fast, I was done. I climaxed around him, crying out his name, the sound echoing off the porcelain fixtures around us. I hadn't even started to come down, when he stood, and lifted my legs to his shoulders, thrusting inside me. He fell forward, resting his weight on his hands as he took me. It was much like the night in the clinic, intense and powerful, and before I knew what was happening, I began to tighten around him.

"That's it, baby, give it to me," he panted. "Let me see you come for me again."

I arched up, my body taut, too overcome to do anything but ride out the waves of pleasure tearing through me. Edward grunted, hissing my name, slamming his hand on the counter as he came. He cursed, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Gradually, he stilled, opening his eyes, staring down at me, the widest grin on his face.

"Your haircut beat any other haircuts in the entire world, love." He pulled back, lifting me off the cold granite counter, wrapping me in his arms. "You okay?" He kissed my forehead.

I giggled. "I feel a little jellylike." I lifted my head from his chest. "Are _you_ okay?"

He smirked and shrugged his right shoulder. "That, ah... tugged—but, yeah, so fucking worth it."

I shook my head. "You won't be saying that if you rip your stitches and I have to take you to the hospital to get them redone. You shouldn't have lifted me."

He snorted. "You weigh about three pounds. I'm fine. I think we need a shower, though."

He stepped back, offering his hand. I sucked in a fast breath. It was the first time I had seen him upright and naked. He was beautiful. Tall, lean, with muscles all in the right places; his skin pale , with a dusting of reddish hair on his arms, chest, and his lower stomach. I wanted to touch him everywhere. Taste him. I took his hand, squeezing it hard.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked quietly.

"You are so…beautiful," I whispered.

He kissed me. "You're the beautiful one, Bella." He moved away, and I saw the small grimace of pain as he moved.

"No more, Edward. You've had your fill," I admonished him. "After we shower, you're taking some pills and lying down. No arguments."

He followed me into the shower, watching with a tender, amused look as I adjusted the temperature and turned to face him, crossing my arms, waiting for his argument.

He shook his head. "No argument, love."

"Good."

"But know this," he said, smirking. "Just so we are clear—I'll take it easy for the rest of the day, but I have not, nor will I ever, have my 'fill' of you."

He took the soap from my hand. "Understand?"

I nodded; my throat too dry to speak.

He grinned. "Good."

 **~o0o~**

My eyes snapped open in panic. Edward was lying on his side facing me, his arm draped over my waist. "Hey." His voice was gentle and his eyes were soft in the late afternoon light. "I'm here, Bella."

I sighed and stretched. "I can't believe how lazy I'm being."

"I'd hardly call everything you accomplished today being lazy."

I had to laugh. "Well, you, ah, _accomplished_ a lot as well. Far more than I expected you to at this point."

He smirked, looking rather proud. "I keep wearing you out."

I laughed. "You do. But you should be the one tired."

"I slept too. But you jerk awake, as if you're scared." He frowned. "Are you scared or nervous about something?"

"No." I thought it over. "I can't think of anything. Maybe just sleeping in a new place, that's all."

"Makes sense, I suppose. Not used to it?" he asked lightly, but I could tell he wanted to know more about my past.

"No. The last time I slept away from my place was two years ago. I spent the night at my boyfriend's, and we broke up the next day."

"Oh." He stroked my arm. "I'm sorry?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. You shared your past with me. It's only fair. Mine is very bland though. We'd been seeing each other for a while. He always spent the night at my place, but this time I went to his. I was making coffee the next morning and his _other_ girlfriend walked in."

"Oh, shit."

I nodded. "I'm not sure who was more shocked." I grinned. "However, I know who suffered the most. She was a black belt in karate. And she wasn't happy. When I left, he was lying on his back, begging for mercy."

He chuckled, then became serious. "You must have been hurt?"

I shrugged. "It was for the best. Our relationship was…" I sighed. "We should have stayed friends. We were comfortable. I was furious at him for cheating, but once I got over that, I realized I wasn't that sad. He hated my need to look after him, and I hated the fact he never needed me. We weren't good together."

"And no one else since?"

"A few dates, but that is it." I looked at him, suddenly feeling shy. "I've never felt _this_ before, Edward. This connection."

"I know. Me either."

I smiled.

"I can't believe you haven't been snapped up, Bella. You're so beautiful. And sweet."

"I could say the same about you."

"Maybe," he mused, leaning over, kissing me. "Maybe we were waiting for each other."

My cheeks flushed with pleasure. "Maybe."

"I think"—he paused—"I think we're pretty perfect together. And so you know, love? I need you."

"I need you, too," I admitted quietly. "I think we're perfect as well."

We lay in silence, just enjoying being close. He stroked my cheek softly.

"How about we order something for dinner—I don't want you cooking."

"Sounds good."

"Do you like Chinese?"

I nodded happily. "My favorite."

He grinned. "Mine too." He stood up and helped me off the bed, wrapping me in his arms. "See—perfect."

 **~o0o~**

We were surrounded by empty containers. I peeked into the last box, grinning when I saw one more egg roll.

Edward shook his head. "I think you beat me tonight, love. You've eaten more than me."

"I was hungry. And I love Chinese."

"I can tell."

"Growing up, we didn't order out much, but if we did this is what we got. It was such a treat."

"You don't talk about your parents much."

I finished my egg roll and set down my plate. "Not much to say, really. My parents were divorced when I was young. I was bounced back and forth between them. Every time my mom found a new guy, she shipped me off to my dad, until she changed her mind—which she did a lot. He tried to take care of me, but his job kept him pretty busy. He was the local chief of police." I explained at Edward's quizzical look. "So I'd go back with her until the next time."

"That must have been rough."

"It was. When I was fifteen, I put my foot down. I refused to go back to my mom and stayed with my dad. I was old enough to look after myself."

"What did your mom do?"

"Went through more boyfriends and a couple husbands." I ran a hand through my hair. "I talk to her on occasion. We're… _friendly_ —we email and chat. She should never have been a mother."

"And your dad?"

"We get along well, but I don't see him too much."

"Why?"

I shifted a little. "He remarried after I left for school, and had two kids with Sue pretty fast. She was never really…big on me—I think I was a reminder he had a life before her. My two little half-brothers are adorable, but I don't know them as well as I would like to."

He picked up my hand, kissing the knuckles. "That's a shame. They're missing out."

I nodded. "I don't like it, but it is how it is. They have their life and I have mine. I go and visit every so often, but that's about it. I get a call once in a while, and a card at Christmas." I smiled sadly. "Neither of us have strong family connections, Edward. Although mine is better than yours." I leaned forward. "But you had that—with your mom. "

"I know."

"Unpack her boxes, Edward. Bring out the things she loved, the things of hers _you_ loved. Let your memories of her live again."

He studied me for a minute. "Okay."

"Tomorrow?"

He drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple days were filled with so many memorable moments—special ones you want to freeze and save, think about when you're alone. Some made me smile, a few brought tears to my eyes, and several made my blood race.

When I got up the next morning, after another night in Edward's arms, I found him in the living room, boxes scattered around him. His hand was resting on the top of one, and he was staring at it. Bravely, I sat beside him and opened the box. He smiled at me, took a deep breath, and we began.

Hours later, the boxes were empty. Watching him unpack them was like watching his memories come alive. Each item had a story. His mother's favorite books were carried up to his reading room; after he showed me the ones he remembered her reading. Sheet music and composition books went into the room off the kitchen where his piano sat. He was thrilled to discover some cookbooks, which he handed me. I showed him all the handwritten notes she had jotted beside what must have been her favorite recipes, promising to make them for him.

He pored over two photo albums. Pictures of his mother as a young woman showed a pretty girl with warm green eyes and a happy expression. The other album contained pictures of Edward as a baby and growing up. His mother appeared in many of them, still smiling, but not as happy as earlier ones. His father rarely made an appearance. When he did, he glowered at the camera, not at all pleased at being in the picture. He didn't look like a pleasant man, to say the least. I couldn't believe he had thrown out these precious memories—what sort of man did that to his son?

Edward wept when he discovered some broken pieces—his father obviously not caring when they were pitched into boxes. Luckily, though, several were intact, and a few I assured him we could mend. One piece he stared at silently for a long time, before showing it to me. It was a sculpture, heavy and dusty, of an Iris. Simple and elegant.

"Irises were her favorite flower," he told me, handing me the sculpture. "This sat on the table beside her chair."

Carefully, I wiped it with a damp cloth, amazed it had survived. As heavy as the Iris was itself, it was still a delicate work of art. I placed it on the shelf beside the fireplace and beamed softly at him. "It looks lovely there."

"Yes, it does."

He reached into the bottom of the box, pulling out the last, small wooden box. He opened it, staring inside, then held up a small, delicate ring. "Oh, my God," he breathed out. "That… _fucking bastard!"_

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"This was my grandmother's. My mother wore it every day. I asked him about it once, and he told me it was lost in the accident."

"Oh, Edward."

"He had it—he had it and he fucking threw it away. Like it meant nothing." He looked around at all the items we had unpacked. "Like none of this meant anything."

"I'm not sure to your father it did. Or it meant too much and it was too painful to look at."

He shook his head, still holding the ring. "I don't think my father is capable of feeling pain. It was more like he didn't want me to have anything of hers. Even this. Something so special to her. It's like my _mother_ meant…nothing."

I clasped his hand in mine. "Well, now you have it."

He offered it to me, and I took it from him, studying it. Thin from years of wear, with small groupings of tiny diamonds and filigree work, it was beautiful. "You should have it checked and cleaned, and keep it safe."

He took it back and returned it to the small box. "I will."

One by one we found a home for all the pieces that weren't broken. Small pieces of his beloved mother were now scattered throughout his home. A couple of prints were set aside so we could find frames for them. I gathered up broken bits of glass and pottery, planning on using them to make something special for him. He broke down the boxes, then carried them and the bag of garbage outside. When he came back in, he swept me into his arms, holding me tight, not saying a word. I held him close, knowing this was what he needed. Quiet reassurance and support.

When he drew back, his eyes were peaceful. Lifting my hand to his mouth, he kissed it and smiled. "Thank you, love." He held my palm to his face. "Let's go and look for those accessories we talked about."

"Now?"

He nodded. "I want to make this room more…" He huffed. "More cozy. Like your place."

I indicated the shelves. "We made a good start."

"We did."

"We can look for frames and a few other things."

"Perfect."

 **~o0o~**

The living room looked like a different place when we were done. Some bright-colored cushions, another fluffy blanket, and a few more pieces of art made the room warmer. He picked out and ordered a couple end tables as well a matching coffee table, and we added two charming lamps. We found some candles he liked the smell of, and the sets of long curtains at the windows made the space feel complete. Edward laughed as I directed him while hanging the pictures we reframed and the other ones we picked out. I changed my mind several times until we both decided on the perfect spots for them.

While he napped on Saturday afternoon, I pulled out the material from his mother's chair and the bits of broken pottery and glass, and with my glue gun, I made him a special frame. I slipped a picture of his mother in, and put it up on the main wall in his reading room, where he could see it. His reaction to it was emotional , and he thanked me in true Edward fashion—making love to me until I was a mass of exhausted limbs on the floor.

There was no doubt, he had recovered totally.

Late Sunday afternoon, I quietly went to his room, packing my things, knowing I had to head back to my apartment. I needed to get ready for work, do a little grocery shopping, and return to living on my own. My chest ached thinking about leaving him, even though I knew I would see him all the time.

He came in, watching me, but he didn't try and convince me to stay. As wonderful as our bubble had been, we both knew we had to get back to the real world.

"You have yoga tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Come for supper on Tuesday?"

I leaned up and kissed him. "Yes."

He drew in a deep breath. "I know your computer course starts Wednesday, but I was thinking…I'd like to take you out Thursday. On a date."

"A date?"

"I know we've done this backward, Bella. But I want to do things like a normal couple. Take you to dinner, buy you flowers, court you a little."

I had to giggle. "Court me? I think maybe we've gone past that point."

"I still want to. So will you go out with me on Thursday?"

He actually looked nervous asking. I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but I resisted. "Yes. I would love to go out with you."

His smile was wide. "Okay. Maybe…we can do lunch one day? I don't think I can wait until then to see you again. I know we want to stay private, but I could get something at Leah's and you could come to my office?"

I cupped his cheek, stroking the skin. "Yes. I don't want to wait until then, either."

His warm eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Good."

He stood up as I closed my bag. "All done?"

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. "Yep."

He pulled me into his arms, rocking us. "Thank you, love. For coming to me. For letting me into your life, and for the past few days. You have no idea what it's meant to me."

I held him tight, trying not to cry. I was being silly. We weren't saying goodbye forever. I knew I'd call him tonight and tomorrow and I would see him on Tuesday. It felt like forever, though after the past few days.

He walked me to my car, putting my bag on the back seat. He swept me up in his arms and kissed me, long, hard, and deep.

"This isn't goodbye, Bella."

"I know," I choked out.

"I'll call you in a little while."

"Okay."

He kissed me again. "I'll miss you beside me tonight."

"Maybe, if you play your cards right, I'll spend the night Thursday."

"I was hoping you'd enjoy the date so much, you'd stay for the weekend."

"Yes," I breathed out before he had barely finished speaking.

He dropped a kiss on my head. "Then I have something to look forward to."

I got in the car, shutting my door, and starting the engine. I lowered the window and looked up at Edward. He stared at me intently, his mouth opening more than once to say something, but nothing came out. He leaned down, kissing me, hard and desperate. Then, with a gentle touch of his finger to my cheek, he turned around and went inside.

I cried all the way home.

 **~o0o~**

Monday morning, I took a sip from my coffee, listening to the cafeteria chatter around me. After my days with Edward, I felt slightly removed from the conversation of the girls as they chatted about the bars they'd been to on the weekend. All I could think about was the feel of his arms around me, his lips on mine, and how incredible he tasted. How his body felt molded to mine. The gentleness of his touch, compared to the urgency of his mouth. I thought about how utterly wonderful he was in his shyness, and how quickly I was growing attached to everything about him. I had missed him last night, after I got home, my apartment and bed feeling cold and empty. I hadn't slept very well either without him beside me. I wondered if he felt the same way.

I sighed, looking up. Jess was watching me, a curious expression on her face. I forced myself to smile, and I nodded at some inane remark Angela had made about her boyfriend.

My phone alerted me to a new text and I picked it up, curious, grinning when I saw it was Edward.

 **Is it wrong to be jealous of an inanimate object?**

I sent him back a reply.

 _ **Unusual, I think. What kind of object?**_

 **A coffee cup.**

 _ **A coffee cup?**_

 **The one you're drinking from. I'm jealous it gets to feel your lips pressing against it. I want them pressing against mine. I want to be the one who kisses you awake.**

My heart beat quickened, and I glanced up. My gaze found Edward across the room, sitting alone, a cup of coffee in front of him. He smiled sadly at me, then looked back down, typing away.

 **I missed you last night. Can I have a kiss later?**

I bit my lip. We had agreed to keep our relationship private for a while. But seeing him there, sitting alone, tugged at my heart. He fully expected to remain in the background. Unnoticed. Ignored.

I thought of what he had been through. The way he had been treated, not only by his father, but the last person he had trusted. Both of them had made him feel he wasn't enough. He was something easily cast aside and passed over. He was never enough to be placed first. To be pushed out in front and shown how special he was.

I replied.

 _ **No.**_

I picked up my coffee cup. "Excuse me. I have to go say hello to"—I drew in a deep breath—"my boyfriend."

The silence I left behind was stunning. The look on Edward's face, as I made my way toward him was even more so. I had seen the way his shoulders dropped when he read my reply. As I walked to his table, his posture changed; his shoulders straightened, his shy smile grew wider with each step I took, the sadness in his eyes disappearing, the closer I got. Pride and happiness shone in his expression, disbelief and wonder danced through his eyes. I stopped by his chair and leaned down; aware many eyes were watching both of us.

"You can have that kiss now," I murmured. His hand shot up, holding my head close to his, as we shared a sweet, intimate kiss of hello. Drawing back, I sat down beside him, linking our fingers together.

"Hi."

He lifted my hand to his mouth. "Hello, love." He smiled so wide his cheeks had dimples. "You didn't have to do that."

I regarded him quietly. "Yes, actually, I did. I'm not ashamed of you, of _us,_ Edward. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I have lots of nice things to say to you."

"I look forward to hearing them."

I bent close. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, love. Really. Please stop worrying." He glanced over to the table where I'd been sitting. "They're staring at us."

"Let them stare. They're jealous. I'm sitting with the hottest guy in the place."

He chuckled. "You're good for my ego."

"I only speak the truth."

"Will this cause you trouble?"

"I'll figure it out. I'll talk to Jess when I get back. I'm sure she recognizes you, so I'll tell her we bumped into each other outside the clinic, after you'd been there, and started seeing each other then."

"Do you think she'll buy it?"

I studied him for a moment, shrugging. "I don't care."

Picking up his cup of coffee, he took a sip and frowned. "I don't want you in any trouble."

I leaned forward, pressing my finger into the V on his furrowed brow. "You, Edward Cullen, would be so worth being in trouble over."

Catching my hand, he pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of my wrist. "Can you come by my office at lunch?"

"I think so."

"I can't wait until tomorrow to kiss you the way I need to."

I winked slyly at him. "Me, either."

He beamed at me, then his expression became somber. "Your boss is coming over."

Jessica pulled out the chair beside me and leaned across, holding out her hand. "Hello. I'm Jessica. I work with Bella at the clinic."

I felt him tense beside me, but his hand was steady as he shook hers. "I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She cut right to the chase. "How did the two of you get together?"

Before I could speak, Edward turned toward her, clasping my hand under the table. I could feel how damp his palm was and how stiffly he was holding himself.

"Coincidence. She, ah, bumped into me in the line at the cafeteria, and we got to talking."

"Before or after you were at the clinic?"

"After," Edward stated firmly, squeezing my hand. "Once we began talking, I realized why her voice sounded familiar. She had been very helpful when I had called into the clinic, but I hadn't met her yet, of course. She recognized my name, but since I wasn't a patient anymore, technically, we didn't see a problem getting to know each other."

Jess sat back, regarding us both. She pursed her lips briefly, then shrugged and nodded. "Nope. No problem. More being nosy than anything." She smirked. "The two of you are adorable." She stood up and pushed in her chair. "Take a few extra moments, Bella, and finish your coffee. See you back at the clinic. Great to meet you, Edward."

I watched her walk away and heaved a sigh of relief. I looked at Edward who was staring after her. He met my gaze and grinned ruefully. "She didn't buy that—not completely."

"No. But she won't do anything. She might suspect we met under different circumstances, but she'll keep it to herself. She's a good friend." I drew in a deep breath. "She can't know about, ah…"

He shook his head. "Never. We met here. Things escalated fast, but that's what happened." He picked up my hand, kissing it. "You were with me through the whole surgery and aftercare. It cemented how I felt."

My cheeks reddened. I wanted to ask him exactly how he felt. If he felt about me as I did him—that I had found the missing piece of myself. It was too soon, however, and we were in the middle of the cafeteria. We'd already caused enough of a scene.

I picked up my mug, only to set it back on the table. It was cold, and it tasted far worse than it usually did. "I should go."

"I'll pick up lunch…?" His voice trailed off in an uncertain question.

I nodded and yawned, trying to cover it up with my hand.

"Tired?"

I chuckled. "I shouldn't be. We were pretty lazy all weekend. But I am." I shrugged my shoulders. "I think it's normal after being off on leave. Monday morning doldrums and all." I lowered my voice a little. "I didn't sleep as well last night without you."

His eyes darkened. "I know exactly what you mean. My bed was far too big without you in it."

Heat creeped up my neck, and he chuckled.

"You're adorable."

I shrugged. I highly doubted my blush was adorable, but he seemed to think so.

He stood up, holding out his hand. I accepted it, and we made our way to the elevators.

"So, lunch?" He still sounded anxious.

"I'll be there at one."

"Okay." The elevator pinged and he began to move forward. I tugged at his hand.

"Hey. Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked at me, confused, and with a grin, I stepped closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Have a good morning."

His smile could have lit the entire hospital. "It will be now."

He strode into the elevator, his shoulders straight and still smiling.

I grinned all the way back to the clinic.

Happy, proud, and not-hidden-Edward was wonderful to see. He was rather adorable himself.

And mine. All mine.

 **~o0o~**

Luckily, there were very few questions when I got back to the clinic. Angela arched her eyebrow at me knowingly, but didn't say anything. Lauren was too much of an airhead to even remember Edward—some days I wondered how she found her way to work. She winked and told me "Your boyfriend is a hot geek," then carried on. The other two girls, who sat at our table, either didn't notice or didn't care. That was fine with me. Jess shook her head at Lauren, but did lean over and smirk in agreement at her statement.

"Nice _friend_ ," she muttered with a wink. "Well done, Bella."

After that, we all returned to work.

Edward greeted me enthusiastically when I went down for lunch. The kiss we both wanted was long, deep, and very thorough. We were both gasping when we separated, but we had agreed to keep that part of our relationship off hospital grounds. With one last, sweet kiss, he led me to his desk. He had bought soup and sandwiches from Leah's place, and although I was hungry, my appetite waned when I started to eat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. " You're getting sick, aren't you?"

I shook my head. "No. I ate some snacks Angela had. I guess I ate more than I thought." I pushed the partially eaten sandwich toward him. "You want it?"

With a shy grin, he picked it up and finished it. For someone so thin, he could sure pack it away. He dove into everything I cooked him with great enthusiasm.

We chatted and made plans for Thursday. I told him about falling over twice in yoga last night, making him laugh, as I tried to demonstrate the move the instructor had been showing us. I had to sit down when a wave of dizziness engulfed me, but Edward was laughing so hard, he didn't notice the way I clutched the desk to stop from falling over. I wondered if perhaps I was getting an inner ear infection.

Tuesday, lunch was short, as the clinic was busy and he had an emergency. He was pleased, though, when I ate all my soup. I didn't tell him it was the first thing I had eaten since the previous day. I didn't want him to worry. Dinner was quiet, but nice. We were both tired, and as much as I hated it, I left early and went home.

Wednesday, my computer class was interesting, but I found it difficult to concentrate. I was tired and felt ill again. I went home, and after calling Edward, headed straight to bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Thursday morning, I felt terrible, and I was certain I was coming down with something. When we went for coffee, I got a ginger ale and sipped at it, hoping it would calm my queasy stomach. As always, when I was ill, the smell of coffee did nothing for me, although this time it seemed worse. It actually made me nauseous. I glanced across the cafeteria, but Edward wasn't there—I knew he was trying not to smother me and had changed his coffee times so I could sit with the girls as usual. We weren't having lunch either—he had a meeting he expected to last well into the afternoon. I'd see him tonight—we were both quite excited at the prospect of our first date. I hoped I felt better later.

Arriving back at the clinic, I was shocked when I heard my name being called and turned to see Edward hurrying toward me. When he saw me, he stopped, yanking on his hair the way he did when upset or nervous.

"Um, can I see you in private for a minute, Bella?"

Ignoring the chuckles and knowing looks, I held out my hand, instantly worried about why he was there. He gripped my hand like a lifeline as we moved down the deserted hall. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me fiercely. Surprised by his actions, I ran my hand up and down his back in a comforting manner.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is good." He sighed, his breath hot against my neck. "I got some news…I was so relieved, I had to come find you and tell you. I missed you at the cafeteria."

"News?"

"My results came back a couple days early. It's benign, Bella. The lump was benign."

I tightened my arms as tears sprang to my eyes. "Edward," I breathed out. "Oh, sweetheart…"

He was fine. He was going to remain fine.

Pulling back, I cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes. His red-rimmed but relieved, happy eyes. "That is so wonderful. You don't have to worry anymore. We can both relax."

He nodded, covering my hand with his. Using his free hand, he wiped away the tears that had escaped from my eyes. "Are _you_ okay, love?"

"I'm fine. I'm so relieved." My voice caught, and I couldn't believe how emotional I was feeling. "It's a great reason to celebrate tonight."

He nodded. "It is." He hesitated. "Can I…I mean, is it okay…can I hold you for a minute?"

I wrapped my arms around him. "Yes."

We stayed locked together. I could feel the tension easing out of him; I loved knowing my presence did that for him, and I didn't want to let go. I knew from the slight shake to his shoulders, he was crying with the relief. He needed me right now.

The clinic door opened and Jess poked her head out, calling for me. "Sorry, Bella, but Dr. Aro needs a file I can't seem to find."

Edward jerked back, quickly wiping his face. "Sorry, Jessica. I didn't mean to keep her." He squeezed my hand, looking embarrassed. "We'll talk more later, okay?"

I cupped his cheek in comfort. "Yes." I gazed at him. "It's all good," I whispered.

Nodding, he turned and strode away, his shoulders set and tense. I knew he thought I was upset about Jess catching us and him looking weak, but I wasn't. I would reassure him of all that later.

 **~o0o~**

The nausea lasted all afternoon, and by five I was dragging. I had explained to Jess why Edward had shown up, and she was relieved as I was by the news. She knew how worried I had been. I had just found him, and I couldn't bear the thought of him being ill or losing him.

Jess came in as I was tidying my desk.

"Bella, you look awful."

"I don't feel well," I admitted. "I haven't all week, but it seems worse today." I grimaced. "I actually thought I was going to throw up, my stomach is so queasy."

She frowned. "I don't think you're going to make your date tonight."

"I know. I think I'll stop and get some _Gravol_ and head home to a warm bath and bed. I'll call Edward. I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow and we can go out then."

"Do you have a fever?"

"No. Just queasy and I'm really tired. I keep getting dizzy and I'm a little emotional too, but no fever."

She stared at me. "Bella…"

"What?"

"Have you and Edward, ah, slept together?"

I flushed. "He just had surgery."

"Is that a no?" She smirked. "I've seen the way he looks at you and I get the feeling he's a fast healer."

"We have," I admitted in a discreet voice.

She arched her eyebrow at me. "Maybe it's something other than the flu."

"What are you talking about?"

"It would be really early, but maybe you're pregnant?"

My mouth dropped open as I stared. Then I glanced at the large calendar on my desk. I started making calculations in my head even as I shook it furiously.

"Impossible," I insisted, hoping she believed me. My mind was racing, counting days.

She laughed as she left. "Just teasing—I'm sure it's a touch of the flu. I know you're on birth control. Stop looking so shocked. Go home and feel better. I'll see you tomorrow."

I managed a weak smile and a wave, then went back to the calendar.

Was it possible? I racked my brain. Had I taken all my pills?

I swallowed hard. There was only one way to find out.

I needed to go to the drug store.

Right now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. See you mid-week.**


	12. Chapter 12

I hurried in my door, clutching the small bag to my chest. I locked the door and flung off my coat, rushing to my bedroom. Digging in the garbage can, I pulled out the empty birth control package. I never bothered with the placebos to keep track of the days and as usual, I had marked the first pill with the day, not using the little calendar they always added. I calculated quickly—I should have taken the last pill on Tuesday. But I took the final pill last night—Wednesday—which meant at some point I'd missed a day. My already queasy stomach turned.

 _Which day?_

I sat down, staring at the package. On occasion I forgot—I'd miss a day and take two the next one, or forget to take the last one and ignore it. I had never been concerned before—but then, I had never slept with someone unplanned, and without protection.

I sucked in some much needed air, trying to calm down and stay rational. I wasn't even late yet. My period wasn't due for a couple more days, and all my symptoms could be explained by the flu or my period. I often got tired and emotional as it approached. It was only one pill. What were the chances?

Determined, I grabbed the bag, opened up two of the three pregnancy tests I bought and followed the instructions to the letter. I set them on the counter and waited.

I paced the floor, my arms wrapped around my torso, praying I hadn't been so careless. That I had missed a pill at a different point in my cycle—not around the time I'd slept with Edward the first time.

I groaned. How much longer? One test took four minutes, the other five—I was waiting until that one was complete, so I could look down and see two negatives responses at once. Then I could breathe a sigh of relief and forget all about this.

My phone rang with the ringtone I had set for Edward, and I pulled it from my pocket. I knew he was calling to tell me what time he was picking me up. I cleared my throat and tried to sound normal as I accepted the call, lifting the phone to my ear.

"Hello."

"Hey, love. I know we talked about seven, but I'm already missing you. Can you be ready early?"

His voice was so full of excitement; it hurt me to upset him.

"Ah, Edward, I'm not sure I can go out tonight."

There was a few beats of silence.

"Oh? Is, ah, something wrong?"

"I'm…I'm not feeling well."

Immediately, he was concerned. "What kind of not feeling well?"

"My stomach is aching, and I just…"I drew in a shaky breath. "I'm not sure I'm up to going out."

"Okay. How about I get you some soup and come over? We can have a quiet night, and we'll go out when you're feeling better."

I was about to tell him yes when I glanced down and froze.

A blue plus sign and the word " _yes"_ stared up at me. Both were positive, and time wasn't up on either test. I was pregnant.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to blink away the tears that were already building. My breathing picked up, and I gasped softly.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was distant. "Bella, love, are you all right?"

I clutched the edge of the counter. "I can't see you tonight," I blurted, trying not to cry.

"You…you don't want me to come over?"

"No," I gasped out, shaking my head wildly at my reflection. "I can't…I can't see you. I'm sorry."

I hung up.

 **~o0o~**

Thirty minutes later, I was still sitting on the floor of the bathroom, my head resting against the cold of the tub. The two tests were beside me, both telling me I was pregnant. No matter how often I looked at them, it didn't change.

I was single, and pregnant.

And I had known the father for only a matter of weeks.

I had no idea how Edward was going to react to this. I knew he said he wanted a family, but his words spoke of the future—years down the road—not months. And although I hoped, I didn't know if he wanted that family with me.

How was I going to tell him?

What would he say?

With a last shaking sob, I got to my feet and splashed cold water on my blotchy face. I picked up the tests and set them back on the counter, then grabbed my phone. I had forgotten to plug it in again, and there was no charge left. I trudged to my bedroom and slid it on the docking station, wondering if Edward had called back. When the screen came to life, I saw he had called twice, but hadn't left a message. He was probably confused, angry, and upset.

I half-sobbed and snorted.

That was exactly how I was feeling. Except there was one other major feeling there too.

Fear.

I was scared. Terrified.

I curled up on my bed, hugging my pillow, feeling the emotions of the day weighing on me. I was so tired. I shut my eyes, willing myself to relax. I needed to calm down, think things through, and decide what was my next step. Unconsciously, my hand rested on my stomach in a protective manner.

My baby—Edward's baby—our child, was there. Tiny, no bigger than a dot, but there. Inside me—growing.

The small blip my body was already protecting would change my life forever. Edward's as well. I wasn't sure Edward would want to be part of mine once I told him, though.

The enormity of the situation hit me, and I began to sob again.

I buried my head in my pillow and cried until finally, exhausted, I slept.

 **~o0o~**

I woke up, blinking in the late evening dimness. It took a few seconds for me to remember why I was lying on my bed feeling so upset and weary.

Sitting up, I sighed. I was calmer and thinking more clearly. I was sure, once he got over the shock, Edward would want to be part of his child's life. He was a very caring person—I was certain we could work out something.

I looked around my bedroom. A crib would fit in the corner if I changed the layout a little. There was a daycare close to the hospital I knew many staff members used. I was sure Edward would agree to help pay for daycare.

I dropped my head into my hands. I had to tell him.

I looked at the clock. It was just past eight. I could go over and talk to him—it certainly wasn't a conversation I could have over the phone.

I pushed myself off the mattress and washed my face. I grabbed my keys and checked my phone, surprised there were no messages or texts from Edward. He must be so angry with me right now. Confused as to why I canceled our date and hung up on him.

I hoped he wasn't so angry he didn't listen to me.

 **~o0o~**

I pulled up in front of his house, frowning. It was shrouded in darkness, not a light on at all. His car wasn't in the driveway. In case, I parked and went to the door, knocking loudly. There was no sound, no footsteps or lights coming on to let me know he was there. I sat on his steps for a while, waiting, but he never came home. I fingered the key in my pocket, but felt strange entering his house when it was obvious he wasn't there. I called his cellphone, but it went straight to voicemail, and the recording told me it was unavailable.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Unavailable? What did that mean?

Finally, I gave up, scribbled a note, asking him to call me, and went home.

 **~o0o~**

I stepped out of the elevator, rounding the corner and stopped. From farther down the hall I heard the soft click of the stairwell door as it shut. On the floor, outside my door, was a small bag. Bending down, I picked it up, looking inside. It was a container of soup. And not just any soup. Soup from Leah's diner. The only person who would bring me soup from Leah's diner was Edward. It was still hot, so it hadn't been here long.

He'd been here.

I had been looking for him, and he had been here looking for me. That had to have been him leaving via the stairs.

I set down the soup, rushing for the stairs. I pushed open the door, hurrying down the steps. I could hear the faint sounds of steps below me, and I cried out his name. "Edward!"

The steps stopped, and I called again. "Edward!"

"Bella?"

I sobbed as I rounded the corner, and a moment later Edward appeared, hurrying up the steps as I went down. Then I was in his arms, surrounded by his warmth.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I know you're upset with me, but I was worried. I had to come see you."

I pulled back, shaking my head. "Upset? Why would I be upset?"

He frowned. "Because of earlier. You're still crying."

"No, that's not it. I went to your house, you weren't there. Your phone won't let me leave a voice mail…I didn't know where you were."

He cupped my face, kissing my forehead. "Shh, Bella. It's okay. I was so worried, and I didn't know what to do. I decided to work in the garden, and I accidently dropped my phone into the pond, so I went to get a new one. I haven't set up the voicemail yet, that's all." He paused. "While I was out, I went past the hospital and saw Leah's was open. I thought you'd like the soup. When I got here and you didn't answer…I thought…"

"Thought what?"

He shrugged, his gaze everywhere but on me. "I thought you were so turned off this afternoon, you just didn't want to see me."

"Why would I be turned off?"

He sighed. "I came to your office, upset and clingy. I cried in your arms and your co-worker saw. I'm sure I embarrassed you."

I gaped at him. "Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what else _to_ think."

"No, you're wrong." I shook my head. "I'm glad I was there for you."

"But…you canceled. You sounded so strange on the phone. You hung up on me." He searched my eyes. "You've been crying—a lot. Why?"

"We need to talk."

"You're scaring me."

"I don't mean to, but we need to talk."

"Okay."

"Will you come up to my apartment? Please?"

"Yes."

 **~o0o~**

Having Edward at my place seemed odd. He'd been there one other time, but this time he seemed to fill the room. He walked around, refusing a seat when I offered to him.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"No—I really wasn't feeling well."

"Will you eat the soup I brought you? I can put it in a bowl. It's still hot."

"Maybe…after."

He stared at me for a moment, sucked in a breath and spoke. "Can I say something before you talk?"

"Sure."

"I know I'm not the ideal man, Bella. I'm shy and an introvert. I can't offer you an exciting lifestyle. I prefer to stay at home and read or work in the garden. I know I'm overly affectionate with you and I'm trying not to smother you. I didn't intend to be so clingy today, it just hit me. _I was okay_. I was going to be okay and nothing would stop me from being with you. I didn't mean to embarrass you or come across like a weakling." He stepped forward. "Don't walk away from me, please. Give me the chance to do better. I promise I can do better—be stronger—for you."

I stared at him, seeing how this must have looked to him. He was self-conscious and insecure, and he thought I was having second thoughts.

He thought I was embarrassed by him. I needed to fix that misconception right now.

I held out my hand. "Come here, Edward." He hesitated, and I curled my fingers. "Please."

He took my hand and let me pull him down beside me. I searched his eyes—his worried, sad eyes, realizing how defeated he looked. He was so used to being cast aside; to him my actions could only mean one thing.

"Edward," I began, squeezing his hand, "what happened earlier did not, I repeat, did not, embarrass me. I don't care if Jess saw you crying. She saw me crying later when I told her you got good news—she was thrilled for both of us. I'm so glad you came and found me. You can come see me anytime. Talk to me anytime and about anything. I'm not ashamed of you. I don't think you're weak or clingy."

"Really?"

I cupped his cheek, loving how he turned to nuzzle my palm, then leaned into my touch. "I like to stay home with you. I love spending time with you. I'm _not_ walking away."

He covered my hand with his, his eyes fluttering shut, and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Okay," he said. "This is good. But…you canceled. Something was wrong and you wouldn't tell me what it was. You wouldn't let me come to you." His eyes opened, his gaze piercing. "Why?"

I started to tremble, knowing what I was about to tell him could possibly make _him_ walk away from _me_. Tears began to fill my eyes as I tried to find the right words.

He shifted closer. "Tell me. Something happened. If my behavior wasn't the cause, what was? I hate seeing you so upset."

"You're going to be so angry. You might decide to walk away from _me_."

He shook his head. "Impossible. I can't even fathom being angry at you."

"I forgot," I mumbled.

He interrupted. "Forgot? Forgot what—another commitment? You could have told me."

"No, Edward. Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry…but I need you to listen, okay?"

"Okay."

There was only one way to get this out.

"I forgot to take one of my pills. I'm…pregnant."

He blinked at me.

"I've only been using birth control pills to regulate my period," I rushed on. "Not for contraception. There has to be sex for that to be needed. And there hasn't been—until that night. Us. And I think I was so shocked at what happened, I forgot. It was just the one… but I'm pregnant."

I stopped my rambling, brushing away a tear as it escaped the corner of my eye. Edward continued to stare at me, not saying anything. His eyes looked slightly unfocused and his mouth was hanging open a little.

"Please say something," I whispered.

He swallowed, then spoke in a hoarse voice. "What did you just say?"

"I forgot…"

"No. After that."

"I'm pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"I took a pregnancy test—in fact, I took two."

"When?"

"When I got home."

"Where?"

Now I was really confused. He wanted to know where?

"In the bathroom."

He stood up and went down the hall. He came back, carrying the sticks and the unopened box. He held them in his hands, staring. He looked up, his eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, Edward. I didn't know when I missed the pill. I didn't know if I was worried over nothing. I looked down while I was talking to you on the phone, and I was so shocked, I simply reacted."

"And you hung up on me."

"Yes."

"What did you do then?"

I looked down at my hands that were twisting on my lap. "I threw up and cried for about half an hour," I confessed. "And then I fell asleep."

"This isn't right. It's not how it's supposed to happen."

"I know," I murmured. I wished he would tell me how he was feeling rather than asking me all these strange questions. "I'm sorry…"

"No," he stated. "Just no."

He dropped the tests on the table, turning the unopened box in his hands. He didn't look at me, mumbling away to himself. I stared down at my clasped hands, wondering if he was going to talk…or yell.

Then he thrust the unopened box my way.

I looked at him, frowning.

"Take it. " He insisted.

"I already took two, Edward. Another one isn't going to change anything."

He stood up, grabbing the other tests and dumped them in the garbage can in the kitchen, the sound of the plastic hitting the metal bottom making me wince. He came back and tore open the box, handing me the test. "Take it again."

I grabbed the stick, angry. "Fine. You want me to pee on another stick? No problem. It won't change anything."

"It will."

I stormed into the bathroom and did what he asked. I clutched the edge of the vanity after washing my hands, trying to calm down. I'd let him see the results were real , then he could leave. I'd fall apart afterward.

I walked into the living room, and placed the stick on the table. He nodded and looked at his watch. "Four minutes."

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

He stared at me, his eyes boring into mine. But the anger and confusion I expected weren't there. Instead, he was looking at me as though I was the most important thing in the world. Tenderness and hope raged in his expression. He reached for my hand, lifting it to his mouth, nuzzling the skin, but he remained silent.

Not a word was spoken until his watch chimed as the timer ended. I leaned forward and picked up the stick, the blue plus sign glowing bright. I handed it to him. He looked down, his finger tracing the small window.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes."

"With my child."

"Our child."

He nodded. " _Our_ child." His voice caught on the second word, and I looked up. Tears were swimming in his eyes as he stared at me. "We're going to have a baby."

"We?" I whispered, confused. He didn't look angry or upset. He didn't look as if he hated me. He looked… _joyful_.

He dropped to his knees by the sofa, spreading his hand wide over my stomach. "We," he stated firmly. "We are going to be parents." He smiled—one so full of happiness, the tears I was holding back broke through. "I didn't think I could be happier than I was after I met you, Bella. But you just proved me wrong."

"You…you aren't mad?"

He tilted his head and sighed. "I've been struggling not to push too fast, not to tell you how I feel—I didn't want to scare you off. But that was a mistake. Maybe if I told you, you wouldn't have been so upset."

He reached up and cupped my face, his thumbs rubbing small circles on my skin. "I've fallen in love with you, Bella. And now you're giving me a child. I don't have the words to express how I feel. Ecstatic, thrilled, happy. They don't begin to cover it. The only thing I'm mad about is the fear you had when you realized and you were alone. So this"—he held up the stick—"this is our do over." His hands trembled. "Say it, love. Tell me."

The tears began in earnest. He wasn't angry. He wasn't doing this to be sure. He wanted to share in this moment—together.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I sobbed.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Thank you." He wrapped me securely in his arms. "I love you."

* * *

 **So there you go. Sweet daddyward coming up. Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend.**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward wiped the tears that kept falling, kissing my wet cheeks, forehead and lips repeatedly. "Please, baby, I need you to calm down. I'm here. I'm right here and everything is going to be okay."

I tried to smile, but the tears spilled over again. He lifted me, carrying me to my room, and lying us down on the bed, still holding me.

"Okay, love, let it out. Just let it go."

Clutching his shirt, I sobbed, overcome with the emotion of the past few hours. I cried until I was exhausted, the tears finally stopping, and my chest shuddered as I dragged in long, needed lungfuls of air.

Tissues were pressed into my hand and Edward kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back in soothing strokes.

I wiped my nose, and pulled back. "I need to, ah…"

He nodded. "I'll be right here."

I washed my hands and splashed cold water on my face. I drank two glasses of water, feeling parched. I hesitated at the door to my room. Edward was sitting on my bed, his shirt gone, holding the last pregnancy test in his hands, staring at it. He looked up at me, smiling, holding out his hand. I took it and let him pull me down. He settled beside me.

"My baby," he murmured. "Our child."

"Yes."

He pulled me into his arms. "Is it wrong or weird I want to keep this, you know, since you peed on it and all?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "If you want to keep it, that's fine."

"I do."

"Where is your shirt?"

He chuckled, half sitting up and resting my head on his chest. His heart beat was a steady, comforting rhythm under my ear.

"It was rather wet. I didn't think you'd mind."

"No, it's fine."

He loosened the clip on my head, running his hand through my fallen hair. "If it's a girl I hope she has your hair."

I glanced up at him, feeling shy. "I hope, boy or girl, they have your beautiful, green eyes."

He beamed down at me, the look on his face tender. For a moment we were quiet. I glanced around the room and sat up.

"It would be a tight fit, but I was thinking of a crib in that corner," I said at the exact same moment he spoke up. "Your furniture should fit well in the guest room."

We stared at each other, and Edward slid off the bed, standing in front of me.

"What?" he whispered.

"Guest room?" I asked.

"You plan on staying here?"

"You want me to live in your guest room?"

"No!" he gasped. "I assumed you'd like to keep your bedroom furniture. It would look good in the front room. I thought we could make the room across the hall into the nursery for the baby." He tilted his head to the side. "I thought, well, I hoped, you'd be in my room, with me, which would make it _our_ room."

"You did?"

He leaned his hands on the mattress, caging me between his arms. "Did you not hear what I said earlier, Bella? I've falling in love with you. Do you really think I could bear for you to be away from me now? Knowing you're carrying my child? I could barely let you leave me on Sunday. I can't imagine going forward without you with me, in our home."

"You meant that? You love me?"

He brushed my hair over my shoulder. "Yes. I meant it. I know you're not there yet, but I'm hoping you will be one day. I want to take care of you. Of our child. Please, think about it."

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. When had I become this emotional basket case?

"What did you think was going to happen here, Bella? Did you think I was going to leave you because you're pregnant? Abandon you and have you raise our child on your own?" He touched my cheek gently. "I think you already know me better than that."

"I was so upset, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Are you still upset?"

"No. I'm a little overwhelmed."

He studied me, then gathered my hands in his. "Do you…do you _want_ this child, Bella?"

There was no hesitation to my answer. "Yes!" I locked eyes with his. "Even when I was scared, I never considered anything except how I would care for our child, Edward! Not for a second did I consider…I would never…" I shook my head. "I want this child."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll work this all out. But I want you to know how much I want you with me, in my house. It feels like home when you're there. I want to be with you and take care of you."

I finally asked the question that had been puzzling me. "Why do you have such a big house?"

He smiled. "My doctor wanted me to find another way to help relieve stress, so I tried running. I went past the house every day. It needed work, but I loved it. I loved the land it sat on and the potential I could see in everything about it. There was an older woman living there, and I would chat with her as she puttered out front, or sat on the porch with her tea. She always wanted me to have a break and she seemed lonely, so I would have a glass of water and talk. One day she told me it was time; she was selling the house and moving to be with her daughter. I got an appraiser in for her, two in fact, so she knew it would be fair, and I bought it that week."

"It's so big for a single guy."

"I know. But I could see myself growing old there, raising a family. I got a great deal since it needed so much work, and I wanted it. It felt like me." He paused. "You like it, right?"

"I love it."

He dropped a kiss on my head. "Give me a chance, Bella," he breathed out. "Come live with me—let it be your home, too. Let me show you how much I care. How much I want you with me. Maybe you can eventually fall in love with me."

I looked up at him, his eyes bright with unshed tears, pleading with me.

"I can't _eventually_ fall in love with you Edward, because I already am."

"Say it."

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I want to come live with you. And I want to make that beautiful house into _our_ home."

The sun couldn't have been brighter than his smile. Its heat was nothing compared to the explosion I felt when his mouth covered mine. When he dropped to his knees, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my stomach. I felt loved, cared for and safe.

I held him close, hoping he felt the same.

 **~o0o~**

I curled into my chair, eating the soup Edward had brought me. He insisted I had to eat and made me sit down while he heated it up, carefully bringing me the bowl with some crackers. He reclined on my loveseat, busy on his phone while I ate slowly.

He nodded, looking up. "Well, your symptoms all make sense now."

"What?"

He held up his phone. "This website is very helpful. One woman said her temperature fluctuations happened constantly and she was always dizzy. Another said she cried and threw up well into her second trimester." He grimaced. "I hope that doesn't happen to you, love. We'll have to ask Dr. Whitlock."

"Dr. Whitlock?"

He nodded. "He's the best. I've helped him out several times with computer stuff. I'll talk to his wife tomorrow and ask her to take us on."

At my blank stare, he backtracked. "Unless, uh, you have someone in mind?"

I shook my head. "I haven't even thought… I mean, I just…"

He smiled. "I know. You're overwhelmed."

"You're not?"

He sat back, his arm stretched across the back of the loveseat. His long fingers absently played with a loose thread as he mulled over my question.

"No, surprisingly, I'm not." He shook his head in wonder. "I should be. The Edward I was, would be. He would be freaking."

"And who is the new Edward?"

Reaching over, he took my bowl. "Is that all you can manage?"

I nodded. He set down my bowl and tugged me over onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, settling my head onto his shoulder. He ran his fingers up and down my arm in a soothing, gentle pattern. "The new Edward has you. Someone who believes in me. The first and only person to love me since my mother died." He dropped a kiss to my head. "You make me stronger, Bella. You've shown me kindness, tenderness…and so much love." His voice caught and he laid a hand across my stomach. "You've given me the greatest gift I could possibly ask for, and I will do everything I can to be the kind of father he or she deserves—to be the right man for you."

"You _are_ the right man for me," I whispered.

"And you're perfect for me."

We were quiet for a few moments until he spoke. "You know, this afternoon, I thought the day couldn't get any better. I was given a clean bill of health, I got to take you out—it was just a great day. But despite the worry of earlier, tonight is so much more than I could have ever hoped. I feel," he began, then paused, "I feel like I've been given a chance—a chance for real happiness, and I'm not going to waste one minute of it with doubts or worries. We love each other and we're going to be parents. Nothing could be better. Nothing."

I tilted up my head. He looked down at me, his expressive eyes warm, earnest, and filled with such emotion, it made my chest warm.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Make me feel so… _loved_ with just a look. So safe because your arms are around me. I've never felt so safe before."

He gathered me closer. "You are loved, Bella. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. You're my life now."

I sighed into his neck, kissing his skin.

"And you're mine."

 **~o0o~**

Jessica was late the next morning and the clinic was busy which helped keep my mind off things. When she arrived she was too behind to chat much. I was still tired, but not as queasy and she only smiled at me before she dove into help, so there was no more teasing about pregnancy.

Edward had stayed with me all night, and we made a quick detour past his place so he could change into fresh clothes. He had texted me saying Dr. Whitlock would see me after work. I knew Edward had called in some favors for that to happen. We both wanted to keep this private for now.

About eleven o'clock, the door opened and a huge flower arrangement appeared on the counter. I was shocked when Lauren pulled a face.

"They're for you, Bella."

"Me?"

I went over, looking at the vast amount of flowers. Roses, lilies, carnations, and a multitude of other blooms spilled over the top of the vase. With trembling fingers, I plucked out the card, my eyes filling with tears as I read it.

 _ **The best date in the history of dates.**_

 _ **The first night of many—the start of us.**_

 _ **Forever Yours, Edward xxxxx**_

I hiccup-sobbed. He was so wonderful. He wasn't even here and I could feel his love.

Jessica leaned over my shoulder reading the card. "Damn, the shy-boy is good. Best date ever, Bella? Guess I don't have to ask if you slept together again."

"Jess," I hissed. "Stop it."

She shrugged. "Just saying, the quiet ones are the ones that surprise you." She winked at me. "I'd climb him like a tree."

I burst out laughing. She had no idea.

"Thanks for the tip."

She grinned. "Seriously, he is lovely. Romantic, sweet, and sexy. The whole package."

I stared at the flowers. He was all that and so much more. I ran my finger over the velvet soft edge of a pink rose as Jess laughed.

"Such a goner. Both of you. Next thing you know, you'll be married."

I shook my head, as she laughed and walked away.

Inside, I was wondering how long it would take Edward to bring up that subject.

And how I would answer.

 **~o0o~**

I shifted nervously in my chair, waiting for Dr. Whitlock. Edward's hand covered mine, squeezing it in support. Dr. Whitlock's wife, Alice, was his receptionist and she had been very sweet, talking to Edward and smiling widely at me. Luckily, his office was in a quiet part of the hospital and the waiting room was empty when we arrived. The doctor was just finishing up with another patient, Alice informed us, taking us to a room right away.

"It's okay, love. If you don't like him we'll go somewhere else."

I shook my head. "I'm just worried about someone seeing…"

He nodded in understanding. "I have it covered. I've been here a few times to help Alice out with their computer. If someone asks, I was doing that today, and you were waiting for me." He held up his messenger bag. "I even have props."

I giggled. "My boy scout. Do you do that a lot? Fix computers?"

"No. But Jasper needed a file one day and I was able to help. He came in person to say thank you and we chatted a little. He's a very quiet man, not shy like me, but reserved. We were comfortable with each other and the next time he had a problem, he called me directly. When I went to his office to take him the file, Alice was having computer trouble and I fixed it quickly. It sort of became a habit, I guess." He winked at me. "Coming in handy right now."

I blushed, but before I could speak Dr. Whitlock came in. Tall, blond, with a gentle smile, he put me at ease immediately. He listened to us both talk, taking notes, and occasionally asking questions.

"I'd like to do my own tests to confirm, and we'll go from there, if you're comfortable."

Edward spoke up. "I have a lot of questions."

Jasper, as he insisted we both call him, grinned. "Knowing you, that doesn't surprise me, Edward."

He stood up. "Shall we start?"

 **~o0o~**

Jasper smiled kindly at both of us. "Well, hardly a surprise, but you are pregnant. Congratulations." Edward's hand tightened on mine, and he leaned over, kissing my cheek. Then he looked down at the small picture in his hand.

"You, ah, won't have to do that again, will you?"

Edward hadn't liked the transvaginal ultrasound. He had blanched when Jasper explained it, but he refused to leave, holding my hand and leaning close, telling me how much he loved me. He was excited to have his picture, even though he assured me it would only be displayed on his desk at home. We both knew we had to keep this private for a while. He had peppered Jasper with questions the entire time, who answered them all, never once getting impatient or rushing him.

Jasper laughed. "No, next time we'll do the regular kind—it's a little early for that." He clapped Edward on the shoulder. "Everything is good, Daddy. Bella is healthy, and your baby is safe and sound."

"Daddy," Edward breathed out. He turned to me, his smile huge. "He called me Daddy! I'm going to be someone's daddy!" He laughed, grinning and shaking his head in disbelief, as he stared down at the photo. "Our little dot is so adorable!"

Jasper and I laughed at his reaction. He was so incredibly happy.

"Just wait, Edward—it gets even better." Jasper smiled.

Then he sat back. "So, Bella, before we finish here… We'll get you on some vitamins, and you say the nausea is bad?"

"I feel lousy all the time. And tired." I glanced at Edward. "I cry a lot too."

"All normal. Your body is going through massive changes. Eat small meals. Crackers and Ginger Ale help in the morning for some people. Ginger Gravol is great. It's all natural. Hopefully, the nausea will ease off. Cut out the caffeine and alcohol. Sleep if you're tired. Don't overdo. Try to avoid stress. The crying will level off."

"Should she stop working?"Edward asked.

I gaped at him, but Jasper spoke before I did.

"No, she doesn't have to quit. Unless that's what she wants. You need to adjust, that's all." He drew in a deep breath. "Edward, you need to stay calm about this. I know you worry, but I think your partner has a good head on her shoulders. Relax and enjoy this time. It's a wonderful period of your life. You get to watch your child grow and be there for their birth. You can bond with them even before they're born." He smiled warmly. You told me you've been talking to the baby already. Keep it up—I'm a firm believer in that."

He scribbled out something on a pad and handed it to Edward. "Here're some great books you should read. And if you have _any_ questions, call me. I know the internet can be a great tool, but there is a lot of false information out there. Some of the stuff I read on there, scares the shit out of _me_ —and I know what I'm doing. You have my private number—you have a question, ask me. Okay?"

Edward nodded. "Okay."

He stood up. "The same goes to you, Bella—call or come see me anytime. Alice will make you a set of appointments, and I'm as close as the phone." He smiled. "Edward has been great with Alice and me. I'm thrilled I can return the favor and look after his family."

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Something else, Edward?" Jasper asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"What about, ah, physical activity?"

"I don't recommend marathons, but light exercise is good. Whatever you think you can do, Bella." He added, looking at me. "I think you'll know your limitations." Then he winked. He knew what Edward was asking.

"No, I mean…" Edward cleared his throat. "I, ah, I meant, sex. Can we have sex?"

"I don't know…can you? I mean obviously you did at some point," Jasper deadpanned, then burst out laughing. "I'm teasing, Edward. Sex is fine. It's good, in fact. Again, no marathons, but as long as it feels good for Bella, sex is fine."

Edward huffed out a sigh of relief, and I giggled. He was beyond adorable.

Jasper smiled at both of us. "Listen to your body, Bella. And Edward, listen to her. You'll be fine." He clasped his hands and regarded us both closely. "I will say this, from personal experience. Women, pregnant women especially, need a lot of support—emotional support. Their body is changing, hormones rage, they cry a lot. There are other ways to show your love besides sex. Hold her, tell her you love her. If she's tired and sore, rub her shoulders, run her a bath. If her legs ache, massage them. This is a very intimate time. Show her how much you care."

Edward nodded furiously. "I will. I'll look after her."

Jasper stood and escorted us to the door. "Congratulations. This child will be very lucky to have you as parents."

We were both quiet on the way to the car. Once inside, Edward turned to me. "Are you coming to the house or did you want to go home?"

I reached over to cup his cheek. "You and your place are my home, Edward."

He pushed forward, kissing me. I could feel the anxiety in his kiss, and I pulled back.

"Are you okay?"

"I just want to do everything he said. I want to look after you—both of you."

I smiled. "And you will. Take me home, Edward."

He put the car in gear and reached over for my hand.

He returned my smile. "Home. Our home."

I leaned my head on the head rest. "Our home."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. See you mid-week!**


	14. Chapter 14

Edward listened carefully to Jasper and spoiled me the entire weekend. My nausea was minimal, but I was still tired, so we stuck close to home. We ordered in, watched movies, cuddled in his mom's chair, and read on Sunday while the rain pelted against the glass. The sound was soothing and I fell asleep, waking up curled into him. He had fallen asleep as well, his head resting against the back of the chair, his glasses partway down his nose. I watched him for a few moments, then his eyes fluttered open and he blinked sleepily down at me.

"Hi," he murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Hi."

"Okay?" He splayed his hand across my stomach, rubbing gently.

"Yep. Good."

I laid my head against his chest, simply enjoying being close. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me. He loved to cuddle, and I enjoyed the closeness. He was a great cuddler.

"This has been the best weekend of my entire life, Bella."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, his chin bobbing against my head. "I've never felt so…contented before. Having you here makes the house feel like home."

I snuggled closer, feeling my bottom lip start to quiver. "I hate thinking of you alone."

His arms tightened. "I'm not alone now. I have you. And soon we'll have the start of our family."

"The start?"

"I want as many babies as you'll give me, Bella. I want to fill our home with love and laughter and children running everywhere. I want tons of pictures and memories that we can share with our grandkids."

I giggled-sobbed. "Grandkids? Can we make it through baby number one first?"

He laughed and slipped his hand under my chin. "Yes. Now, why are you crying?"

I sniffed. "Because you were lonely, and now you're happy." I let out a shuddering sigh. "And you love me."

He lowered his head and brushed his lips to mine. "So much." Carefully, he wiped away my tears. "I don't like to see you cry, though."

"It's hormones. Your child is making me emotional and sleepy." Another tear ran down my face. "And hungry. I'm probably going to get fat!" I wailed and burst into more loud sobs, clutching his shirt.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest, and he rocked me. "I love you now, and I'll love you if you're fat. I love seeing you eat. Besides, I'll be fat with you since every time you eat, so do I." His chuckles turned into laughter. "In fact, every time you nap, I do too. I wonder if that's normal."

"I don't know," I hiccupped.

He wrapped me up tight in his arms. "Don't cry, love. It makes my chest hurt."

I sniffled into his shirt.

"What would make you feel better?"

"Ice cream?"

"What flavor?"

"Banana fudge?"

He kissed my head. "If you stop crying, I'll go get some."

"Okay."

 **~o0o~**

Sitting crossed-legged on the ottoman, I dug my spoon in deep, filling my mouth with the rich ice cream, groaning softly. "So good."

Sitting in his chair, Edward chuckled. "It must be. You've eaten almost the whole thing."

I peeked in the container, my cheeks darkening. It was almost empty. "Oops."

He ruffled my hair affectionately. "It's okay, love. I bought a few containers. Finish it off."

I dug out the last spoonful and leaned forward, offering it to him silently. He grinned, shutting his eyes, opening his mouth, letting me slip the spoon inside. His throat worked as he swallowed the cold treat, his Adam's apple bobbing. I eyed his long throat. How had I never noticed how sexy it was before? So manly…and _lickable_. It went so well with his broad shoulders. The ones I liked to clutch when he thrust into me.

I rolled my shoulders. Was it getting warm in here?

Grinning, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, emitting his own groan. "That is good."

He opened his eyes, glowing green meeting my now lustful brown. Gradually, his gaze widened and the air around us changed. It grew increasingly warmer, pulsating with its own beat. His hands curled into fists on the arms of his chair.

I dropped the tub of ice cream on the table beside me, uncrossing my legs. Reaching over, I ran my hands up his thighs and pressed a kiss to his scruffy jaw. "You're so sexy."

He let out a stuttering sigh.

"You haven't touched me all weekend, Edward."

"I have," he insisted, laying his hands on my knees. "I'm touching you right now."

"You haven't made love to me."

"I…I wasn't sure I should."

"Jasper said it was fine. In fact, he said it was a good thing, if it felt right."

Slowly, his hands covered mine, pushing them over his growing erection. "Does it…feel right, Bella?"

I squeezed him lightly. "So right, Edward."

With a mild curse, he dragged me onto his lap, leaning back in the chair. I was straddling his legs, his now prominent erection pushed up against my core.

He smiled wickedly at me, his words my undoing. In an instant, shy Edward disappeared, and sexy, in control Edward was in front of me.

"Told you I was going to have you in this chair."

Edward's impatient hands pushed my sweater, tugging it over my head, smoothing my hair back from my face. He cupped my cheeks, his rough thumbs rubbing circles on my skin.

"I want you to ride me, Bella. I want to watch you come on my cock and hear you scream my name." He pulled my face close, his hot breath drifting over my skin. "Can you do that for me, baby?"

I whimpered, already trembling with need. His hands gripped my ass, kneading it firmly. "Stand up, love."

I pushed off him, watching him with hooded eyes. Leaning forward, he grasped the waistband of my yoga pants, pulling them down slowly, his mouth following the trail of bare skin, licking and biting. Tossing them to the side, he stood up, pulling his shirt over his head as I yanked on the drawstring of his sweatpants, pushing my hands inside the fleece and wrapping them around his erection. I stroked the hot flesh, his weight heavy and welcome in my hands.

He groaned, hauling me close, covering my mouth with his. His tongue dipped inside, stroking and licking, wet and greedy. He tilted his head, going deeper, commanding, possessing, and selfish. His large hands caressed my back, then his touch drifted down, kneading my ass, cupping and gripping the swells, slipping between my thighs to stroke my wetness.

Our mouths never separating, he lifted me, sitting on his chair so I was straddling him, his cock pressed against the place I wanted him the most. Our chests melded together, soft skin rubbing coarse hair, and his hands fisted my hair as he pulled back, his green eyes blazing in the dim light and his voice low and raspy with desire.

"I want to fuck you, baby. Tell me I can."

"Yes," I moaned.

I gripped the back of the chair as he lifted me, lowering me down on to his rigid cock. Inch by inch he slid in, until I was fully seated on his lap. He stilled for a moment, his eye lashes fluttering with pleasure.

"Hold tight, love."

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he began to move, thrusting upward, lifting and pulling me down. He slid forward, the movement pushing his cock in deeper, causing me to cry out as I grasped at his shoulders, the skin damp and slick under my palms. Our eyes met and locked, his large hands splayed on my hips, guiding me. Up—down. In—out. Pushing and pulling, arching and thrusting, as he moaned and hissed, his noises erotic, his demands low and deadly.

"Take me, baby. Take all of me. That's it, Bella. Ride me, faster, baby …"

I braced myself on the arms of the chair, throwing back my head at the intense sensations, letting him control us—control me. My body tightened, racing toward the pinnacle as his movements kept going, taking me higher until I snapped.

" _Edward_ …" I gasped.

"I feel you, baby, I feel you coming. I…love… _fucking_ …you," he shouted.

I screamed as my orgasm tore through me. His mouth was everywhere…kissing my face, my neck, tugging on my nipples. I cried out his name, waves of pleasure rolling over me as my pussy locked down, milking his hard cock.

He yanked me to his chest, cradling my head to his shoulder as he held me flush to him, one long last thrust inside me as his orgasm hit. "Bella," he groaned. "Baby…fuck…baby…yes…" His voice trailed off, his body stilling.

He sat back, running his hands down my legs, rubbing in gentle circles. For a moment there was only the sound of our heavy breathing and his hands sliding over my skin.

"Please tell me you're all right," he murmured.

I giggled, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. "I'm fine, Edward."

He lifted my head, gazing into my eyes. "I didn't hurt you?"

"Not at all. Jasper said whatever felt good." I smirked. "And _that_ …felt very good."

"I get carried away with you."

"I like it when you get carried away."

He nuzzled my lips. "You feel so good around me, Bella. I don't even have words."

"I don't need them. In this case, your actions speak quite loudly."

He chuckled, grabbing the blanket and draping it over us. I rested my head back on his chest.

"Good thing this is a sturdy chair, and the fabric is washable."

He started to laugh. "Good thing is right. You may want to make an extra cushion cover, love. I can guarantee I'm going to want to try that again."

I sighed as his lips pressed to my head.

"I love you, Bella."

I sighed, snuggling closer. I loved how he went from frenzied to tender and sweet. How even when he was wild and fucking me, I could feel his love wrapping around us. I loved knowing it was only for me.

"I love you."

 **~o0o~**

By Thursday, I was ready to celebrate. I felt better. I hadn't been sick once since Sunday, although I had to be careful what I ate. Some foods, which I normally loved, smelled awful. Coffee was one of them, but suddenly green tea held great appeal. As long as I had a mug in my hand, no one really noticed the contents, so I didn't have to explain anything.

Edward had taken a couple days off to do some things around his house. I was so tired after my class last night that I went straight to my apartment and crashed. Waking up alone felt strange, and I missed him beside me. I loved waking up to his body curved to mine and his arms around me. He was always awake before me, and woke me up with soft, dragging kisses to my shoulder and neck, crooning his greeting in his low, husky morning voice. Yesterday morning, he was curled beside me, his lips against my stomach as he carried on a quiet conversation with our child. His murmurings brought tears to my eyes, and when he glanced up, the expression in his gaze made my breath catch. I had never seen him look so peaceful and happy. Reaching up, he laced our fingers together, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing my knuckles. "I love you," he whispered. The rush of tenderness I felt, kept me smiling all day.

However, today, I woke up alone. I had felt off all morning, and I decided to talk to him this weekend about moving in with him permanently. I knew he was trying to give me space and not rush me, but everything with him felt right. When we had discussed it on the weekend, I had admitted to feeling overwhelmed at the thought of packing my stuff up and moving. No matter how small my apartment was, it still seemed like a huge task. I would tell him, and we would figure it out.

My phone buzzed mid-afternoon, and I answered it with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hi, love."

"What's up?"

"Bella, do you love me?"

I frowned into the phone. "Yes. You know I do."

His voice had a nervous quality to it. "Enough to forgive me for doing something…impulsive?"

I chuckled, lowering my voice. "Did you give in and buy that rocking horse you saw on line?"

"Okay, do you love me enough to forgive _two_ crazy, impulsive things?"

"Edward, what have you done?"

"You're coming here tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Just remember you love me. That's all." He sucked in a deep breath. "And I can fix it if you hate it, but I hope you don't."

I shook my head, knowing if it was a surprise for me, I probably wouldn't hate it. Especially if it came from him.

I heard muffled voices and what sounded like thumps behind him and I frowned. "What's that noise?"

"Um, I have to go. I love you." And he hung up.

I stared at the phone, puzzled. Then I rolled my eyes. He had been looking at baby furniture last night. Had he gone and bought a crib? He _had_ shown me two he really liked. I shook my head. It didn't matter, and I would hardly be upset with him. He was so excited, and I had liked them both.

I sighed and ran a hand over my stomach. "Your daddy might be out of control, little one." Then I grinned.

Really, would I have him any other way?

 **~o0o~**

Edward was sitting on the porch when I arrived. He held out his hand and pulled me down between his legs on the wide steps, wrapping me in his arms.

"Hi," he murmured in my hair, dropping a heavy kiss on my head.

I giggled, indicating a couple neighbors out in their yard. "Hoping if you tell me what you did, I won't kill you with witnesses around?"

He snickered. "You're on to me."

I sighed, leaning back into him. "Honestly, Edward, I don't care if you picked a crib or bought a rocking horse."

He dropped his head to my shoulder, kissing the spot right at the juncture, his lips lingering. "Good to know, but it's a little bigger than that."

"Tell me."

"It might be easier to show you."

I stood up, holding out my hand. "Come on. I promise to ask first and swing later."

He huffed, taking my hand. "Try and remember that."

 **~o0o~**

He pulled me behind him, heading directly up the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder, noticing a lamp that hadn't been by the sofa; it had a pretty shade on it and I liked it. It was strangely familiar, too. Edward stopped in front of the guest room door, his eyes anxious, his hand shaky. He drew in a deep breath and opened the door. Uncertain what was going on, I stepped in, glancing around. I blinked, unsure what I was seeing. I turned to Edward.

"You bought the same bedroom furniture as mine? Why would you…" My voice trailed off as what I was seeing hit me. The reason I recognized the lamp downstairs and why the bedroom furniture looked familiar, was because it was mine. I looked around the room. Two piles of boxes were neatly lined against the wall. Some of my clothes were in the closet. My pictures were stacked beside the boxes.

All of my things were here.

I gaped at him. "What. Did. You. Do."

"I moved you in."

All the air left my body. "How?" I breathed.

He took my hand, leading me over to the bed. We sat down and for a moment he was quiet while he played with my fingers. When he spoke, his voice was low. "When I woke up this morning, you weren't here. The house was empty and I hated it. I wanted you here. I want you to be the first thing I see every morning, and the person I fall asleep beside every night."

"But…"

He held up his hand. "You told me you wanted to move in. But you said the thought of having to pack up overwhelmed you. I just took care of it."

"In a day?"

He smiled, still playing with my hand. "I called in a favor. I had done a bunch of computer work for Emmett next door, and he owns a moving company. I called him this morning, and he said he had a free crew. You had given me a copy of your key, and they were really fast. They were in and out of your place in three hours."

He stood up and paced. "It can all go back if you don't want this, Bella. But know how much I want you here, with me. I want this to be your house too." He stopped his pacing and stood in front of me. "Our home. Because when you're here, it becomes home."

The tears that came so easily these days rolled down my cheeks. Reaching out, he cupped my cheek, brushing away the tears. "Stay," he pleaded.

In a second, I was in his arms. They were my home and if this was where he wanted me, this was where I would be. He had done all this so I didn't have to think about it or worry.

"Yes," I whispered into his neck.

His arms tightened. "Yes?"

I pressed a kiss to his throat. "Yes."

He lifted me, spinning us around, then set me on my feet and kissed me. He grabbed my hand, dragging me toward the stairs. "Come with me."

Upstairs, he showed me how he had moved his chair over and added mine in the alcove, the ottoman in between the two. They looked as if they were meant to be together, one slightly feminine and one larger, more masculine. He added my reading lamp to the table and now it was the perfect spot for the two of us. By adding my chair he had given me my perfect room. A few more tears trickled down my cheeks, and I looked up to see his frown.

"Please tell me these are good tears, love."

"They are," I sobbed. "This is incredible, Edward!"

He pulled me close and dropped a few kisses on my head, letting me calm down. "Are you ready to see more?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yes."

We went from room to room, him showing me where he had put my things. The living room had my other lamp and my two side tables I had refinished. He grinned when he told me he canceled the tables he had ordered. "We can find a coffee table we like together and refinish it too," he explained, sounding excited about another project. "Or, at least, you can instruct me and I'll finish it," he added, ghosting his hands over my still flat stomach.

The kitchen held the few pots and pans I owned and he had added my dishes and glasses to the cupboards. My linens were stacked in the closet, my toiletries were in the bathroom, and the soft throw and pillows I liked were on his, well, _our_ bed. He'd laughed when he told me he had ordered me my own dresser to match his, but until it came, he had cleaned out a couple drawers in his tall armoire. He winked when he assured me it was the lower ones so I could reach them easily.

I looked around in amazement. "I still don't know how you did this so fast."

He shrugged. "You didn't have a lot of furniture. There's still lots to do, and boxes to unpack, but you can take your time. We'll find a home for everything."

"I have to talk to my landlord."

"Oh, I did that. He wants you to come in and sign some papers, you know, to make sure I wasn't holding you hostage or anything." He chuckled. "But I left a check to cover an additional month's rent, and he was sure he could easily sublet for you. He says he has a waiting list. So you should get back your last month."

I frowned. "Edward, I can pay my rent."

"It was just to make things smoother, love. We'll figure all that out."

I sat down at the table, indicating I wanted him to sit with me. "Okay. Since you know I pay seven-fifty a month rent, which includes utilities, we need to figure out how much more I'll pay you. And, of course, we divvy up the groceries, and"—I bit my bottom lip, looking around—"I can only imagine what your utilities are here, but I will have to contribute some. I have to pay my fair share…" My voice trailed off at the incredulous look on his face and the frantic shaking of his head.

"What?"

He leaned forward. "I don't expect you to pay half."

I huffed out a small sigh of relief. "That's actually good. I don't think I can afford half."

Clasping my hands , he dropped a kiss to my knuckles. "Bella, love, I don't expect you to pay anything."

I gaped at him. "What are you talking about, Edward? I have to pay something!"

He sucked in a deep breath. "I don't have a mortgage, Bella. I'm already paying utilities, so why would I expect you to pay for those? I'll buy the groceries and you can cook, so it's a fair exchange."

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "You don't have a mortgage?"

"I told you I got the place at a great price because of the repairs it needed."

"It still must have cost a lot; it's a huge house. And you have done a lot of renovations." Before he could argue, I lifted my hand. "I can't stay here for free, Edward. I can't. It's not right."

He stood up, pacing around, tugging on his hair, muttering quietly. Finally, he sat down and reached for my hand again. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"You might be angry, but please hear me out."

I wasn't sure it was possible for me to be angry with him. Especially when he stared at me that way, his green eyes soft and pleading. But I nodded.

"I told you my mother left me a trust fund."

"Yes."

"I used part of it to pay for the house."

I was confused. "You told me you had to be careful with it, since it wouldn't last forever." When he nodded, I frowned. "I assumed it was fifty thousand dollars or so, Edward."

"No, it was more."

"What? Like a hundred thousand?"

"More like just shy of a million."

My eyes grew round with shock, and I started to pull my hand away. "What?"

He grabbed at my hand. "Let me explain. It was and is a lot of money. Until I bought this house I only used it to pay my tuition. I still worked part-time and used that money to get by. I was careful and I knew if I just lived off that money it would dwindle fast. I found a great advisor and I invested it. I invested it very well. I have more in the bank now than my mother left me, even with buying the house and the renovations. I rarely touch it. I make a good living, and I don't have an extravagant lifestyle. I use the money only for the very best of reasons."

"I don't understand."

" _You_ are the very best reason, Bella. You and our baby."

"What are you saying?"

He sighed. "What's mine is yours. You can work, or not work, that's your choice. If you insist on paying your 'fair share,' I'll only put it in the bank."

"I don't care what you do with it, but I can't live here for free." I bit my lip. "I didn't fall in love with you because of your money."

"I know, love, I know that. But don't you see?"

"No, I don't."

He sighed. "For the first time in my life, I don't hate the fact I have that money. I could use it and move you in here. We can buy whatever we want for the baby. I can take care of you." His hold on my hand tightened. "I can finally take care of someone—truly take care of them. You'll never want for anything, Bella. Ever." His smile was watery. "My mother's legacy will be that she helped me look after my family. And I know she would love that."

"That's why you asked Jasper if I should quit."

"Yes. You don't have to work."

"I want to."

"That's fine too. Whatever you want."

"And I want to pay something. I have to, Edward."

He pursed his lips. "Would you feel the same way if we were married?"

I leaned back, staring at him. It hadn't taken long for him to bring that up. I knew I shouldn't be surprised. He got me pregnant the night we met, he moved me in less than a week after finding out I was pregnant, so marriage only made sense to him. I inhaled deeply. "Yes, I would feel the same way."

"Huh," he muttered, obviously disappointed I hadn't responded in another way. "I want to look after you, and the baby."

"And you will. You _are_. You do so much more than you give yourself credit for."

"Please," he whispered.

"I'm not quitting."

"Okay."

I drummed my fingers on the table.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked quietly. "For not telling you?"

I had to laugh at him. "You haven't asked me how much money I had, Edward. Why would I be angry at you for not telling me? If I had asked, would you have told me?"

"Yes, I would have."

"Even after what happened with that girl at school?"

He grimaced. "You are nothing like Victoria, love. Nothing."

"No, I'm not, but you didn't know that for sure."

This time it was he who laughed. "Yep. I am sure you somehow knew I would develop a cyst and show up at your clinic. You purposely acted shy for months having coffee with your friends, making me want you so much, that you knew I'd nail you, instead of making the donation the correct way. "

My lips quirked. "Nail me?"

He grinned. "Well, I sort of did."

"Listen to you all macho."

This time we both laughed. "I knew you were different. And now I know I was right. You're simply wonderful." He laced out fingers together. "Please don't be angry."

I huffed out a deep breath. "I suppose finding out the man you love is rich isn't the worst thing in the world. You could have told me something much worse."

He kissed my knuckles.

"But, I have to pay something."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll discuss it once you're settled."

I had a feeling I was fighting a losing battle, but I stuck to my guns. I pulled my hand back, crossing my arms. "I'm paying for groceries to start."

He mimicked my move. "I'm buying the furniture for the baby's room."

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Fine!"

"So you'll stay?"

"This discussion is not over, Edward. It is only on hiatus, because I'm hungry, tired, and I want to cook dinner in _our_ kitchen."

He grinned. "Should I take you grocery shopping, then? Or do you want to use my groceries for the night? Will that be acceptable?"

I started to laugh. Leaning forward, he dragged me off my chair and onto his lap where he kissed me, long and hard. When he pulled back, we were both panting. He dropped his head to my shoulder, turning his face so his lips were against my ear.

"Was that our first fight?"

I laughed quietly. "Maybe."

"Does that mean make-up sex?"

"I think we have to—it's a rule."

"We can't break any rules."

"Nope."

His mouth hovered over mine.

"Welcome home, Bella. Welcome home."

* * *

 **Sweet, sexy, devious man. He can move me in any time. Just saying.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jess stared at me, shut my door, and sat down. "You did what?" she asked.

I drew in another deep breath. "I moved in with Edward this weekend."

She blinked and shook her head. "Bella, I was only teasing you last week. You don't have to prove me right. You hardly know him! Why are you rushing this? Did he pressure you into it?"

I smiled at her, shaking my head. "No, there was no undue pressure. I know it seems fast, Jess. But he's it for me. And we're so good together. He…he is _so_ good to me. You have no idea."

"But living together? After only a couple weeks? You need to think about it."

"My stuff is already moved in, Jess. My landlord had my place rented in less than a day."

"It was a great little apartment," Jess agreed. "Of course he'd have no problem." She leaned forward, her voice earnest. "But if it doesn't work out, then what, Bella? Where will you go? It's his house… his name on the deed."

I tilted my head, studying her, feeling a little hurt. "Why are you assuming it won't work? You don't have faith in me? Or is it Edward's commitment to me you doubt?" I swallowed, feeling my lip tremble. "You don't think I can have a relationship as good as yours?"

"Of course I do. I'm just…worried, Bella. This isn't like you. You're always so practical. Dependable." For a moment she was quiet, then she laughed. "Which is why it _will_ work. You and Edward are the same. You both feel things deeply. So if you decided to make such a huge move so soon, you must be certain."

"I am."

She regarded me shrewdly. "Is there any other reason?"

I kept my voice firm. I couldn't tell her about the baby yet. "We love each other. Edward believes in seizing the moment, and so do I."

"That's all I need to know." She stood up. "I'll update your details in your personnel file." She paused, making an obvious perusal of my hands. "Let me know when I should change your name, okay?"

I laughed. "I'll do that."

"Okay, then."

 **~o0o~**

Edward frowned when I told him about the conversation with Jess. He stared at his plate, then looked up. "Did I pressure you too much, love?"

I covered his hand and squeezed it. "No, Edward, you didn't. I had been planning on asking you about moving in when I came over that night. I didn't like waking up without you either."

His eyes glowed. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Jess just worries."

"How is she going to react to finding out you're pregnant?"

I sighed, dropping my fork, my appetite now gone. "I don't know. She'll figure it out one way or another."

"Babies come early all the time, Bella. We can give her a date a month after you're due and surprise—our child decided to show up early."

I shook my head. "You are devious."

He shrugged. "I don't really care what she thinks, and I don't want you to worry about it. If there are any issues, you can quit and stay home with the baby."

Rolling my eyes, I picked up my plate. "I get the feeling that is exactly what you want, Edward. For someone so modern, your views on me working are surprisingly old fashioned."

He came up behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist, resting his hands on my stomach. "It is old fashioned, love. I know it is. The only good memories I have growing up involve my mother. She was there when I'd get home from school. We'd talk and laugh while I had a snack she made, and she'd help me with my homework while she made dinner. We'd do things on the weekend—my father was rarely home. She made me feel as if I mattered. After she was gone, I hated going home. The house would be empty, and often I'd make my own sandwich for dinner. It was clear I didn't matter anymore."

I leaned back against him, feeling his sadness.

"I want our children to have what I didn't have. What you didn't have. I want them to know they are loved and wanted. That we're both here for them. For each other." He sighed, the air ruffling my hair. "If you want to work, that's fine, but if you want to be here with them, that's fine, too."

I turned in his arms. "But you want me to be, don't you? It would make you happy."

He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "What makes me happy is knowing I can offer you the choice. We can afford it."

I chewed on my lip until he pulled it free.

"What?" he asked tenderly. "Tell me."

"The thought of being here for them, for you—I like it."

"But?"

I inhaled deeply. "This all feels like a dream. You're too wonderful. This place is amazing—what you're offering seems…unreal."

"What I'm offering is selfish," he said seriously. "I want you here. I want to come home and know you'll be waiting. I want more cookies, and the spaghetti sauce you made, not stuff I heat from a jar. I want to listen to your stories of what happened at the daycare you volunteered at, or the funny things our kids did. And I want that with you. That's what's real, Bella. All those little things. The money is just…money. Our life and how we live it will be what matters, not who put what in the bank."

I stared at him, his words ringing true. He wanted a life with me, and I wanted one with him. My children—our children— would be loved, not ignored, or made to feel they weren't good enough.

"I love you," I whispered.

"That"—he leaned down and kissed me softly—"is a very good thing, since I love you too. You make me so happy, Bella. Only one thing would make me happier."

"What?"

He ran his hand down my arm, lifting my hand. From out of nowhere, he held a ring. A ring I recognized from last week. His mother's ring. Without a word, he slipped it on my finger, bowed his head, and kissed it.

"Wear this and be mine, in every sense of the word." He looked at me nervously. "Marry me, Bella."

~o0o~

What had just occurred shouldn't have surprised me. I knew Edward was an all-in guy. I knew he wouldn't be happy with us living together. I knew he would want more. We were going to be parents, so of course he would want to be married.

Still, I stared at him, then at the delicate ring that now encircled my finger, resting there as if it was meant to be.

How was it he once again surprised me?

"Bella? Love?"

I blinked at him.

"Is this too much pressure now?" he asked anxiously. "You can wear this like a promise ring if you prefer, if it's too soon. When you're ready we can change the name—or I can buy you a different ring."

I shook my head. "It's…it's not too soon, Edward. Not for us."

His eyes glowed vivid green as a wide smile curled his lips. It was my favorite smile of his—so huge, his eyes crinkled and his glasses lifted on his cheeks. "It isn't?"

I cupped his face, smiling. "If I could choose any ring in the world, Edward, this would be the one I chose." I drew in a big breath. "If I could choose any man in the world, I would choose you. Every time."

"I'll try so hard, Bella. I'll be a good husband to you and I'll love our child and be a good dad." He pressed closer. "I'll do better. You make me stronger. I can be a strong man for you…for our family."

I tightened my hands. "You are strong, Edward. You need to believe in that. Believe in us. Not your past or what your father said. Listen to me."

He bent his head, his face so close my breath was fogging up the lenses of his glasses. "Are you saying that I should listen to my… _wife_ , Bella?"

"Yes."

In seconds, I was in his arms, being carried up the stairs. His mouth was on mine, hard and demanding, robbing my breath and making my desire explode.

I tugged at the material of his shirt, too impatient to wait so I could feel the warm expanse of his skin. The seam gave way under my fingers, and I groaned as he lowered me onto the bed, following me down, his lips only leaving mine for the brief moment it took to pull my shirt over my head. With our bare skin warm and connected, I whimpered.

"I want you, Edward."

"Always, baby. You have me."

Our mouths met in a series of hot, deep kisses. Together, we pulled and yanked on the clothing that kept us apart, then let our hands and fingers touch and caress. I wrapped my legs around his hips, drawing him closer. He slid inside me, dropping his head to my shoulder, cursing and groaning his pleasure. He moved with hard, powerful thrusts. I arched and bent, crying out his name, pleading with him. For what, I didn't know, but he did.

"I have you, baby." He drew our entwined fingers to his mouth and kissed the finger that now wore his ring. "Mine, Bella. You are all mine." Our gazes met and held; our bodies moved as one. "I love you."

I shattered. Calling his name and pulling him deep inside, my world exploded in pleasure. He kept moving, then buried his face in my neck, chanting my name as he emptied himself inside me.

Slowly, he drew back, smiling. "Is this how you're going to react every time I call you my wife?"

"Maybe. Either that or it's pregnancy hormones."

He chuckled as he lay down beside me, pulling me to his side. "Then I guess I need to keep you pregnant and call you my wife several times a day."

I giggled, nestling into his chest.

"Soon, Bella?"

There was no need to wait. I knew my future was with Edward. "Yes."

"What do you want? A fancy wedding?"

I rubbed my cheek on his chest. "No, I don't need that."

His voice was tender and warm. "Tell me what you do need."

"You, me, a justice of the peace."

"That's it?"

"I'd like a pretty dress."

"Then you get one."

"Some flowers."

"Okay."

"And you in a tux."

He snickered. "A tux?"

"I think you'd look so hot in a tux. Even hotter than usual."

"I see." His voice became shyer. "You think…you think I'm hot?"

I propped myself on my elbow, studying him. "Scorching."

He grinned, a dull red washing over his cheeks.

"And you know the best part, Edward?"

He ran his finger over my bottom lip. "That we'll be married?"

"Well, that…but I get to peel that tux off you and make love with _my husband_ ," I whispered, dropping my mouth to his chest, nuzzling the flushed skin and teasing his nipple with my tongue. "My hot, sexy husband."

He groaned, arching his back as I bit down lightly on his hard nub. "God, Bella. Again?"

I threw my leg over his hips and straddled him, repeating his words from earlier. "Again. Always, baby."

"I love this part of your pregnancy."

I rocked against his growing erection. "Me, too."

 **~o0o~**

We agreed not to say anything right away. We set the date for a month later, and I thought I would wait a couple weeks to tell Jess. The wedding would be very small, and we decided to have it in the lovely back garden at our house. We would get married, have a catered lunch, and go to bed that night as husband and wife.

Simple. Nothing to stress over, aside from finding a pretty dress and ordering the lunch and flowers. We would decide once we were married when to tell Jess and others the news of the baby.

Except nothing ever works out that way.

A few days later, on our usual morning coffee break, I grimaced as I was sipping my green tea; it didn't taste as good as usual. I felt so tired, and simply…off. Twice, I had felt light-headed—once in the shower and again when I stood up from my desk. Both times I'd grabbed at the nearest object to steady myself. I hadn't said anything to Edward, since I didn't want him to worry any more than he already did, but decided if happened again this afternoon, I would call Jasper.

I rubbed my hand over my face. I wondered if I could slip off to Edward's office at noon for a nap—it might help me feel better. Hearing his voice, I looked up, to see him approaching the table with Mrs. Cope. He was smiling and looking shy, no doubt because she was dragging him over. He tried so hard not to "smother me," as he called it at work, wanting me to enjoy my time with my co-workers. It seemed so important to him, I never had the heart to tell him I would rather spend it with him.

Mrs. Cope was chatting away at Jess, and Edward sat beside me. "She insisted on coming over."

"It's fine, Edward."

He leaned closer. "Why aren't you drinking your tea? Are you okay?"

"It doesn't taste very good. I wonder if they changed brands." I passed a weary hand over my head. "I feel extremely tired," I admitted.

"Maybe you should go home?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"A lunchtime nap?"

"I thought I might sneak off to your office and use your couch."

"That works."

"Okay. I'll be down later."

"Can I get you something else?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll have something after."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're rather pale, love."

"Just tired."

Jess stood up. "Time to get back at it."

We all stood up. Everyone went ahead of us, with Edward and me lagging behind. Reaching out, he took my hand. "I'll get you some soup. You can have a nap and eat when you get back to your desk later."

"You're too good to me."

He smiled and bent lower, brushing my forehead with his lips. "Because I love you."

I tilted my head up to smile at him, but I had to blink. Why was he so fuzzy looking?

He frowned and said something, but I couldn't make it out. He was talking in a foreign language and he was swaying in a strange way.

"Edward," I mumbled. "Stop moving around so much." I glanced down, swallowing. I was hot. Why was it suddenly so hot?

Voices jumbled and became a loud noise in my head. My feet felt heavy and the next thing I knew, the floor was coming toward me fast.

There was a shout and strong arms were around me.

And everything faded to black.

* * *

 **So...yeah. See you mid week.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay - huge storm last night, so no internet this morning, and I just got home from work. I know you're waiting - here you go!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices talking. I blinked, lifting my head, feeling confused and groggy.

 _Where was I?_

Edward's voice was close to my ear. "It's all right, Bella. You're in Dr. Whitlock's office."

I turned my head too quickly. Nausea hit me and I blindly reached out. Edward was fast and held a small garbage bin under my chin as I retched, feeling embarrassed.

A moment later, the bin disappeared and Edward soothed back my hair from my damp forehead, wiping my face with a cold cloth.

"Shhh, love, it's okay," he spoke quietly, wiping away my tears. "Everything is okay."

"What…what happened?"

Jasper appeared beside me, taking my wrist in his hand, listening to my pulse. He smiled kindly at me. "What happened is, you just scared Edward half to death."

I frowned. I remembered getting up from the table and walking toward the elevator behind Jess and the girls, talking to Edward. Things were rather fuzzy after that.

"You fainted, Bella," Jasper informed me. "Edward stopped you hitting the floor and ran here with you."

Edward shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do."

Jasper chuckled. "Well, you certainly livened up my office. Scared Alice, which isn't an easy thing to do."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Jasper shook his head. "It's fine, Bella. It was only Alice and I here."

"The baby?" I asked anxiously.

"Is fine." Jasper assured me. "Your blood pressure dropped and you fainted. It's come back up again, but we need to watch it. And I think you need to stay off your feet the rest of the day, maybe even tomorrow."

"She will," Edward stated firmly. "I'm taking her home."

"I have to…" My voice trailed off and I shut my eyes, swallowing.

Edward leaned closer. "Are you going to be sick again, love?"

"No. But Jess… She was there. So were the others. And Mrs. Cope." I opened my eyes, meeting his anxious gaze. "Pretty sure our secret isn't secret anymore."

"Only Jess and Mrs. Cope saw, Bella. The others were already on the elevator. Jess turned around and saw something was wrong and came back."

"Where is she?"

"She followed me here, but she's gone back to the office. I think she's bringing your purse."

"She knows."

Edward leaned down, stroking my arm. "I don't care. I'm not ashamed you're carrying my child. If she has a problem with it, then it's her problem."

My eyes widened. I had never heard him sound so sure or firm before.

His voice softened. "This is about us, Bella. Not her. If you have to give up your job, so be it. You can get another one, or stay at home. Whatever you want. You and our child come first." He turned to Jasper. "What should we do next?"

" _We're_ going to monitor her. _You_ are going to stay calm. I'll check her over and then you can take her home."

"Okay," Edward breathed out.

"Are you stressed about something, Bella?"

"Other than my life has changed drastically in a few weeks, no."

Jasper chuckled. "Well, there is that. Anything in particular?"

"No. Really, I'm fine."

Alice bustled in with some water. I struggled to get into a sitting position. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder, helping me up. He wiped my face with the cool cloth again, and I sipped at the water and thanked Alice for her help. She waved me off and held out her hand, showing me some small candies.

"I think you could probably use these mints. They have ginger in them as well to help settle your stomach."

I accepted them gratefully. The sweet taste mixed with the ginger and mint was delicious and helped get rid of the bitter aftertaste of being ill.

"Thank you."

"I'll give Edward the name. Many of our patients swear by them."

Jasper looked at Edward. "I'll give you a minute. I'll be right back."

Edward offered me the water again, and I drained the cup.

"Okay now?"

I nodded. "Much better."

He gazed at me, cupping my face with his hands.

"You scared me, love. Your eyes just glazed over, you started telling me I was moving too much, and you…dropped."

"Thank you for catching me."

"I didn't know I could move that fast." He frowned and rested his forehead to mine. "Please don't do that again."

"I'll do my best."

"It's too much, isn't it? I've pushed you too fast."

"No…"

He shook his head. "I enter your life and turn it upside down." He tugged on his hair in distress. "I get you pregnant, move you out of your place and into mine, and then demand you marry me. _I'm_ the stress."

I grabbed his face, pulling it down to mine. "Listen to me, Edward Cullen. You weren't alone in that room that night. We made this child together. And I wanted to live with you. As for marrying you—there was no demand. There was a question asked and answered. I'm right where I want to be." I tightened my grip. "Do you understand me, Edward? I love you. I love us."

"I want to kiss you right now."

"Maybe once I've brushed my teeth," I stated wryly.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I can hardly wait until you can say Bella Cullen."

"Fuck it," he mumbled, and pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled against his mouth, feeling his return smile.

The door opened behind him, and Jess walked in. "I think that is exactly what got the two of you into trouble in the first place."

Edward's eyes became wide, and we stared at each other, somewhat panicked. He pulled back and turned to Jess, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't want her upset, Jess. If you have something to say, say it to me."

She studied us for a moment, taking in Edward's protective stance.

Then she rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Are you happy, Bella?"

"Yes," I answered firmly.

"Is this baby welcome?"

We answered. "Yes!"

"Those glasses you're wearing are very distinctive, Edward. I remember handing Bella a pair I found in the exam room. She said she had no idea who they belonged to, and yet here we are."

I swallowed in fear, but Edward nodded. "I lied, Jess. I came to the clinic that night. I was so nervous…so freaked out, I couldn't do anything. Bella came in and talked to me. Told me to go home and reschedule. I left my glasses in error, and she returned them to me the next day."

"Why did she lie?"

I spoke up. "I already felt something for Edward, Jess. He was so vulnerable and embarrassed. I didn't want to add to it. I returned his glasses and told him to rebook."

"Bella and I didn't start to see each other until after my appointment. She didn't break any of the clinic rules."

"It's true, Jess. We both felt something, but we didn't get together until Edward had his surgery."

"So the baby?"

"Was a surprise. But a very welcome one. We're thrilled."

She tilted her head to the side, then grinned. "Okay, then—I believe you. How about congratulations? Can I say that?"

Edward relaxed. I held out my arms, and Jess came over and hugged me.

"You scared me, Bella. You scared all of us."

I squirmed a little. "Sorry. I certainly didn't plan it."

"What did Jasper say?"

"I have to be off today and maybe tomorrow."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay, I'll arrange it. What about going forward?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I may have to cut back, or"—I sighed—"I may not be able to work. I don't know."

"Well, I can bring Lauren in full-time, and you can be part-time." She paused, tapping her chin. "I'd hate to lose you, Bella, so maybe we can work this out." She flashed me a grin. "If I have to put up with that girl full-time you owe me, Bella. Jessica is such a great name, you know?"

I laughed with relief. "I'll think about that."

She eyed me thoughtfully. "Are you going to move that ring to the proper hand now?"

I glanced down at my right hand. I had slipped the ring there this morning. I usually wore a ring, and had a few inexpensive ones, so I didn't think anyone would notice. Jess was far too observant. With a wry smile, I slipped the ring onto my left hand, knowing I wouldn't take it off again. I didn't have to look to know Edward was beaming.

"We're getting married," Edward spoke up. "We love each other Jess, and we want to build a life together. I know it's fast , but for us it's right."

"It is fast. But I agree, for the two of you it's right." She came forward and hugged me again. "Go home and rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

She stepped in front of Edward and crossed her arms. "Hurt her and you'll deal with me."

"Never. I swear."

"I better get an invite to the wedding." She clapped her hands. "Oh, Bella. I took that cake decorating course. Can I make your cake?"

"That would be great."

"When?"

"The twenty-fourth."

Jess snorted. "A month away? How unusually slow for the two of you."

We all laughed. Jess smiled and patted my cheek. "Call me and we'll figure things out." She glanced at Edward, then with a cheeky grin, leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You're gonna be the cutest dad. Congrats!"

His blush made me smile.

 **~o0o~**

A week later I gave in and became part-time. I fainted again and Edward was so freaked out, he called Jasper at home, despite the fact Jasper had explained this was common with some women. I had tried to be careful about not standing too quickly, taking my vitamins, but still the dizziness persisted. So I agreed to three half-days a week, and I would work behind the scenes with the billings and filing. I could make my own hours and come and go when I wanted. Much to her relief, Lauren had turned down Jess's offer, but Angela had jumped at the chance, wanting full-time, instead of the two part-time jobs she was working. I enjoyed my hours, but found I was extremely content to be home, puttering around, making the place ours. I loved being there when Edward came home, calling for me; his greetings always enthusiastic and loving.

We got married on a Saturday afternoon, in the back garden. Jess made the cake, Irina and Tanya decorated the house. Most of the guests were my friends, but Edward had a few people, including Mrs. Cope. We had gotten to know Emmett and Rose since I moved in, and we enjoyed their company. Rose told me they were fond of Edward and were thrilled with much he'd opened up since meeting me—he had always held himself back. Whereas before he felt he was alone, now he was gradually realizing people _wanted_ to be his friend, because he was worthy of friendship and love. Jasper and Alice came, and the six of us hit it off very well—I had a feeling there would be many group gatherings.

Both of my parents refused their wedding invitation, although my dad at least sent a card. I had cried, curled up in my chair upstairs, when I found out neither were attending. When Edward came home and found me, he held me close and let me cry it out. "It's their loss, love. But I hate it hurts you so much." He pressed a kiss to my head. "You deserve to be adored, not ignored." He lifted my chin. "I'll take that job now. You'll never be ignored again."

That made me cry even harder. At least, until he began kissing up and down my neck, whispering quiet words of adoration into my ear, to distract me, Then the words became sexier, and his mouth became demanding and I lost myself with him, celebrating the love I was being offered, rather than the one I was denied.

I wore a pretty lace dress I had found, and as promised, Edward wore a tuxedo to mark the occasion. My flowers he picked for me from his garden. Jess tied them with a pretty ribbon for me, and I pinned one bloom to his lapel.

After our short vows and ring exchange, there was a catered dinner, and an evening of music and much laughter. I had never seen Edward look so joyful. His shyness vanished in the presence of the acceptance that was around him. He beamed at everyone, his smile getting wider and his tongue loosening more with every toast made, and every glass clinked. He was charming, funny, and I fell in love with him all over again, watching a side of him emerge I didn't know existed.

He never left my side the entire day, his arm around my waist, his lips never far from mine, and his smile constant. Everyone in attendance knew of our other news and they all smiled indulgently at his watchfulness. He made sure I was all right, checking to be sure I was drinking enough fluids, eating well, and not on my feet too much. His hand often strayed to my stomach, ghosting over it gently as he smiled and asked quietly if all was well. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close when we danced, and I sighed happily against his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked tenderly.

I tilted my head back, meeting his warm gaze. "I'm fine."

"I don't want you too tired."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"And why is that?" I asked teasingly.

He bent his head lower; his lips close to my ear. "Someone promised me great rewards if I wore this penguin suit. I plan on collecting." His lips closed over my lobe, tugging gently. "A lot."

I groaned softly. "Would be it be impolite to ask them to leave?"

He chuckled. "I told you to put an end time on the invite."

"It seemed rude…then."

"And now?"

I slipped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face close. "I want you alone," I whispered against his mouth. "I want you naked, husband of mine."

"Oh God," he groaned. "I want that."

Behind us came a low chuckle. I looked up to see Emmett grinning and rubbing his hands together. He winked at us. "Leave it to me."

Before I could say anything, he turned around, and clapped his hands loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Bella and Edward want to thank you all for coming. They're leaving now for their wedding night. Rose and I would like to invite you all back to our place for nightcaps and snacks."

I looked at Edward. "We're leaving?"

He grinned. "Em and Rose gifted us an overnight stay at the Chelsea Suites. We have the honeymoon suite, and tomorrow we're getting a couple's massage and you have a spa day." He chuckled. "Em told me there was a method to his madness—he was right. Everyone is having too good a time to leave us alone, so we'll leave them."

"But the house…the food…"

"Will all be looked after. Your overnight case is already in the car. Rose said she made sure you had everything you needed. " He tugged my hand. "Come say your goodbyes, Mrs. Cullen. I need out of this suit." He bent down, lowering his voice. "And inside you."

He didn't have to ask twice.

~o0o~

Our wedding night was perfect. Edward was his usual passionate self—commanding and sure of himself. I loved this side of him. He was all throaty growls and low-voiced commands as he thrust powerfully, bringing me to a shuddering orgasm twice before he was done.

Then he was tender and sweet, slowly stoking the fires until we both exploded, his fervent whispers of how much he loved his wife, driving me over the edge.

Finally, wet and slippery in the bathtub, we came together in fits of giggles and laughter. By then the champagne had gone to his head, and he was so amusing with his antics, it was hard to keep a straight face. His lovemaking was effective as ever, but his exaggerated movements and seeming surprise at how much water had flooded the bathroom floor kept me laughing. He peeked over the edge of the tub, looking up at me, wide-eyed and grinning. "I wonder if they'll charge Emmett more for cleaning that up." He tsked lowly. "You should really learn to control yourself, Mrs. Cullen. You could have waited until we vacated the tub."

"Um, Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he responded, his hand dipping below the water again, stroking me, as he buried his face into my neck, his tongue sliding on my wet skin.

"You," I gasped. "You were the one doing the thrusting, husband of mine. Your…enthusiasm is what caused the tidal wave of passion."

He leaned up, tracing the shell of my ear with his tongue. "Tidal wave of passion, love?"

"Y...yes." I stuttered.

"I like that name. Maybe next time, we can make a tidal wave with you facing me…"

I leaned back into his chest, moaning softly as his deft fingers worked me. "You wanted me like this."

"I did. But now I want to watch you come. I love watching you come."

"Oh, God…"

"No," he insisted quietly. "He isn't here. I am. And I want you to scream my name this time, Bella."

He got exactly what he wanted.

 **~o0o~**

Three months passed. Three months of happiness. The dizziness waned, my blood pressure held steady, but still I only worked part-time. I loved puttering around the house, and making it into our home. I loved hearing Edward call my name when he walked in the door, as anxious to see me as I was to see him. He was so happy, his shyness began to dissipate, his personality changing, becoming more open. I fell in love with him more every passing day.

Summer went by, and fall began to bloom around us. So did my belly. If felt as if I went from a small baby bump to a beach ball overnight. I was sure I was carrying twins, but the ultrasound showed only one baby. Jasper assured me I was right on track with everything, and that I hadn't gained as much weight as I felt I had. Both he and Edward chuckled when he reminded me there wasn't much room for the baby to grow in since I was so short; therefore he or she had no choice but to grow out. I glared at both of them, but they still grinned.

Edward showed me time and again how much he loved my curves, making love to me often. He loved the fact I needed him even more than usual. He teased me about wearing him out, but he said it with such a wide grin and his eyes crinkled in that way which only turned me on more, I was sure he did it deliberately. He also spent a lot of time with his mouth close to my stomach, talking to our child. He read books, using different voices for the characters, often making me laugh with his efforts. He played his piano and shocked me the first time he sang while playing, his soft voice lilting and beautiful as he crooned to our baby. Most of his musical moments moved me to tears, and they often ended with him wrapping me in his arms and kissing away my tears.

Every month on the anniversary of our wedding, he brought me flowers, and a small gift. Thoughtful, sweet gestures. A pretty pair of earrings, a new blouse he saw and thought I would like, a lovely rocking chair for the nursery—all things I loved. We hadn't decorated the nursery yet, waiting for the next ultrasound to see if we would be able to find out the sex of the baby. If not, we decided to go ahead with a soft yellow and green color scheme. He insisted he didn't care the baby's sex, but I saw the way his eyes lingered over pink outfits, and how his eyes would light up when he talked about a daughter. I knew he would love our child no matter what, but I was hoping it would be a girl as well. I wanted to see him holding her—watching her with the wonder I saw on his face during my first ultrasound, when he heard the rapid heartbeat for the first time. I felt the love in his warm kiss and saw the devotion in his eyes as his long finger traced the screen over the image it held.

He was going to be an amazing father.

 **~o0o~**

The day we found out it was a girl, he was beyond ecstatic. Tears were in his eyes as he kissed me, the joy on his face evident.

He turned to me when Jasper was done, holding the picture in his hands. "Our family, Bella. This tiny little person is the start of our family. Our daughter." He drew in a deep breath. "I love you so much."

I cupped his cheek. "I love you, Edward."

He turned and kissed my palm. "Ice cream to celebrate? With extra caramel sauce?"

"Yes!"

Jasper chuckled. "You two make me smile."

"You and Alice wanna join us? My treat," Edward beamed.

Jasper clapped his shoulder. "The schedule is full this afternoon. But we'll take a rain check for the weekend."

I sniffed. "How do you know there'll be ice cream this weekend?"

He shook his head. "I'm your friend, Bella. I've seen the empty containers, remember? Even Edward won't get between you and a carton of Hagen Daz."

I giggled. He was right. My craving was constant.

"Okay. Rain check on the weekend."

 **~Edward~**

"Mmm," Bella groaned, closing her mouth round the spoon. "This is so good."

Leaning against the side of the car, I bent forward, running my finger along her bottom lip. "You missed some." I slipped my finger in my mouth, licking it off. "You're right. Delicious."

Her eyes darkened and she crooked her finger. With a grin, I bent low and took her proffered mouth, kissing her deep. I pulled back, reminding myself we were in a public place. The sun was shining and Bella wanted to eat her ice cream outside. Her back was aching, and she preferred leaning against the car while she ate instead of sitting down.

"I want you naked when we get home," she whispered. "Maybe you should get some extra caramel sauce to go. I could lick it off… _places_."

My " _places"_ twitched, and I had to stifle a groan. I loved this part of her pregnancy.

"I'll do that."

"Edward?" A vaguely familiar voice startled me and I looked up, freezing. A ghost from my past, an unwelcome one, stood by our car, staring at me.

"V…Victoria?"

"I thought that was you."

Dumbfounded, I stared at the girl who had used me, dumped, and made a fool of me years ago. I had no idea what to say.

Bella looked between us, then turned to Victoria, holding out her hand. "Hello. I'm Bella, Edward's wife."

Victoria looked down at her, then at me. She stared at the ring on Bella's hand, taking in the high-end automobile and the bags of shopping on the back seat. We'd stopped at the baby store and I had splurged big time on a lot of pink stuff, Bella laughing at me the whole time.

Victoria's greedy eyes saw only one thing: money.

She ignored Bella's hand and tilted her head. "It's been a long time, Edward. How are you?" she purred.

I gaped at her. Was she serious with this? Was she deaf and stupid? Did she not see my pregnant wife beside me?

Did she not think I remembered the past?

Deliberately, I wrapped my arm around Bella, drawing her to my side. I rested my hand on her rounded stomach, the light catching on my wedding band. Her closeness calmed me.

"I am well, Victoria. Life is good. Very good."

Her lips pursed, drawing attention to the frown lines around her mouth. The curls I remembered were now frizzy and unkempt. Her face was pinched and unhappy looking and her clothing was far too young on her too-thin frame. She looked as if life had worn her down. Yet, I didn't feel bad for her—in fact, I didn't feel anything for her. She was being rude ignoring my wife and acting as if we were old friends.

We weren't.

"We were just leaving, actually."

Victoria stepped forward. "We should get together—catch up."

I felt Bella tense. I couldn't help the laugh that burst out of my mouth. "Catch up? You want to talk about our past, Victoria? Really? What part? The one where you deceived me, or the one where you dumped me?"

She tossed her hair. "It wasn't all bad."

My smile was without warmth. "All the parts I remember were horrible." Ignoring Victoria, I lifted Bella's hand to my mouth and kissed her knuckles. "You ready to go home now, love?"

She tossed her ice cream in the garbage can. "Yes. I think I've lost my appetite."

I slipped my fingers under her chin. "I'll help you work it up when we get home."

Her eyes twinkled up at me. "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Cullen."

I lowered my mouth to hers, forgetting everything but my wife and her full, tempting lips. "You do that, Mrs. Cullen."

When I looked up, Victoria was stomping away, yelling at some man with a long, blond ponytail. They climbed into a rusty truck, her hands gesturing wildly. The tires squealed as they drove off.

"Poor bastard," I mused.

Bella tugged on my hand, and I smiled down at her.

"I'm so proud of you," she praised. "You cut her right off."

"I have no interest in her, our past, or anything else to do with her. I can't believe she even had the gall to come and speak to me." I huffed. "And she ignored you—you were standing right there!"

"She was trying to get your attention."

"She can fuck off. The only woman getting my attention is you. Now or ever."

Bella's eyes opened wide and she pulled my face down, kissing me hard. "Take me home, _now_ , Edward."

I pulled her close. "Did that just…turn you on Bella?"

"Yes," she breathed out. "I love it when you get all Emmett-like."

I laughed. "Then get in the car, wife. I'll take you home and you can have your wicked way with me."

She put her hand on my chest. "Don't forget the caramel sauce, Edward. I need it for my wicked ways."

"Right."

I needed the biggest damn bottle they sold.

I liked her wicked ways.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. And to the guest reviewer who asked why I am not answering her questions…No, I am not "above" answering, or being rude—how can I answer you when I don't know your name?**

 **See you on the weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~Edward~**

I looked over at the flowers on the front seat of my car. Four dozen roses for our four month anniversary. I knew Bella would roll her eyes and tell me it was too much, but I knew she would love them. I patted my pocket, excited over the small gift I had found for her. Jessica called us the love birds all the time, and I found a pendant that had two little birds on a branch, and spaces to add baby ones. I had our initials engraved on the birds, and had purchased the first charm with a pink heart on it. I would have engraved later. We had finally found the sex of the baby, and to my complete delight, it was a girl. A little bundle of pink. We had a lot to celebrate this month.

I pulled up in front of the house, frowning. An unfamiliar, new, black Mercedes with dark-tinted windows sat in the driveway like a vulture waiting. Why the sight of that car made my stomach clench, I didn't know, until I glanced at the license plate which bore the insignia of a medical doctor.

It hit me. My father always drove a Mercedes, which was one reason I disliked them. But why would he be here? Before the words had even finished echoing in my head, the enormity of the situation hit me.

Bella was home.

Bella was alone with my father in our home.

I pushed open the car door so hard, the hinges groaned in protest and I rushed to the house, flinging open the door. Raised voices were coming from the living room, and I hurried in their direction. Bella, her belly swollen with our child, was standing in front of the shelves, her arms spread wide, her head shaking vehemently as she refused to allow my father any closer. He was reaching out to grab her arm, and a red mist drifted over my eyes. Anger tore through my chest.

He was _not_ going to touch her.

Long steps carried me across the room, and before Bella could even acknowledge I was there, I grabbed his arm, spinning him away and stepping in front of her.

"You don't lay a single fucking finger on her!"

His eyebrows rose in contempt as he stared at me, his arm gripped in my hand. He glanced at his arm, then at me, flexing his muscles, silently telling me to back off. I gripped him even tighter, enjoying the brief look of surprise that flitted across his face as he felt the strength of my hand. I wasn't a scrawny kid anymore. Years of the gym had changed that. With a sneer, I pushed his arm away. "Step back."

He didn't move, and I stepped forward. I didn't want him anywhere near my wife. "I said _step back_."

Grudgingly, he moved back, the scowl never leaving his face. "Where did you get those?" he demanded. "They don't belong to you."

I glanced behind me as I reached back, grasping Bella's hand, squeezing it.

"They belonged to my mother. You threw them out. I found them, therefore; they _do_ belong to me."

"You have no right…"

I interrupted him, my voice low and angry. " _You_ have no right. Who do you think you are—coming to my home? Frightening my wife? You weren't invited. I don't want you here."

He folded his arms, a contemptuous sneer curling his lips. "Of course you don't. Afraid your wife will see what a loser you are, Edward? Does she know what you gave up? How pitiful you are?" He shook his head. "Your mother would be so disappointed in you."

Rage I had never acknowledged or allowed to escape, ripped through me.

"Don't you fucking _dare_. Don't you bring her up in your twisted, self-serving speeches. I've heard them all before, you know? That's all I ever heard. What a disappointment I was. What a weak, pathetic loser. How I would never amount to anything. You kicked me out because I refused to toe the line and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I struggled for a while, then I found my feet. I built a life. A real life. Not like the empty shell you roam around in."

"Is that so?"

I stepped closer, forcing him farther away from Bella. "I'm respected in my career, I have a wonderful wife, and a child on the way. My life is full…and perfect. I don't need your sanctimonious lectures of what you think I'm doing wrong or how much better you are than me. Because you're not."

He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "Is that right?" His had taken on that low, warning tone I knew so well growing up.

My throat thickened, then I felt Bella's arm wrap around my waist. I felt the slight tremble in her body. She was scared, but she was right beside me, supporting me. Giving me her strength. I sucked in a deep breath of air.

"No," I stated firmly. "You're not. You were a son of a bitch before Mom died, but after she was gone you were barely even human. You denied me my chance to grieve. You denied me affection and understanding. The times you graced me with your presence was only to berate and criticize me. You took every opportunity to tell me what a disappointment I was to you." I shook my head. "Why? What did I ever do that was so terrible you couldn't even try to love me?"

"Love is for fools and idiots."

"You didn't love Mom?"

He faltered for a moment, then the coldness was back. "It doesn't matter how I felt about her. Your mother left me alone to raise _you_."

I gaped at him. "It doesn't matter? You blame her for that? Some drunken asshole of a driver hit _her_!"

"She still left me alone with _you_." Contempt dripped from his words. "I never wanted children, and I certainly never wanted _you_. She was gone and I was stuck with you."

I studied him, noticing things I had never seen before. The cruel twist to his mouth. The blank coldness of his eyes. The haughty lift to his chin. The emotionless way he spoke; as if I were a stranger.

It hit me. Bella was right. It was him. It was never me.

With a start, I drew myself to my full height, realizing that something else had changed, as well. I was no longer afraid of him. He no longer mattered.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard you got married and I came to see who was stupid enough to take you on."

I had to swallow to stop myself from screaming. " _Do not_ speak about my wife that way."

"You only got married a few months ago. Irresponsible enough to knock her up were you? Had to marry her? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, given your history. She probably smiled at you and you fell for it. You were such a needy child—and now you've grown into a needy excuse for a man."

My hands began to curl into fists. I wanted him out of my home. Gone. I didn't want his poison infecting the air that fed my family. "Get out, Alec. Get out and don't ever come back."

"I want your mother's things," he snapped.

"They aren't yours to have," Bella spoke up. "They belong to Edward. You lost the right to them the day you tossed them to the curb—much the way you tossed your son out of your life."

"I wasn't speaking to you, you tramp. You may have fooled this inane ass, but I know your type."

There was no thought. No plan or even an inkling in my head. There was only reaction. The horrible words came out of his mouth and my fist connected with his jaw so hard, his head snapped up and he fell backward, landing on his ass, gaping up at me. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth onto his chin. I hunched down over him, my voice level and low. "You will never disrespect her again. She is my wife—my reason for living. She's an angel to me and she has more goodness in her heart than you can even imagine exists in this entire world." I cocked my head to the side, studying him dispassionately. "I never want to see you again. Leave my house. Don't ever come back. Try, and I'll have you arrested."

I leaned forward a little more. "I have pictures, you know, _Father_. Pictures of the _lessons_ you felt I _needed_ to learn. Imagine the scandal it would cause to your reputation if I decided to show those to a few people."

His eyes narrowed. "You little bastard."

I stood up, shaking my head. "Well, I guess I have a little piece of you in me after all."

"You're bluffing."

I smiled at him. The same cold smile he used to show me all the time. "If you want to risk it, try me. Let's see how useless I am when I infect every computer in your hospital with pictures of the bruises you left behind on your son. Snippets of the conversations I taped and kept."

His face blanched.

"Never underestimate a loser with hacker skills and access to a computer, _Father_."

I indicated the door. "Now get out."

He got up, glaring. I stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Bella. "Don't look at her, don't speak to her. Get out." I inhaled. "And the only person Mom would be disappointed in—is you."

He sneered at me, turning and walking to the door. He stopped and looked back at us. I had my arm wrapped around Bella, watching him walk away. "Good luck with having him for a partner." He shot at her, goading me. "You'll regret the day you met him."

"The only thing I regret is opening the door to you today, Mr. Cullen. Your son is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I feel sorry for you that you can't see what a remarkable man he is. That you'll never know the joy of seeing your grandchildren." She shook her head. "I pity you—what an empty wasteful use of a life."

Nothing she could have said could have made him angrier. Alec Cullen hated to be pitied. The door shook with the force of the slam as he stormed out. The peel of his tires was loud as he raced down the driveway.

Turning, I tugged Bella to the sofa, pushing her onto the seat. I kneeled in front of her, running my hands over her frantically. "Are you okay, love? Did he touch you? Please tell me he didn't touch you."

She cupped my face, stilling my actions. "Edward. I'm fine."

I rested my hands on the swell of her stomach, spreading my fingers wide so I covered the whole area. "Our daughter?"

"She's fine, Edward. We both are."

"How long was he here?"

"He barged in about ten minutes before you got home. I heard a car and I went to the door, expecting to see you, but he was there and just…breezed in as though he owned the place."

I rolled my eyes. That sounded just like him. "What did he say?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. Tell me."

She sighed, pulling on my arm so I was beside her on the sofa. I turned toward her, keeping one hand on her belly, smiling in relief at the gentle nudges I could feel under my palm. Leaning down, I kissed the little hand or foot pushing at Bella's skin. "Hello, my little one. Daddy's home, and you're safe." I looked up at Bella. "You're both safe now."

"I know," she whispered.

"Tell me."

She shrugged. "It was much the same as when you got here. He demanded to know where you were, how long we'd been married." She snorted. "He had the gall to say he was shocked not to have been invited."

"He probably heard about it from a colleague. I'm sure he invented some excuse, told them we were private and he simply didn't talk about the wedding. He would have hated not being prepared."

"He had just snidely asked about the baby when he looked past me and saw your mother's sculpture on the shelf. I thought he was going to have a stroke, his face went so red."

"He didn't touch you?"

She shook her head. "I saw what he was looking at and I ran to the shelves. I knew he was going to try and take your things. I was about to tell him I was calling the police when you showed up and stopped him."

"I would have rather lost a few pieces of art than risk you being hurt, Bella."

Tears sprang to her eyes and her voice trembled. "I wasn't going to let him do that to you again, Edward. Steal your memoires and discard them as if they meant nothing."

I cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tears. "You mean more. You mean more than anything else in this entire world. You and my daughter—you _are_ my world."

She covered my hand, turning to kiss the palm. "And you are ours." She stared at me intently. "Do you realize what just happened, Edward? You stood up to your father. You finally told him what you think of him, not the other way around. You locked him out of _your_ life. _You_ took control." She offered me a watery smile. "I'm so proud of you."

She was proud of me. The words echoed in my head. That was all that mattered.

She looked down, grabbing my hand. "We need to ice this."

"I'd rather sit here and hold you for a bit."

"How about we do both? I'll get the icepack and we can snuggle."

"I'll get the icepack. You sit."

She leaned back on the cushions and sighed. "Okay."

I stood up, pausing when I heard her quiet call. "Edward?"

I turned back. "Yes, love?"

"Can I have some ice cream?"

I smiled at my wife. "You can have anything you want."

* * *

 **So now...you have met Alec. What will happen now?**

 **I am in the middle of a national Championship at work, and am hardly home. I have 10 more days to go until my next day off, so the updates will only happen in the evenings when I get home. Thank you for reading and all the lovely reviews - I am way behind in reading them since I have not had a day off in over two weeks, but I will catch up! Still I appreciate them greatly.**

 **See you mid week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**~Edward~**

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

I frowned and pulled the ice pack off my hand, flexing my fingers. That asshole had an extremely hard jaw—even hours later, my hand ached. I smiled over at my wife. "You can ask me anything. You know that."

"You don't look like your father," Bella mused from the corner of the sofa where she was curled up. I had gotten her ice cream and given her the flowers from the car, happy at her reaction—it was exactly what I expected. Sitting on the table beside her, they filled the air with their heady fragrance. I was saving the pendant until later.

"No."

"He is rather shorter—heavier set than you."

"Yes."

"Was your mother tall?"

I thought back. "Well, she seemed tall when I was young, but I suppose not really. Probably a little taller than you."

Bella looked over to the pictures on the shelf. "You have her coloring."

"Yes, and her crazy hair."

"But surprisingly, your features aren't that much like hers, either."

"Where are you going with this, love?"

She shrugged. "He—your father—said a few things that seemed strange."

I sighed, turning in her direction and pulling her feet into my lap, rubbing them. "He always spouted a lot of odd things when he was angry. I sort of learned to tune him out. Don't let it bother you." I squeezed her feet. "You won't ever see him again. Nor will I. He isn't welcome here—ever."

"I wish things were different."

"I wished that my entire life. He's only gotten worse. I'll never have his validation, and I finally realized I don't need it, or want it anymore. He isn't worth it."

"Still…" Bella's voice drifted off, and she frowned.

I leaned forward, brushing her cheek with the tip of my finger. "Hey. He won't get near you, Bella. I've ordered a new security system for the house with cameras over the doors. Never open one without checking first. If he shows up, don't let him in. Call the police." I smiled reassuringly at her. "He won't risk his reputation, trust me."

"I'm not worried."

"Then why do you look so…intense."

She rested her cheek on my palm. "Just thinking about things." She changed the subject. "I spoke to Jess today. I'm going to have lunch with her on Thursday."

"How's Mike?"

"He's doing great."

I slid my hand down to her bump. "How's my little one?" I grinned, feeling the push against my hand.

Bella wrinkled her nose at me. "She always responds to you. Such a Daddy's girl."

I laughed, because she did. Every time I was close and started to speak, she got more active. "She must like the sound of my voice."

"I think she does. It's a wonderful voice—I know I love it."

Wanting to forget everything that had happened earlier, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small package.

Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I should have known it wouldn't only be flowers."

I pressed the small box into her hand. "This one is special."

Even though she insisted I spoiled her too much, I couldn't help noticing how her eyes danced every time I gave her a gift. No matter how small it was, even a simple box of chocolates, her reaction was always sweet and effusive. I loved watching her open a package from me.

Her reaction today was no different. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at the pendant, then she launched herself into my arms. I caught her easily, holding her close and kissing her with abandon.

"Edward, it's perfect!"

She let me clasp it around her neck, running her finger over the shiny metal.

"I hope we have a whole tree of little birds," I whispered into her ear. I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my hand on her stomach, feeling the movements of my daughter with joy. I snickered softly. "She agrees."

Bella laughed. "She's going to be so spoiled."

"Yep," I agreed happily.

Bella yawned, and I laughed, holding out my hand.

"Come to bed. I'll sing her a lullaby so she'll go to sleep and let Mommy get some rest."

Bella took my hand. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

A few days later, I came home from work, surprised to see the kitchen empty. I had gotten so used to finding Bella puttering around, and the enticing smell of dinner cooking that it seemed unusual. On the occasional night I brought dinner home, she always called and made arrangements, and she was usually in the kitchen waiting, or reading on the sofa. Instantly worried, I rushed upstairs, but our room was empty and so was the room we were going to use as a nursery. There was only one other place she'd be, so I hurried up to the third floor, still anxious.

I found Bella in my chair, wrapped in a blanket, reading. Her laptop was open and a pad was on the arm of her chair, the top page covered in notes. She was leafing through an old notebook of some sort, the edges curled and dark as if they'd been burned.

"Bella, love—what are you doing? Are you okay?"

She glanced up, startled. "Why are you home so early?"

I sat on the ottoman in front of her. "Bella, it's not early. It's after six. What are you doing? What is all this?"

She drew in a deep breath.

"I found your mother's journal a few days ago."

"What?"

"I found it inside another book one day." She held up the slim, tattered book. "I wasn't sure what it was, or why it was in such terrible shape. I thought some of the pages were missing, but they have actually been torn out. I started reading it and realized what it was."

"You didn't say anything."

"I found it the day your father showed up. It slipped my mind until later."

"Later?"

"Something Alec said…it stuck with me. I was planning on asking you permission to read this, but I thought I might find the answer in the journal, and I read it without asking. It stops not long after she married your father."

"Why would she hide it?"

"I think she hid it from him. I think…I think maybe he's the one who ripped out the pages, and she hid it away so he couldn't destroy it."

"Why would he do that?" I noticed another document Bella had on her knee. "Why do you have a copy of my parents' marriage license?"

"Edward, do you know you were born five months after your parents were married?"

"I didn't until a few years ago, actually. They never really celebrated their anniversary, or if they did, they never mentioned a year."

"Did you find that strange?"

I leaned forward and rested my hand on her rounded stomach with a grin. "Babies created out of wedlock are hardly new, love."

She didn't smile back. Instead, she bit her lip, staring at me.

"What is it? Why are you taking so many notes? And what are you doing with your laptop?" Her expression was making me nervous. "Was my mother a secret spy or something?" I teased, wanting to ease the tension I could feel around us.

She reached over, grasping my hand. "Edward," she began, "I don't think Alec Cullen is your biological father."

Her words echoed in my head. Finally I spoke. "What did you just say?"

She squeezed my hand. "Edward, have you ever met any of your relatives?"

"No. They were both only children. My grandparents were deceased before I was born."

She shook her head. "Your father had a much older sister named Jane. She had a son out of wedlock who was a few years younger than your father. Jane died when he was a baby, and he grew up with your father."

I frowned. "He never mentioned any of that. Both he and my mother said I had no relatives."

Her voice was gentle. "I think, if your mother had lived, Edward, she would have told you differently when you were older."

"Why wouldn't they tell me?"

"Because, I think, your father's nephew is your real father."

I gaped at her. "Say that again?"

"You mother talks about being in love with someone, Edward. How he means everything to her." She paused, tapping the journal. "She talks about your father as more of a friend…then it changed, and they were married."

Various emotions went through my chest. Denial was the strongest of them all.

"Lots of people fall in and out of love. It doesn't mean anything, Bella."

"No, but it does," she insisted. "A bunch of the pages were torn out and are missing, but a few of them were tucked in the back. Along with this." She handed me a faded photograph.

I stared at it, not sure what I was seeing. It was a younger version of my mother, smiling and happy in a way I had never seen her. Standing beside her was a man I didn't know—tall, blonde, and handsome. He was gazing down at my mother in much the same way I gazed at Bella. Adoration was written across his face—his face which looked just like mine. I looked again, holding the picture close. Bella was right—I looked so much like him, but with my mother's coloring.

"I don't understand."

Bella took a deep breath. "I think…I think maybe your mother was in love with this man and something happened. They broke up, drifted apart…or something. I think…I think she was pregnant with you when she married your father."

I didn't know what to say. "What did you mean when you said something my father… _Alec…_ said struck you as strange?"

"He said, "I never wanted children, and I certainly never wanted _you_. She was gone and I was stuck with you.' It sounded like you were already there when he became more than a friend. As if she was already pregnant."

Minutes passed by as I tried to absorb what Bella was saying. If she was correct and Alec wasn't my father, it explained so much. His intense dislike and distance. His anger at her for dying and being stuck with me and why he tossed out all her things. Why we had so little in common both physically and mentally—and I definitely didn't have Alec's personality. Perhaps I took more after my real father—a member of his own family, and he hated that.

He hated me for being born.

I looked up from the picture I was holding. "What is his name?"

"Carlisle."

"The name isn't familiar. I don't think my parents ever mentioned him."

"That would hardly be surprising, given what I think the situation was."

"I suppose." I tugged my hand through my hair. "I guess unless I ask Alec directly, I'll never know. And since I have no desire to ever see him again, it will remain a mystery."

"Or…"

"What?" I asked. "Break into his house and take something for a DNA sample?" I shook my head. "Not going to happen, Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't thinking about that, Edward, but now that you mention it…" She waggled her fingers. "We could do a little B & E. Or go through his garbage—I bet we could find something in there we could use."

I stared at her, unsure if she was serious. She winked at me and laughed. "Edward, seriously. I was thinking of a different approach."

"Which would be?"

"Finding Carlisle Cullen, and asking _him_."

* * *

 **See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**~Edward~**

I stared at Bella, bemused. "And how do you propose I do that? Phone every Carlisle Cullen in the States and say 'hey—you might be my dad. Wanna meet for coffee?'"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "Besides, he isn't in the States. At least I don't think so."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

Bella pulled out some of the torn pieces of journal. "See here?" She pointed. "Twice on the same page Oxford is mentioned." She grabbed an old yearbook she had next to her, opening up to a bookmarked page. "Look, Edward, read the comments on Carlisle!"

I took the book, reading the small blurb where her fingers were pointing _._

 _Carlisle Cullen: Greatest wish—Study at Oxford and become a professor._

I stared at the photograph. It was like looking in a mirror, except for my coloring—which definitely belonged to my mother—but otherwise, I was the spitting image of the man.

My gaze rose and met Bella's. "So you think he went to Oxford?"

She nodded. "Maybe that's what broke them up. Maybe a long distance relationship simply didn't work."

I snorted derisively. "Well, if my mother being pregnant with me wasn't enough for him to stick around, I suppose he's no better than Alec." I slammed the book shut. "I don't think I want to meet him, even if your theory is true."

She laid her hand on mine. "Maybe he didn't know."

I sighed and rubbed a weary hand across my eyes. "Well, I'm certainly not going to comb England to find him if that's where he is. Or here, either. It's no use."

For a moment there was silence. "I think there is, Edward."

"Why?"

She leaned forward, clasping my hand. "You deserve to know. One way or another, you deserve to know." She lifted the books she'd been going through. "I think, somehow, your mother and father broke up, and he went to England. I think Alec married her, because he wanted her, pregnant or not. From what I've seen and the things you've told me, he's a selfish man. You were simply an annoyance he chose to overlook."

"Until she died, and he was stuck with me."

Bella picked up my mother's journal. "I think Alec found this, and in a fit of anger tore it and tried to burn it. Your mother saved it, but she knew he couldn't ever find it again, so she hid it."

"I'm surprised he didn't find it in a book," I mused. "It must have been easy to see."

She lifted a knitting pattern book off the floor, I hadn't noticed before, and opened it. Inside, near the back, the pages had been carefully cut out so the journal fit inside.

"I doubt Alec looked at knitting patterns often, or had any clue what was inside, Edward. I was thinking of making something for our baby girl and I found this instead. She was hiding it, because she wanted to keep it, Edward. It was important to her."

My mind raced with what she had told me, the things she had shown me. There was part of me screaming that what she was saying made so much sense, that it was true—Alec wasn't my real father. I wasn't sure, though, if that was simply because of how badly I wanted it to be the case. To know he was only a distant relation would be a great relief.

"What should I do?" I murmured, looking at Bella. "I don't know what I should do."

"You don't have to do anything, if you don't want to, but if you do, then you may be interested in something else I found."

I couldn't help my smile. "You have been busy today, haven't you?" I frowned. "Did you eat, Bella? Or have you been so engrossed you forgot?"

"I had some oatmeal and fruit mid-morning."

I groaned and shook my head, reaching in my pocket for my phone. "Before you tell me what else you found out Sherlock, I'm ordering dinner. Chinese or pizza?" Those seemed to be her top two cravings these days.

Her eyes lit up. "Pan fried noodles?"

"Done."

 **~o0o~**

I refused to let her tell me anything else until I knew she was fed, had taken her vitamins, and drank some water. Her blood pressure suffered when she didn't drink enough liquids. I also rubbed her feet while she sipped some green tea and had one of her ever-present bowls of ice cream. _That_ was a constant craving. I swore I should have bought shares in _Hagen Daz_ with the amount she ate.

"Okay," I finally relented _._ "Tell me what else you discovered."

"I did a search, in case, you wanted to know. He could have gone to school in England , then came back. There are seven C. Cullens in the States. Two are way too young, three are way too old, and the other two, don't fit the profile."

I arched my eyebrow at her. " _Profile_? How very…CSI of you."

She giggled and swallowed another mouthful of ice cream.

"So, it's a dead end, then?" I asked, surprised at how disappointed I felt.

"No." She shook her head. "I checked England. I thought maybe since he went to school there, he ended up staying." She leaned forward. "There is a professor at Oxford, Edward, by the name: Carlisle T. Cullen. He's the correct age. And do you know what the T stands for?"

"No."

"Theodore."

"And?"

"Edward, both Theodore and Edward have been known to be shortened to Teddy. I think in her own way, she was naming you after your real father."

I sat back, my chest suddenly tight, my heart beating a little faster.

"What does he teach?"

She smiled. "English Literature. He specializes in the classics."

"My mother loved the classics." I looked at the shelves. "She had them all."

She squeezed my hand. "I know. And there's more."

"Which is?"

"He's here, in the States. Or he will be—doing a guest lecture in Chicago."

"When?" I asked, my voice thick.

"Next week." She sat back, triumphant. "I checked and we can get flights easily, and I found a hotel. I even got a link to the lecture and bought two tickets."

I cleared my throat. "And what will we do? Go up and ask him?"

"Basically." She nodded. "You can introduce yourself and say you know he was a friend of your mother's. See his reaction. See how he reacts to _you_."

"And if he tells me to fuck off?"

She raised her chin, sticking it out in defiance. "Then I'll inform him he is rude and we'll walk away and leave it alone." She took my hand in hers. "But I doubt that will happen. I've been reading up on him—he sounds like a wonderful man, Edward."

"This could be a wild goose chase. This is all conjecture and theories. I have no proof that Alec isn't my father."

"And it could prove to be true."

For a moment there was silence. Bella spoke up, her voice soft. "If you want to leave it alone, then we will. I'll put the journal back where I found it, and you can put it down to my hormones being in hyper drive and me seeing things that simply aren't there."

I shook my head. "You aren't prone to being irrational, love. Even with pregnancy hormones."

"So?"

"We'll go. But if it goes badly, then we drop it. No tackling him trying to get a hair sample or anything."

She huffed at me. "I would never." She smoothed back her hair. "I'll just take the glass from the podium and use that. They always have water when they speak."

I burst out laughing and leaned forward, resting my hand on her stomach. "I take it back; the hormones are making you a little crazy."

"But you love me?"

I kissed her. "So much." I cupped her chin. "Promise me you won't be too disappointed if this turns out to be nothing, love. I know you want to make everything better for me, but some things you can't change."

"I promise. But, Edward, I have the strangest feeling my theories are correct. There is more to this than we know."

I kissed her again, resisting the urge to tell her I felt the same way. I couldn't let myself hope for something like this. I already had more than I ever thought I would have. A beautiful wife, an incredible home, and a baby girl on the way.

Wanting a different man as a father seemed like too much to ask…right?

 **~o0o~**

A week later, I was in Chicago, clutching Bella's hand as we found our way to the auditorium where Dr. C.T. Cullen was giving his first of three lectures. Every insecurity I had ever felt was swirling in my head. If, somehow, what Bella suspected was true, Carlisle might very well want nothing to do with me. Alec never did. He would probably feel I wasn't good enough to be part of his family. He'd never had any children—maybe he had no interest in being a father. That especially could be the case of being a father to a grown man. A shy, anxious, grown man who was now shaking with nerves as we entered the auditorium.

"Edward."

Bella's soft voice brought me out of my musings. She reached up, cupping my face. "It's going to be fine, Edward. No matter what happens. You still have me." She took my hand and rested it on her stomach. "And our family. We have each other."

Her voice and words calmed me.

"What if he is my father and wants nothing to do with me?" I asked, finally letting my greatest fear out.

She shook her head, her smile indulgent. Standing up on her toes, she pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Then he will have lost out on knowing the most amazing man in the world."

I stared down at her in awe. "You really think that about me, don't you?"

"I know it."

Lowering my head, I kissed her softly. She was right. No matter what happened here today, I had her. That was all that really mattered.

I took her hand. "Let's do this."

 **~o0o~**

Carlisle Cullen was an amazing speaker. Passionate, articulate, and brilliant. He was also exceedingly nervous; his hands clutched the side of the podium so tight, his knuckles were white. Other times, his hand shot up, dragging through his hair or pushing up his glasses. Both were gestures I knew well. They were also my nervous tells. His hair was more silver than blond anymore, but he carried himself admirably—his shoulders broad, his build lean; again very similar to mine. I studied him, trying to be objective, but found myself unable to be so. This man was my father—of that I had no doubt.

I wanted to know why he left my mother and me.

I leaned down to say something to Bella and caught the eye of a woman a few seats over. It wasn't the first time our eyes had met—in fact, the first time her eyes grew large and she stared at me for a minute before lowering her gaze. However, I felt her stares, even when I wasn't looking, and it was beginning to make me uncomfortable. I shifted slightly, breaking the gaze and bowed close to Bella's ear.

"That woman keeps staring at me."

"I know. I'm not really surprised."

"Why?"

She turned, smiling as she shook her head. "That is Carlisle's wife, Edward. I saw a picture of her on the internet. She is always with him when he gives lectures. He calls her his focus. Haven't you noticed how he keeps looking at her?"

I had noticed his gaze was focused in this direction, but I hadn't noticed exactly where. I knew Bella had been actively looking up information about him, though I had resisted knowing her findings. I didn't want to get to know someone who might prove to be nothing more than a distant blood relative. I didn't want to get to know someone who might not want to know me.

"It's freaking me out," I whispered.

"I think you're freaking _her_ out."

"Why?"

"Because she recognizes how much you look like her husband, Edward. It's almost eerie."

"Maybe we should leave."

"No." She held my hand tightly. "We aren't going anywhere. We are going to wait, and when he is finished talking to people, we are going to go and meet him. That's what we came for."

I sighed. I knew that voice. It was her no-nonsense, no argument voice. No matter how nervous I was about what could happen, I had no choice but to see it through.

 **~o0o~**

We didn't have to approach him. As soon as the lecture was over, his wife appeared in front of us. She extended her hand, her smile warm, but curious.

"Hello. I'm Esme Cullen."

My throat dried up, and I accepted her hand, unsure what to say. Beside me, Bella slipped her hand into my free one and squeezed it in reassurance. "Hello. I'm Bella, and this is my husband Edward."

Esme's eyebrow rose slowly. "Bella and Edward—?"

I swallowed. "Cullen," I managed to reply.

"You're related to my husband?"

"I think so. Cousins, perhaps."

Her eyebrows shot up. " _Cousins_?"

"I'm…I'm not sure of the relationship exactly, but I think we are related," I admitted.

She nodded. "I would say most definitely." Her eyes searched my face. "I assume that's why you're here? To meet him? To see _exactly_ what the relationship is?"

His wife pulled no punches. I liked her.

I cleared my throat. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, Esme. I didn't know of Carlisle's existence until last week. My, ah, father, always told me he was an only child. My wife discovered that perhaps I have other family and we came to ask him if w-we"—I stumbled over my words—"might be related."

"Your father…and his name?"

"Edward was raised by Alec and Elizabeth Cullen," Bella informed her.

Esme pursed her lips. "Alec."

"Yes."

"I think," she said, as her eyes scanned the room, "you should come with me to the green room. I'll bring Carlisle in as soon as he's finished speaking to people."

"We could just wait here."

"No." She shook her head, her gaze meeting Bella's. Something passed between them, I didn't understand. "I think this meeting should be in private."

I didn't argue. I held Bella's hand even tighter, and we followed Esme to a small room.

She smiled kindly. "Sit down and have something to drink. We'll be along shortly." She patted Bella's shoulder. "Can I get you something, dear? Tea or something?"

"I'm fine with water."

"Please sit. You must be tired."

"Thank you."

I spoke up. "We're having a girl."

Esme beamed at me. "How lovely. Congratulations. I'll be back soon." Then with another smile, she left us.

Bella sat down and pulled me beside her. I reached down, lifting her legs onto my lap, making sure her feet weren't swelling.

"I'm fine."

I dropped a kiss on her head. "I have to check, love. It's my job."

"You do it well." She linked our hands. "Are you okay?"

"Nervous."

"It's going to be fine."

"She knew my…I mean, Alec?"

"Or of him."

"What do you think is about to happen, Bella?" I asked, feeling anxious and somewhat overwhelmed.

"I think"— she squeezed my hand—"that you're about to meet your father, Edward."

I let out a sigh. It was beginning to feel like she was right.

 **~o0o~**

After what seemed an eternity, but was probably only twenty minutes or so, the door opened, and Carlisle and Esme walked in. Both Bella and I stood up, our hands clasped. For a moment Carlisle and I stared at each other, then as if it was rehearsed, we both raised our hand and tugged on our hair.

Esme and Bella both laughed, which made us smile.

Carlisle held out his hand. "Edward, I've been informed?"

"Yes," I replied, holding out my own shaking hand.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Alec Cullen is your father?"

Before I could say anything, Esme spoke. "So he's been told."

He shook his head. "Esme, love, don't put words in the boy's mouth."

Bella gasped, and Carlisle's gaze landed on her. "Are you all right?" he asked kindly.

"Edward calls me love."

He smiled and turned to me. "It seems we have a great deal in common, Edward. Perhaps we should talk."

"I'd like that, if you have time."

He indicated the sofa. "I have all the time in the world for you. Shall we?"

We all sat down. I had Bella's hand in a vise grip, too nervous to let go. Carlisle and I studied each other. Up close I looked even more like him, aside from his blue eyes. I wondered if that was what he saw, as well.

"Why are you here today, Edward?" he asked. "I doubt it's to hear my thoughts on English Literature."

"My mother loved the classics."

"Your mother was Elizabeth Cullen—formerly Elizabeth Stanton?"

"Yes."

"You have her eyes."

"It's the only thing I have of hers. The rest of me…" My voice trailed off because I wasn't certain I should finish the statement.

Carlisle leaned back. I noticed how firmly he was also holding his wife's hand.

"The rest of you…is like your father," he finished for me. "Like…me."

I nodded. "I think so, sir."

His voice was filled with wonder.

"I think so, too."

* * *

 **So - enter Carlisle and Esme. Many of you thought it was her who had passed when Edward was younger.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you mid-week.**


	20. Chapter 20

"When were you born?" Carlisle asked.

"May of 1987. I'll be twenty-nine this year."

"I left for Oxford in June of 1986, and came home late in the summer." He hesitated. "I never saw your mother again."

"Did you…did you know about me?"

He stared at me for a moment. "Assuming you're asking that because you believe I'm your father, the answer is no. I didn't. If I had, I would have come home right away."

"Why did you leave?"

He looked around the room, but didn't respond.

I cleared my throat, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," I muttered, glancing toward Esme. "Perhaps you want to talk another time?"

He chuckled. "No, Edward, it's fine. Esme knows all about my history with your mother." He buried his hand in his hair. "Except for this part, of course."

I leaned forward. "I meant what I said to Esme, Carlisle. I didn't come here to cause trouble. I came…I came because I had to see you—to see if there was any chance the man I knew as my father was _not_ in fact, him."

"Was that your hope?"

"It was," I stated fervently.

"May I ask why?"

I looked at Bella, who nodded. As simply as I could, I explained my life. I told them about meeting Bella; although I left out much of that story, but told them how incredibly happy I was with her. I explained the circumstances that led to Bella finding my mother's journal, and about Alec's visit.

Carlisle listened intently the whole time, rarely interrupting. He looked angry at times, upset at others, and when I finished he was silent. Finally he spoke. "The sculpture of the Iris—is it about seven inches tall and done in pewter?"

"Yes."

"I gave that to your mother before I left for Oxford. They were her favorite flower and when I saw it, I wanted her to have it. Something to remember me by until I came home again."

"But you didn't come home."

He shook his head, standing up and pacing. It was another one of his habits I had, it would seem. He came back and sat down, taking Esme's hand.

"I loved your mother the moment I saw her. She was lovely—her red hair shone in the sunlight and her enchanting laughter. I loved hearing her laugh. She was talking to Alec, who was a few years ahead of us. I went over to say hello to him, and I introduced myself to your mother. We hit it off right away. I asked her about Alec, but she assured me he was only a friend." Carlisle shook his head. "Alec never breathed a word to me about how he felt about your mother. We were never particularly close—he wasn't ever that thrilled about me being around."

"What happened?"

"We dated. We were in love. We made plans for the future. It had always been my dream to study at Oxford and one day, I found out I'd been accepted for a summer program." He smiled. "Your mother was beyond happy for me. I had planned on coming here to Chicago after I had done my summer program. We made different plans. I would go to England; she would work for the summer. Then we'd both come here and go to University of Chicago."

"But?"

"I was offered an unexpected scholarship at Oxford. I called and told her. She was upset, but still supportive—she knew this was my dream." He paused for a moment. "I came home to get my things, and we talked about how to make it work. I would go to school in Oxford, she would attend here and we'd make it through. We knew it would be hard, but we both thought we could do it. When I left, I had every intention of doing exactly that. Finish school there, then come home and marry your mother."

"But?"

"Something had changed while I was away. Alec was around all the time. She continued to maintain he was only a friend—that she thought of him as a brother, and with me away, he was a great companion. By this point, Alec and I barely spoke and I didn't like it very much, but your mother made sense. Better she had Alec, someone who was like family, for a friend, than to be alone all the time.

"The night before I left, your mother and I were, ah, together. She came with me to the airport and we said our goodbyes. I promised to be home for Christmas and I left." His gaze was fixed on the rug, and when he looked up, I could see the pain that still lingered. "She wrote me in November and said she couldn't do this anymore. It was too difficult to carry on a long-distance relationship. I called her when I got the letter, and she told me she had met someone. I was heartbroken. I wrote and called, but my letters came back, and she refused to take my calls. It was only the following summer when I came home for a visit I found out she had married Alec. _He_ was the someone else." He pushed up his glasses and met my eyes. "I left and never came back."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't she tell you?"

Esme spoke up. "I think Alec convinced her to break it off. From everything Carlisle told me about your mother, she always put him first. I think Alec worked on her, convincing her letting Carlisle go was best for him. And then got what he wanted all along—your mother."

"You never saw her?" I asked Carlisle.

"No. I was devastated. I had held out hope that once I came home and we talked, we'd work it out. But when I found out she was married, I simply left. There was nothing more for me to do."

"And you didn't know about the baby? About me?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Don't forget Edward—things were much different back then. Being pregnant and alone was still considered scandalous. We didn't have Skype, texting, or cell phones. The only family I had left was Alec, and he certainly wouldn't tell me the truth. Later, I heard through friends, he and Elizabeth had a child, but I never asked the age, or even suspected it could have been mine. I thought she'd moved on to a better life. One without me."

He leaned forward. "If I had known, I would have come back. Married her. Changed my life for you." His voice caught. "To know she was unhappy, that you were alone and badly treated, is gutting me."

I held out my hand, which he grasped firmly. "I loved your mother for a long time, Edward. I would have loved you as well. Your life would have been so different."

For a second, I thought about it. I shook my head. "I think things happened for a reason. Because of my life, I met my Bella. I wouldn't give that up for anything."

Carlisle nodded.

I glanced as Esme. "You are remarkably okay with all this."

She smiled and Carlisle laughed, squeezing her knee. "I have loved two women in my life, Edward. Your mother and Esme. Both of them were great gifts to me. It took me a lot of years to get over your mother. I met Esme twenty years ago. It took me five more years to admit I loved her. We have a wonderful life together. She knows all about your mother, and my past. We're very open with each other."

Esme shook her head. "I don't fear ghosts from the past, Edward. Your mother helped make your father the man he is today."

I cleared my throat. "Is it too soon to be deciding that? That you _are_ my father, I mean?"

Everyone in the room laughed, including Bella, who had remained silent all this time. Carlisle grinned at me. "We can take a paternity test. In fact, we should, so when I go confront Alec with all this, I have proof, but frankly Edward, we're so much alike there is really no denying it. The dates line up. I'm convinced I'm your father."

My heart soared at his words. Deep in my heart, I knew it as well.

"Do I, ah, have any siblings?"

"No. Esme and I were never able to have any. It's the only thing that's been missing from our life." He beamed. "Until now."

"How are you so calm?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I know—I shouldn't be. But the moment I saw you, I _knew_. It's as if somehow I knew something was missing and I was waiting for you to find me. And now you have, I'm not going to waste a moment brooding." He leaned forward. "I want to know you, Edward. Everything about you. I want to know my son and his lovely wife. Be a part of your life—if you'll let me."

My eyes filled with tears. "You're going to be a grandfather."

"That is the second best news I've heard today." He stood up and held out his arms. "Can I congratulate my son?"

For the first time in my life, I felt my real father's embrace. His arms held me, warm, strong, and sure, and I was safe.

Neither of us held back the tears.

 **~o0o~**

I dropped a kiss onto Bella's forehead, smiling at her sleeping form. We had been thrilled to find out Carlisle and Esme were staying in the same hotel, and we had all left the auditorium together. We came back to our room, where we sat talking for hours. Bella had fallen asleep against my shoulder, and after a bit, I carefully stood up, gathering her in my arms and bringing her to bed. She didn't even stir as I slipped her under the blankets, making sure she was warm.

When I got back to the living room, I was surprised to see only Carlisle.

"Where is Esme?"

He smiled as he handed me another small brandy. "She's tired, so she went to our room. She said to say goodnight and she'll see you tomorrow." He sipped his drink. "I think she thought maybe we'd like a little time alone."

"That was kind of her."

"I meant it when I said Esme and I have no secrets, Edward. But if there is something you want to know about your mother or our relationship, and you were holding back because Esme was here, ask me. I'll answer anything you want to know."

"I knew my mother, as, well, my mother. Looking back now, I realize there was always a shadow in our lives. She was never truly happy. When it was only us, she smiled and laughed, but when Alec came home…she changed." I sighed. "We both changed. It was as if his presence—" I trailed off, uncertain how to explain it.

"Sucked all the happiness out of the room?" Carlisle asked dryly.

I smiled sadly. "That's one way to describe it. He was always so distant with me. When Mom was alive he was civil, although not at all warm. After she died, he didn't even bother hiding his contempt of me."

"I'm sorry you went through that, Edward."

"You didn't know."

"No. I didn't. I hate that you went through life with someone who made you feel less." He shook his head. "I never understood what Elizabeth saw in him. Why she thought so highly of him."

"His colleagues think he's great, and can do no wrong. Other doctors, people he approves of—he's different with them. I used to watch him if we were out and ran into someone he knew. The change was startling."

He nodded. "He was like that growing up. He acted one way in public, concerned and charming. When we were alone, he let me know I was nothing but an interloper. He wasn't fond of my mother."

"So we both suffered because of him."

"You more so, Edward. He took his hatred for me out on you."

"I don't understand why he didn't tell you after she died. Shipped me off to you so he wouldn't have to look at me."

"Because giving you to me, would have meant he lost. He took you away from me. You and your mother. He knew what having you would mean to me and he'd deny me that happiness no matter what. Add in the fact he could make you miserable, and that was the icing on the cake." He reached over, shaking my shoulder slightly. "He refused to allow us the happiness he was denied. He lost your mother so you had to pay the price." His face darkened. "He has a lot of explaining to do."

"What are your plans?"

"I'm going to do the lectures. You and I are going to see my friend tomorrow for the DNA tests. He told me it takes about forty-eight hours since we are direct relatives."

"We think."

He shook his head. "We know."

"What if—?"

"Edward. I know you're worried, but I'm not. You look just like me. You act like me. We even share the same mannerisms, the same speech pattern. Esme pointed that out to me. Is there anything, any one trait, which you share in common with Alec?"

"No."

"I don't even need a test to tell me what I already know. You _are_ my son. But I want it so I can tell Alec I have proof of his lies."

"And then?"

"Then we are going to forget him. And you and I are going to build the bond he tried so hard to sever. Hell, it's already there. We're so alike, it will infuriate him." He studied me. "And I hope one day, you'll be comfortable enough to call _me_ Dad… not him."

"I never called him that. It was always Father." I shrugged, feeling oddly bashful. "I hope one day you're proud enough of me, you want me to call you Dad."

He chuckled, his cheeks slightly red—another trait we shared. "I think I'm already there. I can see the kind of man you are, Edward. Thoughtful, caring, smart. You treat Bella the way I treat Esme. Bella looks at you as if you hung the moon for her."

"I would if I could. I love her more than anything."

He leaned back. "I, ah, noticed her ring."

"It was my grandmother's. Mom always wore it on her right hand."

"It was your grandmother's, Edward. But not her mother. My mother. I gave her that ring as a promise. Knowing she still wore it is such a comfort. Seeing it on your wife's hand is truly wonderful."

"I had no idea."

"No one did. I gave it to her before I left and she told me she would return it when she broke it off. I told her not to—I didn't want it." He sighed. "I'm so glad your neighbor kept all those boxes. Just another example of how unfeeling Alec was about everything. I can't believe he threw all her things away."

"I'll show them all to you when you come to visit."

"I'd like that."

Then he smiled and clapped me on the shoulder. "Now, let me tell you about your mother when she was young."

I beamed. "I'd like that."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. See you on the weekend.**


	21. Chapter 21

We spent as much time with Carlisle and Esme as possible over the next couple days. I wanted to stay longer, but Bella had another doctor's appointment on Tuesday, and Carlisle had more lectures to give in other cities.

We both cheered up when Carlisle asked if they could come to us when his business was finished in a few days. After his speaking engagements, he had planned on flying directly back to England, but they decided they wanted more time with us.

Bella and Esme had grown as close as Carlisle and me. Esme doted on my sweet wife, and Bella soaked up the attention like a sponge. The two of them would chat away, sipping green tea or the cranberry juice Bella seemed to crave constantly. She also got Esme addicted to the _Dulce de Leche_ ice cream she was so fond of; I knew I had better stock up the freezer before they arrived. I loved hearing their laughter, and both Carlisle and I would gaze fondly at them, smiling at their antics.

Arriving back home, Bella was excited as she puttered around, looking forward to their visit. When I requested more time off, my senior supervisor shook his head. "All these years, nothing. No time off requests, no sick time, not a day." He chuckled. "It's nice to see you living, Edward." He stamped my request with relish. "You could, however, stop working while you're off. I see the emails, you know."

He was right. I couldn't change completely. Even at home, I was available. I was planning on taking more time after our daughter was born, and I had to admit, I enjoyed the time I was away from my office.

I laughed. "One step at a time, Demetri."

"You're a good man, Edward."

I returned to my office, realizing for the first time, I hadn't protested when someone said something nice—and it felt great. I glanced over at the picture on my desk of Bella and me on our wedding day, smiling at the camera.

She had made me see I wasn't what Alec had told me all my life. I _was_ a good man. I thought back to Carlisle's words. I was like him.

My father.

The day after we got home, he had called me with the news. The DNA tests had proven it conclusively. He was so happy; I could hear the tears in his voice as he told me what we had already known, but now we had concrete proof. I was his son.

I was no longer under Alec's shadow. His nasty bitterness was part of my distant past, and what he thought, how he felt, no longer mattered.

I had a far kinder man to turn to. One who already showed me he cared more in the short time I had known him than Alec had my entire life.

I couldn't wait to see him again.

 **~o0o~**

Bella and I waited at the airport, anxious and excited. When they appeared, I wasn't sure how to greet them, but it was Carlisle who reached out, hugging me warmly, then stood back with a smile. "Hello, Edward, my son. How are you?"

I couldn't help the grin. "I'm good…Dad."

We burst out laughing when Bella and Esme squealed. He clapped his hand on my shoulder. "I need a good stiff drink and to put my feet up for a while. I hate these talking gigs and I am exhausted. Can we do that?"

"Absolutely. I've got a great scotch at home. You'll love it."

He beamed at me. "That's my boy. Let's go."

 **~o0o~**

A few days later it felt as if I had known Carlisle my entire life. We spent hours talking and sharing. Together we hung a framed copy of the DNA report on my office wall, proving he was my biological father. Not that either of us had any doubts, but he thought it was great for each of us to have a copy.

Bella and Esme took endless photographs, amused at how similar we were in so many of them. The two of them were constantly laughing, making plans, and doing things together.

Every evening was spent with the four of us around the table eating a delicious dinner and talking, often with friends dropping by. The house it seemed was constantly full. It was so different from my solitary life of only a few months ago; the transformation was mindboggling to me.

I entered our room one afternoon while Bella was having a nap. Esme and Carlisle had gone for a walk, planning to take care of a few errands and get groceries to make dinner, so I took advantage to spend a little time with my wife. I slipped in beside her, tugging her back to my chest, wrapping my arms around her. I buried my face into her neck, inhaling her scent as I rubbed gentle circles on her rounded stomach.

She sighed in contentment. "I knew you'd come find me."

I grinned against her neck, kissing the skin reverently. "We've been so busy and I missed you."

"We're in the same house," she pointed out, but snuggled back against me.

"Surrounded by people."

She tilted up her head, studying me. "Is it too much, Edward? All the people and the talking?"

"No. I love having Carlisle and Esme here, and having our friends come to meet them. But I miss our quiet nights and being able to simply hold you and feel our daughter move against my hand."

"We've missed you, too."

I slipped a small box into her hand. "I got you something."

"Edward!"

"It's just something small. I saw it while I was out with Carlisle and wanted you to have it."

"I need to see you."

I chuckled and rolled out of bed, over to her side, sliding back in to face her. She was having trouble with some simple body movements these days so it was easier for me to be the one to shift and roll. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Hi, little one. Are you having a rest with Mommy?"

Bells giggled. "She was until she heard your voice."

I rubbed the little nudges I felt under my hand. "Open your gift, and I'll read to her. That always puts her to sleep."

"Me, as well."

"We can all have a nap."

She smiled as she tugged on the ribbon, gasping at the ring I had bought her. Her fingers were swelling, and her wedding ring had to be put away which had upset her greatly. This was a simple band of emeralds I knew she would like since they were the color of my eyes.

"Edward—it's beautiful!" She lifted her tear-filled eyes to mine. "I love it!"

I tugged it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "You can wear it here now, and after our child is born you can move it to your middle finger. I know you missed having a ring on your wedding finger."

She looked down at it, stroking the shiny metal. "I did. Thank you."

I shook my head. "No, Bella. Thank _you."_

"For what?"

I groaned as I cupped her face, kissing her sweet mouth. "For what? Where do I start? For loving me. For our child. For giving me the strength to find the truth and giving me my father." I kissed her again. "Because of you, I'm no longer alone—I have you, and we're having a baby. I have a whole family to love. The house is filled with love and laughter—you made it a home, Bella. You brought me to life. You are…everything," I breathed against her mouth. " _Everything._ "

"I love you," she whispered. "I love our life."

I tugged her close, slipping my hands under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her back. "I love you."

"How long are Carlisle and Esme gone?"

"Long enough. How's our girl?"

"Napping."

I covered her mouth with mine. Our nap could wait until later. "Perfect."

 **~o0o~**

I sat back with a contented groan. "Dinner was amazing, Esme."

Bella nodded in agreement. "What a treat not to have to cook. It was delicious. Thank you."

Esme smiled. "I love cooking for you. And the selection you have here—it inspires me!"

Bella grinned at her. "Feel free to be inspired anytime."

Esme got up to put on the kettle. Tea was a must with them, and Bella and I found ourselves becoming addicted as they were. Esme loved Earl Grey and we enjoyed the flavor.

Carlisle looked my way again, his brow furrowed. I shook my head at him.

"What's going on, Dad? You keep looking at me as if you have something to say."

He sighed. "I have, but I'm not sure exactly how to say it."

I tensed, and Bella tucked her hand into mine, squeezing it tight. "Have you changed your mind?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly ascended on the room. "Are you withdrawing from the dad job already? Had enough of me?"

"Oh, Edward…" He shook his head so wildly his glasses slid off his nose. We all laughed as he grabbed for them, shoving them back in place. "Not a chance, my son. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Our dad-son thing is irrevocable."

I relaxed a little. "Okay, what's up?"

"Esme and I have to leave next week."

"I know." I hated that fact, but I knew it was coming. They had their own life in England. "But, hey, we can call and Skype. We'll stay in touch."

"I want more than that."

"I don't understand."

He leaned forward. "I missed so much of your life, Edward. Years I will never get back. Memories I can't share. I don't want that to keep happening."

"What are you saying?"

"You're about to become a father. I don't want to miss this child's life, too." He reached out, taking Esme's hand. "Esme and I looked at a small house today. It's two blocks from here. We want to put in an offer on it."

"You…you're moving here?"

"I have a sabbatical coming up. We had planned to travel, but we've decided to come here." He paused, his eyes focused on me. "If you want that," he added, looking unsure.

I glanced at Bella, who had tears in her eyes. I could feel my own getting damp. I looked back at Carlisle and Esme who were emotional, as well.

"You want to move here…for me? For us?"

For a moment he stared at me, then he spoke, using words I had never heard. "You're my son, Edward. I love you. If you let me, I want to be a part of your life, not just an image on a screen, or a voice on the phone."

"I'll let you," I managed to get out, my throat tight. "I want that, too."

Esme and Bella were both sniffling. Carlisle smiled at me, teary-eyed. "Then we'll be back in a couple months, before the baby is born. We had everything arranged to travel, so instead we'll come here and set up a new place."

"What happens after a year?" Bella asked, wiping her eyes.

Carlisle and Esme laughed. "Why don't we see what happens. We may divide our time; we may move…we'll figure it out. But for now, you're stuck with us."

I nodded, too overcome to say anything else. But I was good with that.

 **~o0o~**

After Bella and Esme went to bed, Carlisle and I were left alone with a bottle of scotch. We enjoyed our drinks, and before long, we'd had enough, and neither of us were feeling any pain. He entertained me, telling me stories of students and funny things that happened on his lecture tours. I loved hearing him talk.

"Is there anything else you want to do before you leave?" I asked, trying to be a good host.

"There is."

"Name it."

He leaned forward, clasping his hands. "I'm going to see Alec tomorrow."

I could feel how huge my eyes got. "What?" I half-yelled. "Dad, what the hell?"

He grinned. "I love hearing you calling me that."

I beamed back at him. "I love saying it." Then I frowned. "Now, what was that you just said?"

"I'm going to confront that little asshole."

I laughed a little. He had picked up enough of an accent, asshole came out more like arsehole.

I picked up my scotch. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Esme is already going to be mad about the fact I'm going. I don't want you in trouble, too."

"She doesn't know?"

He held a finger to his lips. "Nope. She'd freak out. She thinks I'm going to do something stupid, and wants me to leave it be."

"How are you going to get in? He's a tyrant at the office. You won't get past his secretary."

He bent close, crooking his finger so I would come closer. "I called his office. Told the girl I was family and in town to surprise him. I have an appointment just before lunch." He grinned broadly, leaning back in his chair. "At least I can ruin his appetite."

"I have to go. We can confront the fucker together."

"Edward," he tsked. "Language."

"He is. There's no doubt." I insisted.

"I'll give you that. He's an arsehole fucker." Realizing what he said, he started to laugh. I joined him and the two of us guffawed until we were almost crying. I looked up to see Bella and Esme standing there, staring at us, their arms crossed.

"Oops." I chuckled, then started to laugh again. "I think we're in trouble, Dad."

He didn't look worried. "Esme, my love, Edward and I have errands to run tomorrow," he announced.

I perked up. I guessed we were going arse-fucker hunting.

"Is that a fact?"

"Yep. Father and son stuff." He clapped me on the shoulder. "Man things."

I nodded. "Me and my dad. We have _business_."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, boys, whatever mischief you have planned, it can wait until the morning. Come to bed, Edward."

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "There's an offer I can't refuse." I pushed myself to my feet, stumbling a little. "Whoa."

Carlisle shook his head. "My son can't hold his liquor." He stood up, swaying. "Uh-oh."

Esme stepped forward, wrapping her arm around Carlisle's waist. "Neither can his father. Seriously, Carlisle, you are such a light arse."

"But not an arse-fucker," I chortled.

Both Carlisle and I started to laugh again. I laughed so hard, I bent over, clutching my knees. Bella chuckled softly. "Come with me, Edward."

Still laughing, I took her hand, letting her lead me down the stairs, Carlisle and Esme following.

"Edward," Carlisle called out.

I turned to look at him.

"You and me. Tomorrow. Let's do this, son."

I nodded.

Me and my dad.

And the arse-fucker.

I was ready.

* * *

 **Hmmm... The dynamic duo...I wonder how that visit will go?**

 **Thanks for reading...see you mid-week.**


	22. Chapter 22

In the cold light of morning, going to see Alec didn't seem like such a great idea. Especially when Bella found out what we were planning.

"What are you thinking, Edward? That man is a horrible human being! I don't want you anywhere near him!"

"I want to go with Carlisle, Bella," I protested. "I can't let him go on his own."

She looked between us. "Why do either of you have to go?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I want him to know he lost. He didn't take away my son."

"And I want him to know his opinion doesn't matter. I'm more than he painted me to be." I sucked in a deep breath. "He hated me because no matter what he did, I was like my father, not him. He hated my father because my mother loved him, even after all the years apart."

"I don't like it," Bella muttered.

Esme, who had remained silent, spoke. "I didn't think I'd like it either, but I think I agree with the boys. They need to go together and face this man. Show him it's done. Say their piece and get the closure they need."

"All you're going to do is talk?" Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

I huffed. "Of course."

"Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you saw him?"

Carlisle sat up. "What are you talking about?"

I squirmed a little. I had told Carlisle that Alec had come over, was nasty, and tried to take my mother's things, but I hadn't mentioned punching him. I only told him I ordered him out of my house and my life.

"I, ah, I decked him."

"You what?"

"I didn't like the words coming out of his mouth, so I shut him up—with my fist."

Carlisle held out his clenched hand and we shared a fist bump. "That's my boy."

"Carlisle!" Esme admonished.

He shrugged. "I'm just proud."

Pride wasn't an emotion I was used to my father having for me. But, of course, I'd only known my real father for a short while. I stood up a little taller.

"He got it out of his system." Carlisle scrubbed his face. "You _know_ me, Esme. I've never so much as raised my hand to another person. I'm going to say my 'piece.' And my son is coming with me so that arse can see just how he failed. Despite his bitterness and the shit way he treated him, Edward is _nothing_ like him. He is everything good his mother was, and somehow he got the best of me too." He pounded the table. "Alec failed, and that fucker is going to finally be accountable."

Bella and Esme shared a glance.

"Well, all right then," Esme huffed. "No need for such vulgar language."

Carlisle cleared his throat and sat down. "Forgive me, love. I was caught up in the moment."

"It's fine. Bella and I are going to look at some furniture for the nursery. We'll see you here after your _talk_."

He nodded. "Fine."

Then he shot me a wink.

 **~o0o~**

Alec's secretary's eyes couldn't get much bigger when Carlisle and I appeared in front of her. Her gaze bounced back and forth between us.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." He reached out and shook her hand. I had never met her. Alec went through staff pretty quickly. "I'm here to see my cousin." He smiled at her, the trace of accent in his voice helping his "here for a visit story."

"You must be his son." She batted her eyelashes at me.

I frowned, wondering if she had something in her eye, then realized she was flirting. I swallowed and made a show of tapping my ring on the counter so the metal hit the surface, drawing her eyes to the thick band circling my finger. "I am his son, yes. He is here visiting my wife and I."

My words didn't seem to bother her at all. "Oh. Well, Dr. Cullen is with his last patient. You can wait in his office." She leaned forward, speaking quietly. "He thinks you're a new rep for the pharmaceutical company."

"Excellent thinking." Carlisle nodded.

She escorted us into his office, shutting the door behind her. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd still have a job after lunch.

I looked around the office, not surprised it hadn't changed, even though it had been years since I had been here. It was cold and impersonal, much like the man himself. Unbidden, I felt the stirrings of nerves in the pit of my stomach, and the feeling of inadequacy began to bloom. My hands began clenching and unclenching, and I could feel myself begin to sweat.

"Edward."

I looked up into warm blue eyes. Eyes that were filled with concern.

"We don't have to do this, my son. Esme was right—it was an inane idea." He placed his hand on my shoulder squeezing it. "Let's go home to our women, and forget this. It's not worth it."

His words hit me. I was _his_ son, not Alec's. Alec no longer had the power to hurt me, unless I allowed it. And I wasn't going to let that happen.

"No." I shook my head. "We're doing this. I was just…lost in the moment, I suppose. Visits here were never pleasant."

"We have the upper hand here, Edward."

"I know."

"I'm right here beside you."

The pressure building in my chest dissipated. "I know."

"He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

The last of the pressure vanished, and I smiled. "I know."

The door swung open, and Alec strode in, shutting the door behind him, barely looking up from the chart in his hand. He flung the file on his desk and turned to face us.

All movement ceased. He stared, we stared back.

"Well, well," he spat. "What an unpleasant surprise."

Carlisle crossed his arms. "I think you owe me an explanation."

Alec shrugged. "What you think matters as little to me now as it did years ago, Carlisle. Take your…sperm donation and leave."

"So you're not even going to try and deny it?"

Alec leaned against his desk. "No point really. It's a bit of a relief in fact. At least I don't have to pretend to have fathered such a sorry excuse for a man."

Carlisle lurched forward, but I laid a hand of his arm. "Don't," I warned. "That's what he wants."

Alec sneered my way. "Still so weak."

"Should I remind you of the last time we saw each other?"

"You got lucky once. Come at me again, it'll be a different story."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction."

"I thought so," he mocked me.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Why, Alec? Your hatred of me was always obvious. Why would you want to raise my son?"

Alec leaned against the desk, staring at Carlisle in silence. He glanced toward me, his contempt obvious, and for the first time ever I stared back, allowing my own feelings to show.

"I had hoped your son would never be born," he stated flatly. "Elizabeth experienced so many problems with her pregnancy, I was certain she'd never carry to term." His gaze flickered over to me again. "Of course, your little bastard proved to be more tenacious than I expected. Typical, the one time he decided to be tough, was the one time I wanted him to give up."

There was a time his words would have stung. Now, they were simply noise. "You hated me before I was even born."

"I wanted your mother, not _you_. It was bad enough I had to come second to your loser of a father, now I was a fucking distant third because of you." He slammed his hand on his desk. "You should never have been conceived! Elizabeth was mine, and both of you"—he waved his hand in anger at us—"took her away from me!"

"She only thought of you as a friend, Alec. She told me that," Carlisle interjected.

"In time she would have seen I was the right man for her. But you came along and ruined that, and by the time I convinced her to drop you, I had another fucking interloper to deal with!"

"You _convinced_ her? It was you?" Carlisle roared.

Alec laughed; the sound not pleasant. "As fond as I was of Elizabeth, there was a flaw in her character you never seemed to see. She was easily led. All it took was me telling her about a surprise letter from you asking me to stay close. She was _so_ pleased we were mending our fences."

He continued with a smirk on his face. "I mentioned other letters, even a phone call…and one day I told her how worried I was about you. She, of course, insisted on knowing why. I told her you were…torn. That you loved England, and had met a pretty English Rose…" He grinned maliciously. "It didn't take long to convince her you had moved on, and that she needed to let you go. When she realized she was pregnant, I told her how you'd come to resent her for destroying your dreams."

"She believed you? Even with all the letters I sent her?"

"Oh, some of those may have gone missing. Your letters were spotty at best. I think some of hers went astray, too."

"You're despicable," Carlisle spat.

"I convinced her to marry me. I hoped she'd miscarry, but unfortunately that didn't happen. Life would have been so much better if it had. She would have concentrated on me…not your little bastard. You have _always_ been in the way, Edward."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. " _Enough_. Edward was the innocent party in all of this. You were the one who chose to treat him the way you did."

"He was, and is, of no consequence to me."

"I always knew you were a cold-hearted bastard, but I never realized how fucking appalling you are. I can't believe Elizabeth married you. She must have been miserable."

"She had _him_ " _—_ he tilted his chin toward me again _—_ "her little mini-Carlisle. She lived with the belief she'd done the noble thing and let you have the life she thought you so richly deserved." He laughed. "She was a dutiful wife. She looked good on my arm, and presented herself well. She was grateful enough for what I provided that she was easy to keep in line. I couldn't complain." He inspected his nails as if we were discussing the weather, not the woman he lied and ruined people's lives to have. "Until, of course, she got herself killed and left me with your mutt."

"I've had quite enough of your insults toward my son."

"I've had quite enough of this reunion. Say what you came to say and leave."

"I came to tell you that regardless of your games and your manipulation, you _didn't_ win. You may have married Elizabeth, but she was never yours. She belonged to me first, and we made a child. You hid him from me, but that's over. You thought you'd destroyed us, but you failed." His hand fell on my shoulder. "Edward is here, proof we existed, that we _endured_. Elizabeth and I live on in him."

Alec stood up. "Get out."

"Can't handle the truth?"

"I can't handle your sanctimonious bullshit. Get out of my office, and take your mistake with you."

"Edward _isn't_ a mistake. He is my son. And unlike you, I know what a good, decent man he is. I'm proud of him. Despite what you tried to do to him, your lack of decency—he is remarkable."

Alec barked out a laugh. "Remarkable? He's a failure!"

Carlisle shook his head. "You have no idea, do you, Alec? You've never seen anything beyond yourself. You had a chance for _everything_ and you blew it. You talk about Elizabeth as if she owed you a debt. If you had shown her love, cared for her, cared for her child, she would have given you what you wanted—her love. Instead, you saw her as only your possession, something you had to control. If you had shown Edward love, it would have been returned tenfold to you. You stand there and blame Elizabeth. You blame Edward. But it wasn't them— _you_ made the choice to treat them the way you did."

Alec rolled his eyes; Carlisle's words not affecting him at all.

I had remained silent, listening. I already had my closure with Alec—this was Carlisle's chance to speak his mind. The difference in the two men was like night and day. One filled with compassion, love, and goodness. The other, angry, bitter, and without regret. He didn't care—he never had, and he never would. But I'd heard enough of his excuses and his insults. I didn't want to be in the same room with this man anymore.

"Let's go, Dad. We're wasting our time here. You can't appeal to someone with no heart."

" _Dad_ ," Alec jeered. "How pathetic. Latched on pretty fast, didn't you?"

I glared his way. "Pathetic? No. He deserves the title, unlike you. I can't even stand to be in your presence anymore."

"The door is right there." Alec pointed. "Use it, and don't bother coming back."

I headed to the door, anxious to get out and be rid of him for good. I felt nothing but relief at the thought of never having to see him again. As I went past him, he stood up, narrowing his eyes. "I wish you had never been born," he hissed. "You've been nothing but a burden your entire life."

I spun around, rage flooding through me. He smirked, his hand raising, closing into a fist the way it had so many times in my life. Images of the pain when that fist would pound into my chest, stealing my breath as the agony would ripple through my body, caused me to freeze—but only for an instant. I refused to allow him to do that to me _ever_ again.

And neither, it seemed would Carlisle.

With a shout of rage, he rushed forward, startling Alec, who turned, Carlisle's anger now directed toward him. Carlisle's fist shot out, meeting Alec's nose, the flesh crushing, bones breaking, and blood gushing. Alec's fist thrust forward, glancing off Carlisle's jaw, just as mine dug into Alec's stomach, meeting the flesh so hard, I felt the skin of my knuckles give away. Alec dropped to the floor with a loud groan, his knees drawn up to his stomach.

Carlisle stood over him, furious and unapologetic. "You don't ever talk about my son like that again. And you will never fucking touch him again. Ever."

"I'm going to sue!" Alec choked out, spitting blood. "You attacked me!"

"You attacked my son. I was defending him, and he was defending me. Our word against yours," Carlisle countered. "I wonder how many people you could get to vouch for your character if it came down to it?"

"It won't come to that. I think," I mused, "that we can just call it even. You sue—you talk—and I will live up to my promise of flooding your entire network with my home movies. If you choose, for the first time, to do the right thing and keep your mouth shut, so will I. You have a lot more to lose here than we do. Think about it," I sneered. " _Alec_."

"You little…" His words trailed off when Carlisle stepped forward again in a threatening stance, and Alec hissed in pain.

Carlisle stared down at him. "You lost, Alec. Regardless of all your manipulation and lies, you still lost. Now you have to live with that fact." He sneered. "You lost, and I won. I have my son, and the memory of the love of that wonderful woman. You have nothing. You never will."

Carlisle's words hit the mark.

"Get out!" Alec roared. "Get the fuck out!"

I grabbed Carlisle's arm and dragged him from the office. In the waiting room, his receptionist stared at us with wide eyes.

"I take it the visit didn't go well."

"Not great," I muttered, flexing my fingers.

"He's gonna fire me isn't he?"

"Probably," I answered honestly.

"Good. He's a bastard to work for. I kept hoping it would happen soon."

"Insist on severance."

With a grin, she handed us each a small icepack. "I will."

We stepped into the empty elevator, looking at each other. Carlisle's chin was a mottled red, and there was a spattering of blood on his jacket. My knuckles were swelling, the skin torn and bloodied. I let my head fall back with a groan.

"That was…"

"…pretty fucking satisfying," Carlisle finished for me.

I cracked one eye open. "I was going to say awful."

" _He_ is awful. Knowing what you and your mother went through is awful. Breaking his fucking nose…definitely satisfying. I wish I could have kicked his arse more. Fucker certainly deserves it. "

I couldn't help the snicker. "Are you always this…violent?"

"Only when it comes to him."

"Hmmph. Me, as well."

He clapped my shoulder. "Another inherited trait. Let's go home—and hope our wives are still out shopping. When they see this"—he indicated our rather beaten up appearances—"Alec will look like a pussy. Which he is," he added with a chuckle.

I had to chuckle with him, then groaned again. Neither of us were going to be able to hide this.

We were both going to be in major trouble.

And he was right; Alec's anger would pale in comparison to that of Bella and Esme.

* * *

 **...definitely satisfying.**

 **Thank you for reading. The cover for my latest book, The Contract and it's preorder link were released today! Check it out on Amazon! So excited!**

 **See you on the weekend.**


	23. Chapter 23

" _Just_ a talk," Bella muttered under her breath as she cleaned my knuckles. She looked up, frowning at me. " _Really_ , Edward."

Esme shook her head. "I don't know if I can get the blood out of your blazer. You wanker, I just bought it!"

Carlisle gazed up at Esme as she stood in front of him, holding an ice pack to his chin. "I had no choice, love. He was going to hit my son. I couldn't allow that."

Bella gasped. "He tried to hit you?"

"He tried," I answered honestly. "But then he tried to hit Dad instead, and I tried to stop him. I guess there were fists flying everywhere."

"But we won."

I beamed at my dad. "Yep. We took that arse-fucker down."

Carlisle nodded. "Arse-fucker."

We both started to laugh.

Esme threw her hands up. "Carlisle Cullen! What are you teaching your son? A few days with you and he's throwing punches and cursing like a sailor! Bella, I can't even begin to explain this! Truly, he is normally a gentleman!"

Carlisle snorted. "I am always a gentleman, but he deserved exactly what he got. Anyone who tries to hurt my son will answer to me."

"Same for me, Dad."

We shared a glance—one that only solidified our bond.

Bella leaned down, cupping my face. "You were protecting your dad?"

I gave her my best sad eyes—the ones I knew she couldn't resist. "We were leaving. He started it. We were trying to protect each other." I couldn't help my grin. "I guess Alec got the brunt of it."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, Rocky. Enough now."

"Only Alec brings this out in me." I shook my head. "I won't let him hurt anyone I love."

"Then it's a good thing you aren't ever going to see him again, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Her hand tightened and I saw the worry in her eyes. "I won't go near him again, I promise, love. If I see him I'll head in the opposite direction."

Our gazes locked, and she nodded, satisfied. "Okay."

I winced as Bella wrapped my hand in a bandage. "He's my past." I looked around the room, feeling suddenly emotional. I spread my hands over Bella's rounded stomach, gazing up at her. "All of you are my future." I bent down kissing the spot that was moving under my hands. "Especially you, little one. You and your mommy mean everything to me. I'll protect both of you."

"Grandpa will back him up!" Carlisle called.

Esme groaned. "The two of you."

I caught Bella's smirk, even though she tried to hide it. She knew how much those words meant to me. Carlisle was my friend, my sidekick, and my protector all rolled into one. And the best part of all—he was my dad.

 **~o0o~**

I pulled Bella closer, feeling her shoulders shaking with sobs. I blinked rapidly, raising my hand in a final wave to Carlisle and Esme.

I kissed the top of Bella's head. "They'll be back in a couple months, love. It's not forever."

"I'm just going to miss them."

"I know. Me, too."

I tugged her gently, leading her back to the car. "The time will go fast. Just think, by the time they get back, our girl will be so big!"

"You mean I'll be so big." She sniffed. "I'm already like a house."

"You are not. You're…fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

I leaned my head back on the seat. "You're pregnant, love. You have new curves."

"My curves are getting curves."

"I love your curves that are getting curves." I grinned wide, and winked. "When we get home, I'll show you _how much_ I love your curves. I'll show you until you're convinced."

"Oh, okay, " she breathed, color blooming on her cheeks.

I leaned over the console, pulling her face to mine. "No guests. No visitors. You, me, your sexy curves, and our bed. How does that sound?"

"Like you'd better get driving."

 **~Bella~**

I waddled into the cafeteria, grabbed a cranberry juice, and sat down at a small table. I glanced around, surprised to see Edward sitting at a table with some people from his department. I had never known him to join them for coffee before. I studied my husband, smiling at what I saw.

Although he was no longer so shy he couldn't leave his office, he was still quiet in a group. But, he sat straighter now, his shoulders broad, his head up, no longer hiding. He was listening to something one of his co-workers was saying, nodding his head in agreement. He lifted his mug to his full lips, taking a deep sip of his coffee. His long fingers were wrapped around the mug, one finger tapping restlessly on the pottery. I thought about the way those fingers had stroked me last night, teased and caressed , bringing me to an earth-shattering orgasm before he took me slowly, building the tempo until we were both crying out in our release.

I blinked, bringing myself back to the moment. I shifted in my chair, reaching into my pocket for my phone. I looked back over at Edward, wanting him close, but not wanting to intrude on his time with his co-workers. A wave of emotion ran through me as I thought of how proud I was of him; how far he had come since we had gotten together. He was everything he had been told his entire life he was not: strong, smart, capable. He was also everything Alec tried to take away: sweet, tender and loving. He had come so far, and yet he was still intensely private. No one would ever know the passionate man behind the quiet exterior. Only me. He was mine. I blinked away the sudden tears, and tapped out a quick message.

 _ **Hello, my husband.**_

His response was instant.

 **Bella, love, I was just thinking of you.**

 _ **Oh?**_

 **I got talked into coffee. I'd rather be sitting with you. I wish you were here.**

 _ **I'd like that. Come see me.**_

His head snapped up, and he turned, our eyes meeting. His smile was my favorite of them all. So warm and wide, his eyes crinkled and his face lit up. With a quick nod to everyone at the table, he pushed his chair back and picked up his mug. Long strides brought him to my table, and I admired his tall form as he came closer. He still had no idea how attractive he was, which only made him more so in my eyes. He sat down and wrapped his hand around my neck, bringing my mouth to his.

His kiss was warm, tender, and sweet. He rested one hand on my stomach as the other rubbed small circles on my neck. He kept the kiss short, but it was deep and conveyed so much feeling tears sprang to my eyes again. He drew back, leaning his forehead resting on mine.

"Hello, love."

"Hi," I murmured.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Angela wasn't feeling well, so I came in today to cover."

He tilted his head, studying me. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

His finger drifted across my cheek. "Then why the tears?"

I shrugged. "Pregnancy hormones. I'm being silly—ignore me."

"I couldn't do that if I tried." He nuzzled my cheek. "Tell me."

"I was thinking how proud I am of you. How far you've come since we met. You amaze me."

"It's because of you."

I shook my head. " _You_ did it, not me. You found your strength and you're finally able to be _Edward_. It's incredible. I'm so proud of you. Your daughter is going to be so lucky to have you as her daddy." I smiled at him, feeling the tremble in my lips. "I'm so lucky to have you."

He stood up, extending his hand. "Come with me."

I slipped my hand in his and followed him down the hall to the elevator. He kept me close to his side in the elevator, but he didn't talk. When we reached his office, he opened the door, indicating I should go in. Once inside, he pulled me into his arms, kissing me. This time there was no holding back. His kiss was deep, possessive, and carnal. He held me tight, cupping the back of my head, keeping me close.

"I love you," he told me. "I love you so much, Bella. You are my entire life. I'm the lucky one here. You gave me the strength I needed. You believed in me." He touched his lips to mine "No one ever did that before. Because of you, I found my real family." He spread his hands over my baby belly, smiling as he felt the kicks below his palms. "Because of you, I have my own family. Never underestimate the importance of your place in my life. Because you are my world."

"You're mine."

"I like being your world. But I don't like seeing you cry."

"I'm fine. I was just feeling emotional. I wanted to come over, but I didn't want to interrupt."

"You are never an interruption. I only went today because Mrs. Cope told me I had to." He grinned a little. "She is getting bossier, I think."

I laughed. "She's as proud of you as I am."

His cheeks darkened a little. "Stop. The two of you give me too much credit."

I shook my head. "No, Edward. You never get enough credit. You do so many things for so many people, and you remain in the background. You simply astonish me."

He smiled, shyer now, his gaze almost bashful. "You're full of compliments today, love."

"I'm feeling very…in love with my husband today."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes."

"I like this. But no more tears, please. They make my chest ache."

"I'll try."

"Want to come back for lunch? I'll go get soup at Leah's?"

"And some of her pudding?"

He stroked my cheek. "I'll get extra."

"You take such good care of me."

"You do the same."

"I have to get back to work."

"I'll walk you."

I rolled my eyes. "I can get back on my own."

He opened his door after dropping another kiss on my mouth. "I know, but I like to walk with you. Show off my pretty wife."

"Your waddling wife."

He chuckled. "I know you feel off, Bella, but I have to tell you… I think you're even more adorable now—I love the way you waddle."

"Yes, I'm sure it's very sexy."

He wrapped his arm around me, tucking me into his side. His hand rested on the large beach ball that used to be my waistline, a smug smile on his face. "It is to me. Knowing you're carrying my child right here, and that your body is protecting and nourishing her until she's ready to meet us?" He glanced down at me, his eyes dark with emotion. "And the way you feel under my hands? Yeah, sexy. Very sexy, indeed." He smirked a little. "And seeing the way other men look at you and knowing you're mine, that you're both mine? I find that fucking sexy."

I couldn't help but blush at his words. He was certainly very consistent in both telling and showing me how sexy he found me. He saw me the same way I saw him, letting love be our guide. I straightened my shoulders a little and smiled up at him.

"Well, then, I'm glad my waddling pleases you."

"You always please me." We stopped at the elevator , and he bent down and kissed me. "I'll show you again later how much." He quirked his eyebrow. "Maybe I'll give you a little demonstration at lunch."

My breath caught and desire raced through my body. "I'd like that."

"Good. So would I."

The doors opened, and I stepped in. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"I'll be counting the minutes."

"Me, too."

The door shut, and I lifted my hand, fanning myself. I was looking forward to his demonstration.

* * *

 **Two more chapters to this story. Thank you all so much for your support of my book. The presales were great and the reaction to the cover awesome!**

 **I will see you mid-week! Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Edward," I breathed, goosebumps breaking out on my skin. I could hardly wait to get him alone, and he had been as anxious as I was, following me home, almost dragging me up the stairs in his haste.

He tugged on my lobe, tracing the shell of my ear, his voice low. "I want you," he pleaded. "I want you so much, love."

He moved his hand up, cupping my breast, teasing the nipple, knowing how sensitive it was. I groaned in pleasure, arching into his touch. He moved closer, his erection hard and prominent between us, pressing into my backside. With the size of my stomach, this had become our favorite position.

"Are you all right?" He breathed, always concerned for my wellbeing.

"Yes," I panted.

"Tell me you want this." His lips were right at my ear, his voice husky with desire. "Tell me you want me, Bella. _Tell me_."

"I want you."

He pulled up my leg, his fingers finding my slick center. "Jesus, love…you're so wet."

I gasped as he stroked my clit, running his thumb over the swollen nub. He pressed and teased, increasing the pressure, sliding one long finger inside, thrusting in time with his thumb. His mouth was busy, licking, nibbling, sucking. He murmured endearments, praised me as I shivered and shook in his embrace. He whispered dirty promises, chuckling low in his chest when I keened his named. His dark lyrics turned me on more with every filthy utterance, the words so at odd with his normal, polite way of speaking. I loved this secret part of him no one else would ever know. The passionate man who controlled my body with his hands and mouth.

I stretched my arm over my head, my hand buried in his hair, keeping his head close. Reaching behind me, I grasped his cock, its length hot and heavy in my hand. Slowly, I pumped him, making him hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck, baby, yes."

He pressed his thumb harder and I shattered, my body going taut as my orgasm tore through me. Before I had even stopped shaking, he lifted my leg higher and with a thrust of his hips, buried his cock deep inside. He began to move: long, slow, even thrusts.

The sounds of our joining filled the room. Edward pulled my hips flush to him and wrapped his hand around my chin, forcing my head back. He kissed me, his tongue mimicking the thrusting motion of his cock, possessing me in every way he could. We rocked and moved—loved and fucked—and we both cried out in our passion as he brought me to another shuddering orgasm. Edward's hold tightened, his head dropping to my neck as he gasped and cursed, then stilled, groaning my name.

I heaved a long sigh. I had never known this kind of sexual fulfillment. I had never known such happiness existed—until Edward.

He rose from the bed, returning with a washcloth, cleaning me gently, then slipped back in behind me, pulling me close. "You were amazing, love. How is it every time I have you it gets better?"

"Mmmm," I mumbled.

"Did I tire you out?"

"A bit."

"I love how you respond to me."

I giggled, pushing back against him. Even now I could feel him between us. "I love how _you_ respond."

He bit down on my ear gently with a low hiss. "Careful, love. I'll respond again."

"I might take you up on that offer. It's our last night alone."

He sighed. "I know. I'm thrilled to know Dad and Esme will be back, but I'll miss being able to make you cry out my name."

"I can always moan into my pillow."

He started to laugh. "They're only here for a couple weeks, and their house will be ready." He dropped his hand to my large stomach, rubbing circles on the tight skin. "Someone else will be making a permanent visit soon."

I covered his hand with mine. "I know."

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified."

"Of the birth, or what happens after?"

I tilted my head, meeting his soft gaze. "Both."

"Jasper promised me he'll make sure you're comfortable, love. And I'll be there every step of the way. To bring our daughter into the world and when we bring her home." He dropped a kiss to my forehead. "We'll learn together."

I sighed and snuggled back closer to him. "I just want to make sure I do it right."

"She is going to be so loved, Bella. We'll make sure she has everything she needs and wants. She will never doubt her place in our lives. Just like you will never have to doubt yours in mine."

"Thank you." I smiled. He always knew what to say to calm me down.

"I'm right here, love. I always will be."

I blinked away the tears. "I love you."

"I love you. Now, how about I feed my family?"

"Sounds good."

"You stay there, and I'll bring up dinner. We can eat in bed and watch a movie. Sound good?"

"Yes."

He slid out of bed, grabbing his pants I'd yanked off him earlier. I admired the long, lean lines of his back, the muscles flexing as he bent.

"I can feel you staring."

I giggled. "You are so easy to stare at."

He picked up his glasses, sliding them on his nose with a grin. His cheeks were dusky and his glance once again shy.

"I love how you see me."

"I see the real you."

He bent down for a kiss, his mouth reverent and gentle. "You see the Edward you brought to life."

I cupped his cheek. " _My_ Edward."

He covered my hand. "Yours."

 **~o0o~**

I woke up, warm and uncomfortable. I reached up to push Edward's arm away, only to realize it wasn't there. He had rolled away, his back to me, and was fast asleep. I lifted my hand, pushing my hair off my face impatiently.

Why had it come out of the ponytail I had put it in? Why was it so hot in here? I was actually sweating. These days, the only thing I found loose enough to sleep in was Edward's old T-shirts—they were long and soft and felt right against my oversensitive skin. But right now it was damp and itchy. I reached down for the hem and my hand stilled. It was more than damp—it was wet.

I was wet.

A deep pinch in my belly caught my breath. It was brief but sharp. I sucked in a quick breath, trying to remain calm. If I was actually in labor, it was early. But babies came early all the time, right?

Maybe I should get up and change and let Edward sleep for a while longer. It could be hours before we needed to go to the hospital. I lay quietly thinking when another sharp pain bit into me. I shut my eyes and breathed through it, deciding not to wait.

My hand was trembling as I reached out for my husband.

"Edward?"

He muttered a little, burrowing deeper into his pillow.

I grasped his shoulder, shaking him a little.

"Sweetheart? Please wake up."

He grunted and rolled a little. "Bella, love, you ate all the ice cream before we came to bed. I'll get you more in the morning, m'kay?" he muttered groggily. "Go back to sleep."

"Your daughter won't let me."

"Tell her Daddy said to stop kicking." He yawned and started to hum.

"Singing won't help stop her from being born, Edward. My water broke."

There was a beat of silence, then he was all action, falling out of bed, scrambling to his feet, and switching on the light. He leaned forward on the mattress, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"What?"

"I'm having contractions, too. And they're close together."

His eyes widened; the panic on his face so evident it would have been amusing if another pain hadn't suddenly grabbed me. Biting my lip, I reached for his hand. He let me squeeze as he grabbed his cellphone and hit send.

"Jasper," he babbled. "My girl is early. Bella's in labor—and she says it's fast!"

Whatever Jasper said to him seemed to calm him down. He listened, the whole time holding my hand and nodding, then hung up. "He'll meet us there."

"Okay."

He helped me sit up and get out of the wet T-shirt and into dry clothes, talking calmly, as if sensing my nerves.

"Your dad and Esme..."

"I'll call Emmett. He'll pick them up."

"I never got any tea for Esme. I was going to get it at the store in the morning," I protested. "Maybe we can stop on the way to the hospital. Foodshare is open twenty-four hours."

He cupped my cheeks, meeting my eyes. "Bella, never mind about the tea or pickups or anything else. Concentrate on our daughter and yourself. I'll take care of the rest."

"You won't leave me?"

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Not for a second."

Another contraction hit, and I gasped. "They're so close," I said through the pain. "It…it's too fast."

He leaned down, picking me up. "Then we need to go."

He stopped, grabbing the small bag I had already packed, and we headed to the car.

"I've got you, love," he promised.

I leaned into his chest.

"I know."

 **~o0o~**

I lay back, exhausted but happy, watching Edward hold our daughter. He had kept his promise, never leaving my side. Jasper had met us, his calm demeanor helping both of us. He had chuckled after examining me, assuring us all was fine, but that obviously our daughter was in a hurry to meet her mommy and daddy. A few hours later she came into the world, small and red, wailing and not happy about the new environment she found herself in. She cried until they put her in Edward's arms. He stared down at her in wonder, then looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"She is perfect, Bella."

After a moment, he slipped her into my waiting embrace, and held both of us. She blinked up at us, silently studying us with her large eyes. Then as if in approval at what she saw, she sighed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She'd pretty much been in her daddy's arms since then.

"You should put her down, go home and shower. Have a nap, then come back," I encouraged him.

He looked up, frowning. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'm fine. I'll probably sleep, too."

"No. Emmett got Dad and Esme to the house. They are going to shower and change and come over. Dad is going to bring me a change of clothes and I'll grab a shower here. I'm not leaving."

"They'll be so tired."

"They want to see you and the baby. They'll rest later. So will I."

He stood up, bringing our daughter over, sliding her into my arms. "You should be the one sleeping. You did all the work."

I gazed down, running my finger over her soft cheek. I smiled at the fuzzy hair on her head. "She's so worth it," I whispered. "Her hair is like yours—all wild already."

"It's dark though—like yours."

"Her eyes are more green than blue, I think."

"Your hair, my eyes and the rest of her, unique—just her. Perfect."

"Are you ready to name her?"

He nodded. "It's such a big responsibility, isn't it? A name. None of the ones I thought I liked, work. She doesn't look like any of them."

I laughed. He had quite a list. I had only two.

"What about Iris?" I offered with a smile. "Iris Elizabeth—after your mom."

He didn't say anything for a moment, his gaze locked on our daughter. Finally, his eyes lifted to mine. "It's beautiful, love. Are you sure?"

I nodded. "It suits her. You can plant irises in the garden for her, and tell her all about her grandmother."

Tears filled his eyes. "She would have loved it and been so proud." Leaning forward, he cupped my cheek. "She would have loved both of you so much."

Iris began to fuss, and he stood up. "I'll take her."

I resisted rolling my eyes and handed her to him.

"Hello, my little Iris," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "My own beautiful little flower."

Her little fist shot up, grazing his cheek, and he beamed at me. "I think she likes it."

"I think so."

A quiet knock came at the door, and Carlisle stuck his head in.

"I understand there is someone waiting to meet us?"

Edward grinned widely at his dad. "Come in!"

The door opened farther and Carlisle and Esme came in, carrying a large bouquet of flowers and a huge, pink teddy bear. There were hugs and kisses for me, then Edward turned so they could see our daughter.

"Iris," he said softly. "This is Grandpa…and Grandma. You're going to love them." He smiled at Carlisle and Esme. "Daddy does."

Esme made a soft sound and reached over to hug Edward. Carlisle grinned widely, looking so much like Edward when he did, my breath caught. He clapped Edward on the shoulder. "Congratulations, my son." He nodded, obviously pleased at Edward's quiet inclusion of Esme's place in Iris's life.

I sighed, suddenly so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. They drifted shut, and I felt Edward's warm lips press to my forehead.

"Sleep, love. I'll watch over our girl, and we'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled sleepily, peeking out for one last look.

Esme, holding Iris, cooing at her while Carlisle stroked her cheek, whispering her name.

Edward, watching his father and Esme loving his daughter, the joy on his face so undeniable it made me smile.

His world was complete—the sadness and loneliness of the past was gone.

All because we found each other.

And fell in love.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Last chapter will be up on the weekend. Many thanks and much love to Midnight Cougar for all her work on this story. Hugs and love to Pam and Trina for prereading, and to Krystal and Hope for their support. And as always to Deb Drotuno for her support and friendship. I love our fic-trading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Iris began to fuss, and before I could get out of my chair, Esme flew out of hers, scooping up my daughter, rocking and soothing her.

I frowned into my plate. I wanted to be the one to pick her up.

Beside me, Bella chuckled. "Edward, you have her most of the time."

"I want her all the time."

"You're spoiling her. We've been home for three days, and I don't think you've put her down, except to eat and sleep."

Esme sat down, cooing at Iris and smiling. "She deserves spoiling."

Leaning over, I ran a finger over my daughter's soft little cheek. "You're right, Mom. She does."

Utter silence greeted me. I glanced up to see three sets of eyes staring at me. Esme's eyes were wide and glassy.

"You called me Mom."

I sucked in a deep breath. "I guess…it's how I think of you. If that's okay."

She didn't say anything.

I kept rambling. "I mean, you're Dad's wife. Iris's Grandmother. Bella calls you Mom. You treat me like your son. But if you don't want me to…"

Esme shook her head fast. "No," she insisted. "I would be honored."

I felt my cheeks flush. "Okay, then."

She stood up, handing Iris to me. "Excuse me."

My gaze followed her, and I looked at Carlisle. "Is she okay? Did I upset her?"

He rose out of his chair and sat beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "She's going to go into the bathroom, and have a little weep into the hand towel, I expect." He squeezed my arm. "You made her a very happy woman, Edward. Thank you."

"I meant what I said."

"I know. And if I may say this, I think Elizabeth would be thrilled to know you had someone like Esme in your life."

"I know she would be."

He stood up. "I'll go check on her. She always needs a hug when she gets emotional."

"I didn't mean…"

He held up his hand. "Believe me, son, this kind of emotional is good."

I looked over at Bella, who was watching me with a gentle expression on her face.

"What?"

"You are the sweetest man I know."

I ducked my head, nuzzling Iris's forehead. I hadn't meant to send Esme out of the room.

But I least I got my daughter back.

 **~o0o~**

I pulled up in front of the house, grinning. Through my open window I could already hear the laughter coming from the backyard, and I knew the pool I had installed was being put to good use. Carlisle's car was there, and I heard Emmett's booming laugh. No doubt the barbeque was heating and some massive feast being prepared.

I loved Fridays—and especially today. Today had been a very good day and I had much to celebrate.

I hurried into the house, dropping my briefcase in my office and taking note of the all dishes I could see in the kitchen. Feast indeed.

I paused at the back door, taking in my family.

Emmett and Rose were a mainstay. Closer than friends, they were Auntie and Uncle to our children. Always there, always ready to help and ever eager to babysit. A task they often shared with Carlisle and Esme. I stepped onto the back deck, walking toward the laughing group. Iris spotted me, throwing her arms wide as she sped toward my direction.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Laughing, I bent, scooping her up and swinging her around. Her delighted giggles filled the air as I lifted her high and blew raspberries on her tummy.

"There's my little flower." I beamed at her.

"We're having a bar-b-que!" she crowed.

"I see that."

"Unca Em said I can help!"

I grinned. She loved to help—she loved to do anything that involved activity and other people. At the age of five, she was a total handful. Outgoing, happy, and surrounded by love. Exactly the way she should be. She had Bella's dark hair and downy complexion, but her green eyes and wild curls were from me. She was tall and willowy, definitely getting her height from my side of the family. But her personality was her own. Not a shy bone in her body, she loved everything and everybody. She talked non-stop and loved to boss us all around.

"Grams and I made cake!"

I smiled over at Esme. Iris especially loved her. The two of them were incredibly close. Carlisle and Esme now lived here full-time. They went back to England to visit, but neither of them could bear to be away from us. And we would be lost without them. We had little to no contact with Bella's parents. I had met Charlie once—briefly. He was a quiet man who seemed to feel his loyalty and time belonged to his new family. He was nice enough, but it upset me that he had so easily left Bella behind. Her mother had never bothered to come visit, or responded to any of the invites, or letters Bella sent, and eventually she stopped trying. Esme and Carlisle were, for all intents and purposes, parents to us both.

Holding Iris close, I walked over to join the small group, hugging Carlisle, Esme, and Rose, and trying not to fall over from the slap on the back from Em.

Dad looked anxious. "How'd it go?"

"Better than I hoped."

He clapped me on the shoulder. "Great news. I want to hear all about it. We all do."

"Is Bella inside?"

Esme stood up, reaching for Iris. "She is. Go inside and share you news with her. Then we can hear all about it and celebrate." She paused. "We have something to celebrate, right?"

I bent down and kissed her cheek. "We do, indeed."

"I knew it!"

"Anyone else joining us?"

"The usual. Jasper and Alice will be here soon. Mike and Jess once she finishes work."

"Perfect."

"Go," she encouraged. "She's been on pins and needles."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I winked at them. "I'll be back. Get the champagne ready."

 **~o0o~**

I hurried up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the nursery, knowing that was where I would find the rest of my family. As we found out quickly after Iris was born, there were no complications from my surgery, and my "boys" worked just fine.

Bella was in the rocking chair, holding my son. Only a month old, Theodore Carlisle was perfectly content being held in his mother's arms. She cooed down at him, stroking her finger over his tiny, chubby cheek.

Beside her, curled on the floor, was her little shadow. Our middle child, Lily Esme, was rarely gone from her mother's side. If she was, she was with me. Not as outgoing as Iris was, my Lily-bell was quiet, timid, and endlessly sweet. Her hair was long and hung straight down her back in ripples of copper like mine—the rest of her was Bella. Tiny, with large dark eyes, and a whisper-quiet voice, she was doted on by everyone—including her older sister. She held back, letting Iris take the lead wherever we went. With only a year separating them, they were close, but Iris was, without a doubt, the protector, and the instigator. Lily preferred to follow in her sister's wake, a peaceful presence as opposed to Iris's take charge attitude.

Lily looked up, her adorable face breaking into a smile. "Daddy!" she whispered, closing the book she had clutched in her hands and clambering to her feet. She always had a book, and loved to read from an early age. She was far more advanced than Iris on that front. It amused me to see her sitting beside Iris, reading the simple words to her older sister, her little finger pointing them out on the page, teaching as she went. It never lasted very long. Iris always had worlds to conquer, and she would be up and going quickly, leaving Lily curled up, happy to be alone and to read in peace.

My favorite moments of my day were spent lying with them at night, reading to them until they fell asleep. It was the only time they were both still, and content to be so. Bella often came in to find me asleep between them, hating to leave them alone, even while they lay lost in their own dreams. She would rouse me, we would slip Iris into her own bed and both stare down at the miracles we had created.

I kneeled, feeling that sense of complete happiness bind around my heart as Lily wrapped her arms around me, snuggling close. Even her hugs were polar opposite to Iris's—she flung herself with wild abandon at people, whereas Lily eased into you, almost testing the waters. I pressed a kiss to her soft hair.

"How's my Lily-bell?" I murmured. "Were you keeping Mommy company while she fed Teddy?"

"Yes."

I kissed her again. "That's my good girl."

"Gramps bought me a new book." She offered up the small volume. "It has kittens."

I met Bella's glance with a wry grin. Lily wanted a kitten. Badly. Iris wanted a kitten. Badly. I had a feeling we weren't going to be able to hold out on either much longer. Especially with my father rooting for them both and dropping hints like this one.

"Is it a good book?"

She nodded and opened the cover. "Look, Daddy. You can touch the fur!"

Obligingly, I ran my finger over the soft fur.

"It has lots of feels," she told me, turning the pages so I could touch the scratching post and food bowl. With a small sigh, she leaned into my chest, staring up at me. "I like it."

I kissed her once more. She was far too adorable not to. "Are you going to swim with Uncle Em and Iris?"

She nodded.

"Why don't you go get your suit on—I'll come help you if you need."

"I can do it!"

"Okay."

"Are you coming?"

"Soon. I promise."

"Can I go in the pool?"

"As long as a grown up is there, yes. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose are waiting for you."

She stood up with a nod. "I'll put my book by my bed, so it won't get wet."

"That's a good idea."

She hesitated. "Mommy, are you coming?"

Bella nodded at her. "I'm going to get Teddy ready and then all of us will come, okay?"

A smile, like pure sunshine, broke out on Lily's face. Nothing made her happier than when we were all together.

"Okay!"

She hurried away, her new treasure clutched to her chest.

I crossed over to Bella, leaning down and cupping her cheek. I drew her face to mine, kissing her deeply.

"Hi, love."

"Hi."

I kneeled beside her. "Can I?"

With a gentle smile, she slid my son into my arms. I gazed down at him in awe. I still had no idea how I got so lucky to have my Bella and our family. When I thought back to my dark childhood, and the solitary life I led before I met Bella, I was astonished at how my world had changed.

"He is so perfect."

Bella laughed quietly. "Perfectly full. He ate well."

I nuzzled his head, inhaling the soft scent of baby.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I'm fine, Edward."

"Your incision?"

She winked at me, tossing words I had uttered so long ago. "It tugs, but so worth it."

Bella had to have a C-section this time, due to some complications. Our son was big and stubborn, refusing to be born, and it got to the point, the matter became urgent. I was with her the whole time, terrified and trying to be strong, but Jasper was a calm influence, guiding and encouraging us both. I was beyond grateful when I was able to hold my son and knew my Bella was all right. It had been one of the deciding factors in my latest career decision. The need to spend more time with my family.

I stroked a curl back from her forehead. "Do you need to lie down for a while?"

"Really, I'm fine. Esme and Rose did all the cooking. Dad and Emmett kept the munchkins busy and I lazed around all day."

I rolled my eyes. I knew her idea of "lazing around" and that meant she had a nap—no doubt a short one.

She captured my hand, kissing the knuckles. "Honest. Ask Mom. I did have a quiet day. I wanted to be up with you all to celebrate…yes?" She added the question quietly.

Leaning forward, I brushed my mouth to hers. "Yes."

"They accepted?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Edward! I'm so proud of you!"

I stood up, carefully laying Teddy down in his crib. Turning, I helped Bella out of the rocking chair and wrapped her into my arms. I gazed down at her eyes—so filled with love and pride, my heart constricted. "I couldn't have done it without you. Any of it."

"You still don't give yourself enough credit. This is your design, Edward. It's all you."

I shook my head. "I designed it because for the first time in my life I had people who believed in me. And I had those people because of you." I held her a little tighter. "You are the center of everything, Bella. You were the day we met, and you still are."

She beamed up at me. I slipped a small box from my pocket and pressed it into her hand. "For you."

Her eyes grew wide with excitement. I still loved the fact she adored every gift I gave her—no matter how big or small, it was greeted with the same enthusiasm and wonder. She gasped as she opened the lid, seeing another stacking ring. I had given her a different one during each pregnancy to wear, but this one was special. All diamonds of different shapes it caught the light, shimmering in the velvet. I smiled at her. "Now you have the complete set—emeralds, rubies, sapphires and diamonds."

"I love it," she whispered.

"I love you."

She slipped it on her right hand with the other three delicate bands, twisting her hand this way and that, letting the colors reflect and bounce off the walls. With a sigh, she leaned into me. I cradled her head to my chest, enjoying the quiet moment with my wife.

The sounds of small feet coming from two directions met my ears, and we both started to chuckle. Lily would be ready to go down to the pool, and Iris would be her usual impatient self, wondering why we weren't already there. Any second they would both appear in the doorway, their demands the same, expressed entirely differently, but non-negotiable.

"I'll change and bring Teddy. You go with the girls."

Bella smiled. "Okay."

 **~o0o~**

My dad lifted his glass. "To your new career path."

We all raised our glasses. Rose peered at me over the rim of hers. "Okay. Explain this again? You're leaving the hospital, but you're not."

I grinned. "They started talking about upgrading the patient file system a few years ago which I had been part of creating. They liked what we had but wanted it expanded. I started planning and working with a couple of the other programmers and we presented our idea. It allows the doctors easy access to the patients' files, not only at our hospital, but from other places that have the system, as well—other hospitals, doctors' offices, and the like. We have a smaller version of the software family doctors can afford and use."

"Okay. I get that."

"I did it on my own, with some help from the other programmers I hired. I own it. I'm leaving the hospital, but I will be hired by them to oversee and run the system. I'm going to be my own boss. I want the freedom to work from home, be here more. I've already hired the other programmers full-time and Dad found us some office space. We'll have a small place there, and I'll float."

Carlisle grinned. "I'm going to pitch in and help. User manuals, that sort of thing. I'm good with words."

I nodded. He had been amazing with smoothing out our words. The thought of working with him was exciting to me.

I didn't _have_ to work anymore—but I wanted to. Thanks to Alec, I was a very wealthy man.

He had been eating dinner one night and choked on a piece of broccoli. He'd been found three days later, dead in a plate of take-out Chinese. His blood alcohol level was so high, it no doubt contributed to his demise. Even with all his threats, he had never changed his will, and I was the sole beneficiary. Carlisle had muttered something about the bastard thinking he was immortal, and I had to agree. Alec was so arrogant, he probably thought there was no way death could touch him, so the insignificant business of altering his will never registered high for him. I had flatly denied the money, until Bella suggested I should use it to fund my business and be successful. She had smirked when she pointed out he would have hated that more than anything else. After talking it over with Carlisle, I decided to do exactly that. Use the money in ways he would have despised.

I started a charity for abused woman and children which Esme helped to run. I paid off Carlisle's mortgage. We all went on a vacation together—including our friends—and Alec's money footed the bill for it all. And now, I opened my own company, doing what I liked to do—a successful job he had sneered at and insisted made me a failure.

I looked around the table at my family—both blood and those I chose to be part of my life—and I smiled. I was wealthy in far more ways than monetary. I had my father, my second mother Esme, good friends, and three healthy children.

And my Bella. My beautiful, extraordinary wife, who had shown me the meaning of love and happiness. I caught her eye, and leaned close, capturing her mouth, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm so glad I arrived late that day," I whispered against her lips. "I'm grateful you stayed after hours for me."

Her lips curled into that smile—the one she had only for me. Her eyes were unfocused for moment as she relived that night. Then she winked and kissed me back.

"I'm glad you came, too."

Then she giggled.

I tugged her close and laughed with her.

My Bella—still sweet, funny, and perfect.

Perfect for me.

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is a wrap. Edward is happy, content and no longer the sad, shy man he was. What a difference love can make to a person.**

 **Thank you for reading. Thanks again to my wonderful team for all their help.**

 **I have another story that will start posting in a few weeks. It is called Bus Stop, and the start was part of a compiliation last year-it is now expanded and complete. I hope you'll join me!**

 **Until then...take care and be safe!**


End file.
